Regret and The Return of Calypso
by percabeth777
Summary: Percy's dreams leave him realizing that he misses Calypso. Percy bargains wtih the gods, and makes a descion that leaves Calypso stading before him. How will this affect Annabeth, and what will happen as the tension between them rises? Percabeth promised!
1. I Regret Leaving Calypso

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my new story, which focuses on Calypso. I think that there just aren't enough fanfics about her, and she was a pretty big character! But don't lose so much hope yet, because I promise that this story's main attention point is Percabeth! Read on to find out what I mean!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&O.**

**Story summary:** Percy's dreams leave him realizing that he misses Calypso. Percy bargains wtih the gods, and makes a descion that leaves Calypso stading before him. How will this effect Annabeth, and what will happen as the tension between Percy and Annabeth rises? Percabeth is promised! Takes place after BOTL. Read, enjoy, review!

** (Percy's POV)

* * *

**

"No!" I sat bolt upright in my bed, shivering from yet _another_ horrible dream.

A long time had passed since we came out of the labyrinth alive, and since my fifteenth birthday. The strange thing was that I hadn't slept peacefully a single night.

Grover stepped into my empty cabin, with a smile, but his expression slowly vanished as he saw my face.

"Whoa, man," he said. "Are you alright? You look like you've just came out of a battle straight from the underworld." And that's how I felt.

The cabin had a dim shade to it, and a cold aura. "Another dream?" Grover asked.

I managed to nod, as I took deep breaths, calming myself.

"What was this one about?" he asked, almost casually, as it had become a routine for him to ask.

"I - I don't exactly remember... but it was bad," I said, finally beginning to calm down completely.

Before Grover could talk, Annabeth appeared in the doorway to my cabin. She smiled.

"Seaweed brain's awake early; that's a new start," she laughed as she stepped inside and yanked open the curtains. Morning sun poured into the room, brightening the walls.

I rubbed my eyes; the room seemed warmer.

And I couldn't help but feel like it wasn't the soothing sun that had brought this calming presence, but my friends.

As Annabeth entered and let out her easy laughter, the tension in the air softened, and I smiled.

And smiling definitely was unusual at a time like this, when I had just seen a dream about Kronos taking over Luke and stabbing me repeatedly.

I pushed the disturbing thought away as I focused on my friends.

Grover told Annabeth that I had just had another nightmare, and convinced her to give me a minute to freshen up.

They exited, refilling my cabin with the cold harsh air.

I shivered, and dragged my legs out of the covers as I sat on the edge of my bunk.

Have you ever had this strange feeling, like your dream was so clear, but you still felt like you were forgetting a major part of it? Like you were forgetting something in your dream that you saw early in the night?

Well that's what I felt now. I could clearly remember my vision about the Titan Lord, but I had this giant feeling in the pit of my stomach that I dreamt about something far more important. And I couldn't quite put my finger on what.

I stumbled out of bed, and I sighed.

I was pretty tired, and not physically, but tired of my dreams, and waking up the exact same way: by a horrible image and a scream that jerked me upright in my bed.

As I took a step forward, a memory crashed back into my head.

It was the memory of my dream, before my vision about Kronos.

I had seen… Calypso.

Memories zapped back into me like bolts of electricity, and I saw a vivid flashback of my dream…

_I__ was running, and the ground beneath me turned from rocks to sand. I immediately recognized it. It was the beach on calypso's island._

_The dream progressed as I bumped into Calypso, and she steadied me. I heard gentle laughter._

_The scene shifted 'til we were planting in her garden, and as I handed her a clump of roots, our hands met and we shared a smile._

_But unlike reality, Calypso didn't drop her gaze, but she smiled, which gave me a warm feeling, and she said "Do you promise not to leave me, my brave one" Her voice stirred the deepest memories._

_My dream self didn't answer her._

_The scene shifted once again to me chained onto her magical raft. I frantically held out my hands, Calypso in tears trying her hardest to grab it, but an invisible force held her back._

_And it was too late. My raft sailed away disappearing into the mist._

"Hurry up, Percy!" I heard my friends call from outside my cabin, and I returned to reality. I shook my head, packing all my memories of Calypso and my strange nightmare about her in the very back of my head, though I wasn't able to slow all the butterflies in my stomach, nor the darkness over my heart.

I quickly refreshed myself and changed from my night clothes. I met Grover and Annabeth outside, and we headed towards the dining pavilion for breakfast.

Like any regular day, the nymphs served breakfast and we ate.

But I found myself blankly staring into space as I shoved food into my mouth.

My thoughts surrounded my unusual dream.

It was the first time I had seen this dream...

I had a horrible feeling that my dreams were trying to send me a message.

But I didn't quite understand it.

I mean, I had left calypso, and yes I was sad... but I had friends here, and I was happy.

So what was still troubling me?

Then again, I saw a snippet of a flashback. Once again the same picture of me reaching out and desperately trying to grab her hand.

I understood… the fact that bothered me, was that in my dream - I had left Calypso against my will. And that wasn't what happened in reality… was it?

The rest of the day passed by slowly, as I went on with my regular schedule.

Annabeth met me at the sword arena, and we dueled.

Within just five quick minutes, Annabeth had me pinned down on the ground with her dagger at my throat.

She smirked in victory and lowered her weapon, while giving me her hand.

I took it and stood up.

"Seriously, seaweed brain, where are you today?" Annabeth asked as we headed over to the benches so that another pair could use the arena while we took a quick break.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a seat on the benches, with Annabeth standing in front of me.

"I mean, Percy, you're not concentrating today. Are you okay?" Annabeth's face was full of concern as she looked at me, her eyes worried.

"Yeah, I just… have a lot on my mind," I admitted. "But, I'm okay."

Annabeth seemed to be studying me intently as if trying to figure me out.

"What?" I demanded.

She took a seat next to me. "Percy, are you thinking about your dreams?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of," I replied, trying to figure out where this was going.

She looked down nervously. "Were they … you know… I mean, were they about…?" Her voice faltered.

It had been about a good two months, but Annabeth still wasn't able to say Luke's name without exposing a big bubble of discomfort.

And I guess that fact bothered me more than it should have.

"Yeah, part of my dream was. But don't worry, I'm not thinking about that," I assured her, keeping my emotions towards Luke at bay.

She sighed. "Then what's on your mind Seaweed Brain?"

As I thought, I found that I couldn't even bring myself to think about Calypso in front of Annabeth, much less consider even saying her name. I mean, whatever happened, I would never want Annabeth to know I was on her island, even though she had her suspicions. I just couldn't confirm it for her.

And last summer, Queen Hera didn't help that fact when she said, "I sent you to Calypso's island." I was aware that Annabeth knew that I was there, but I was extremely careful never to bring that fact up again. It was easier not mentioning it or confirming it.

"Percy!" Annabeth said for the third time, and once again I realized that I had spaced out.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Percy," Annabeth insisted, knowing something different was on my mind.

"It's nothing." I playfully bumped my knee with hers, lightening the mood, and then I smirked, "Annabeth, you owe me a rematch."

Before she could press on, I pulled her back to the center of the arena.

And in our second fight, I concentrated. I wasn't really sure of anything though all my confusion, but I was pretty aware of one thing: Annabeth had actually managed to pull me out of my "Calypso-consumed" thoughts for a while.

Dinner came, and Grover stood in line behind me as we moved our way up to the fire to sacrifice a part of our meal to the gods.

As usual, I threw a fair portion in the flame. In a small voice I said, "Accept my offering, Lord Poseidon."

And then in a fainter voice, I found myself whispering," And wherever she is... whatever she's doing… I pray for her happiness."

I sat back on my table as Grover joined me a few seconds later.

"You wish who happiness?" he asked curiously, and I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you hear me?"

Grover shrugged. "I have good ears, and Pan's given me quite a few more abilities," he said proudly. He then focused back on me. "So, who were you talking about?"

I shook my head. "No one."

Slowly, dinner past.

I almost feared falling asleep again.

Throughout my whole day, I had finally come to one confession.

And it was that, maybe, just maybe… I was starting to miss Calypso, and it hurt.

**

* * *

**

**I apologize for the short chapter, but this was sort of an introductory chapter! I promise the future chapters will be a lot more exciting. And yes, later on Calypso will appear in front of Percy, complicating matters with Annabeth; keep reading to see what and how this happens! I look forward to your feedback, and my update will depend on your reviews! So please Review!**


	2. I Regret Arguing with Two gods

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The reviews made me realize how many people hate Calypso. I personally really like her, and am still a huge percabeth fan. Anyway sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(Percy's POV)**

* * *

My dream started like this.

_I stood in an open room, supported by a milky marble floor._

_In front of me, on thrones, exposing immense power, sat my father, Lord Poseidon, and Lord Zeus._

_I tried to focus and make out exactly what was happening._

_The voices weren't clear but Zeus was arrogantly protesting against something and it looked like Poseidon was sternly trying to compromise; my dream-self was yelling too._

_It didn't make sense… I was able to think clearly and logically. It was just like real life._

_I was beginning to question if this was a dream or if I as in some kind of a trance._

_I tried to move, but I couldn't. I only made one conclusion: I could think, but I had absolutely no control over my body. This was a dream._

_I focused harder. The voices became clearer._

_I could hear myself scream, "She would never hurt anyone! Just because she supported Atlas once, doesn't mean she would do any harm in this world!"_

_And that was when I understood everything immediately…_

_In my dream, I was standing in front of two of the most powerful gods, yelling and bargaining for… her._

_For the one I left heartbroken. I was bargaining for Calypso._

_Poseidon sighed. "Percy, matters are more complicated than this."_

_Now in this situation, I would have looked down respectfully and quietly thanked my father for using a calm voice, and then thanked Lord Zeus for not already turning me into ash._

_I wanted myself to shut up and to respectfully accept their word, but as much as I knew that the words I had spoken were true, I knew there would be no outcome out of my shouting._

_But like I said, I didn't have much control…_

_"Matters are not complicated!" my dream-self shouted. "I don't see why the gods want to keep her on that island, and watch for entertainment as she breaks her heart! It's not fair -"_

_Zeus cut me off as he bellowed "Fairness is not something a half bloo-"_

_This time I interrupted._

_"She's innocent! The gods don't even have one good reason for keeping her stranded on her island. It's heartless... it's cruel." I could see obvious anger and determination engraved into my eyes. "If she were here, she would bring this world nothing but benefit."_

_Zeus sat up straighter. "You are defending a titan, she has turned on Olympus. It is a punishment!" his voice shook the room._

_"It's a stupid punishment!" I said. No matter how much I believed it was true, I would have never said it to Zeus face, but my dream-self was._

_I continued, "She supported Atlas, but not because she was evil and not because she wanted to get rid of the gods, but because he was her family. You can't blame her for that!"_

_"What is done has been done. It has become a legend Peruses Jackson. We will not intervene with the fates," Zeus declared._

_And my body didn't obey my thoughts as it stepped forward, and said, "I have done the gods many favors and I am the child of the prophecy. I am the only one left who could save Olympus."_

_Zeus looked almost off guard for a minute. "Percy Jackson, are you asking for a reward to your favors?"_

_"Yes."_

_At this point I was mentally preparing myself to be blasted away._

_But Zeus simply pressed on. "And if you are given the chance, are you swearing to save Olympus with your prophecy?"_

_And once again, I answered, "Yes."_

_A viscous silence echoed through the room._

_I wanted to hit my dream-self right then and tell it to shut up._

_Then, also somewhere deep inside, I felt a feeling of relief._

_It was as if I was glad to finally be able to speak and not be held back._

_I thought back… everything that had been said was true. I did feel like Calypso's punishment wasn't fair. I wanted Calypso to be happy. But could I really promise to save Olympus?_

_My dream-self continued. "If I have any control in the final war and with the prophecy, if the choice is given to me, then I swear to save Olympus. I won't ask for anything. No reward, no acknowledgement… all I ask for is one of my wishes to be granted right now. I wish for the return of Calypso."_

_Even as I was asleep, I could feel my heart thumping furiously, and as I focused on my body in the real world, the vision in front of me blurred and the scene shifted._

_I concentrated harder. I focused to stay in this dream… I needed to see the outcome of this._

_Poseidon and Zeus looked troubled at my sudden offer._

_The two gods turned to each other, and entered a very deep conversation in the language of Olympus._

_Minutes after minutes past. I waited patiently._

_I was only able to catch one word in the Ancient Greek. And that one word was "Moonlace" spoken by my father._

_I didn't understand._

_Before I could question it, Zeus turned to me._

_"It has been decided, Peruses Jackson," he said, and my heart raced. "Today at noon, you will stand on the crest of half blood hill. We have granted you a decision… You must choose, do you truly wish for the return of Calypso? Your answer shall be granted after you call out to the sky."_

_Nothing more was said before Zeus's image fainted, leaving me with an image of my dream-self standing before my father._

_I wanted to say a lot of things; I wanted to apologize, I wanted to ask why he had said "moonlace," and I wanted to thank him._

_But Poseidon seemed to be studying me intently, almost questioning me, and almost warning me that I had just rushed into something that I would later regret._

_All he spoke were three words._

_"Consider well, child."_

_His voice repeated as it echoed upon the high ceilings and the earth shook._

With that Poseidon's image disappeared, and I awoke with a start.

I was breathing hard with sweat rimmed on my face, and I could feel my heart beating wildly inside my rib cage.

Annabeth was kneeling beside me.

I realized I was in the big house, on a bed, with Chiron and Grover standing against the wall. Like they had all been waiting for a long time.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as soon as she saw I was conscious.

I was frantically gasping for air. And without thinking, I allowed my hand to fly over to Annabeth's.

I gripped her hand tightly.

In any other situation, I wasn't too sure that I would have done that. But right now I just needed to feel someone, and to know that I was awake.

My eyes were fixed on Annabeth's face as I slowly panted.

And the three of them waited silently for me to calm down.

Recollecting my final breath I asked, "What... what time is it?" My voice crocked.

Grover frowned from over in the corner. "Percy you've been out for a long time. You wouldn't wake up when we tried this morning. We had to bring you to the big house. Nectar and ambrosia didn't work either," he told me.

I looked back at Annabeth; I felt like I was almost asking her if what Grover said was true and getting her approval.

She nodded slowly.

Fear instantly crawled into my stomach, and I clenched my fingers tighter... Annabeth hand probably wasn't thanking me for my death grip.

Until now, I was willing to bet everything was just a stupid dream, but the fact that nothing would wake me up and the way the dream seemed so real didn't reassure me of that.

Annabeth gave my hand a small squeeze.

"What happened Percy?" she asked gently. "And it's around 11:50."

It was 11:50. My heart sank. I remembered the words that the lord of the sky had spoken. Zeus had told me I had till noon.

"Ten minutes," I said slowly as I realized what that meant. "I only have ten minutes to choose."

Annabeth's face changed from concern to pure worry. "Ten minutes to choose what? Percy, you're not making any sense!" I could tell that Annabeth didn't like not knowing what was going on with me, but I was barely paying attention to it as I was still shocked at the ten minutes still left.

I readjusted myself to reality, and thought of Annabeth's first question.

"I... I really don't know what just happened," I said truthfully.

"Was it another dream?" she asked nervously, almost looking scared to receive the answer.

And all I could do was stare blankly...

Was it a dream? Yes.

Was it _just_ a dream? No.

I shifted my eyes from Annabeth and looked at Chiron.

He had been silent this whole time, just watching me. Now he raised his hand.

"Annabeth, Grover, I will speak to Percy alone," he ordered.

There was a long silence.

Finally with one last deep breath, I slowly loosened my grip on Annabeth hand as it slipped away.

Grover walked towards Annabeth, who was still studying me carefully, trying to make sense out of my words.

Grover helped her as she stood up, but her eyes never left my face.

I wasn't sure what Chiron was going to tell me, and it felt like Annabeth was suddenly just as worried as me.

I locked eyes with her.

I was trying to give her the message that I would be alright and that she shouldn't worry.

But as I expected, she wasn't about to accept it. She knew as well as me that something was terribly wrong.

With all the hope left inside me, I gathered it into managing a weak smile, for Annabeth.

Seeing my small smile was enough to lighten her face and she loosened, allowing Grover to pull her outside.

The moment they exited, a dim shade entered the room.

Chiron sat on the edge of the bed.

I stared at the wall in front of me, just taking in everything that happened.

Chiron gave me my time, but then he spoke cautiously. "Was this dream... about … the one you left a few months ago?"

And I looked at Chiron with complete confusion and shock. "What do you…How did you….What...?" I questioned stupidly.

Chiron smiled. "I believe Annabeth has told you before; you talk in your sleep,"

I still stared blankly, untill Chiron explained that I had been mumbling Calypso's name.

I blushed, with only one thought in my head. "Did … um… "

Chiron chuckled and understood my question before I finished. "No, your friends did not hear."

My relief didn't last long, as Chiron's face suddenly turned dead serious. "You must tell me exactly what you saw, Percy."

I took a breath. I knew that I couldn't pass this off as _just a dream_.

"Those two weeks, um, when everyone thought I was dead..." I started and then went on.

I explained everything I could.

From my stay with Calypso, to my recent dreams, to the choice Zeus just offered me; in return for saving Olympus, if I was given the choice.

As I finished, Chiron's face was grim.

With obvious distress Chiron explained that the gods were able to enter dreams like that, that everything that just happened was very much real, and everything that just happened could possibly have a very dangerous outcome.

"I don't know what the future for you holds, my boy, but all we can do now is watch and see what happens," he finished. Both explanations had taken only about three minutes or so.

"Great, this is exactly the kind of pressure I need," I muttered.

Chiron put hand on my shoulder. "However, you cannot take back your offer, child. You must choose."

A wave of thoughts rushed over me.

"But – but, I don't know what I want. I don't know how to choose."

"You know, exactly what you_ want__,_ Percy," Chiron told me.

The look in his immortal eyes drew the words straight out of my mouth.

"I want Calypso to be happy... I don't want her to suffer on her island anymore," I admitted slowly. "I want her to be free, I want her here… in the real world… with me."

Chiron looked uneasy. I could tell he saw this coming, but it felt like he didn't expect me to decide so soon. "Percy, are you… considering everything?"

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, slightly confused as to why he was asking me this.

"Are you considering your friends?" Chiron asked.

Suddenly strange butterflies erupted in my stomach, and a tugging feeling at the back of my mind told me to remember something.

I looked at Chiron. "What?"

"One of your friends in particular," Chiron said slowly. "Are you thinking about their happiness?"

My brain felt ready to explode with thoughts.

I honestly didn't know what Chiron was trying to tell me... That one of my friends wouldn't be happy?

Frustrated, I got out of the bed and faced Chiron, my head throbbing.

"I seriously don't know anything right now. But I just had a debate with two of the most powerful gods, and I basically promised to save Olympus with my prophecy," I said. "I don't know what to do right now, but I'm pretty sure that I have less than five minutes to make a choice. And Chiron, I only have one chance, right now, to free Calypso. I… I can't lose this chance."

Without waiting for any response, I dashed out of the big house and headed straight for half blood hill.

Cold, harsh air accompanied me until I finally arrived, the tall mountain of grass in front of me. Walking slowly, I positioned myself at the highest point of the hill.

I realized that Chiron was right by my side, and we were now surrounded by many campers that had come to see what was going on.

Small mutters stretched among them, and I could tell the news had spread quickly that I wouldn't wake up this morning.

Looking straight into the sky, and past the thick clouds, I took a deep breath; I didn't have time to waste...

"My decision…" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The campers were silent and confused.

My heart pounding, I reopened my mouth to finish, but I suddenly was greeted with a tugging feeling deep down in my gut, and thoughts raced again... time was passing.

I was very aware that I had probably less than a minute left, but something just wasn't letting me finish.

I found myself concentrating on this strange feeling that seemed so powerful.

It was feeling that told me that I was forgetting to consider the most important thing in my life.

I could slowly hear a clock ticking in my head; it was the warning from the gods that I didn't have time.

With every last bit of my willpower, I let go of the strange feeling, and I pushed all my thoughts away.

I shut my eyes tight and suddenly gave all reliance to the future, and I was determined to finish my call. I was determined to help Calypso; I was determined to let the future take me wherever it was meant to.

I opened my eyes and shouted, "I wish for the return of Calypso!"

I'm not sure what happened after that, but followed by a huge flash of gold, I saw a glimpse of something falling straight out of the layered skies.

It was something glowing, something that came twirling down, like a comet hurtling towards earth… and more specifically, straight towards me.

With a blow of wind, my hands were suddenly heavy.

I was securely holding something in my arms, something warm... a body.

I was holding Calypso.

* * *

**Note to all "Calypso haters" and "Percabeth supporters": First off, I would like to say that- No; Percy did not just choose Calypso over Annabeth. As you saw, he wasn't thinking and rushed into his decision. I would like to clarify that there will be Percabeth in this, so don't lose hope just yet!**

**I'm not too confident about this chapter, because I know this went kind of fast. With Calypso just suddenly appearing and everything with the prophecy, it may be confusing and a little inaccurate. Please tell me what you think, and please review. I'll try to answer any questions and reply to your reviews. And I'll do my best to update soon, and I would really appreciate any suggestions! Suggestions will really speed up my update. Once again, please review!**


	3. I Regret Not Considering my Friend

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I needed time to think out rest of the plot for this story- and now I think I finally got it! So my updates may be smoother. Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter! Writing Annabeth's reaction was very hard! Please review!**

* * *

_I was securely holding something in my arms, something warm... a body._

_I was holding Calypso._

At that moment, all I could do was pretty much just stare in shock, my mouth slightly open, my eyes wide, and my arms already aching.

For a minute, time seemed to stop as I looked at Calypso's face. She hadn't changed. Her face still looked flawless and innocent. Her eyes were closed, and her naturally pink lips set in a straight line. She wore a soft white dress printed with gold spirals. She wasn't conscious.

I blinked.

I was ready to ask someone to pinch me; I was ready to wake up from this stupid dream, but as time passed my mind processed that this was real.

The campers around me stared in the same shock. Minutes passed before I finally took my eyes off of Calypso, and looked at Chiron for support. He looked just as shocked as me.

Honestly, at that moment, I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. My brain just wouldn't let me believe that Calypso was really back, that she was safe, and that she was in my arms.

"Is this...?" Chiron's voice came from next to me.

I knew what he was asking. _Is this Calypso?_

I nodded.

Chiron swallowed, clearly distressed.

Campers around us finally seemed to snap out of there trance, too, as chatter arose. Chatter full of confusion and questions. Grover, who was among the campers, was trying to read my emotions.

And then suddenly everyone quieted. It took me a few seconds to process why.

In my arms, Calypso moved, and I shifted my arms a little to keep her head from falling back.

I watched in disbelief as Calypso's eyes slowly opened, and she revealed stunning almond-colored irises.

I could have said a lot of things back then, but I simply stared as Calypso frantically looked around her, noticing she wasn't in Ogygia.

And then her eyes slowly fell upwards on me, and she put her hand on her forehead as if her head was throbbing. "Percy...?" she asked as she spoke for the first time.

Hearing her voice stirred memories in me, and for the first time, I admit to myself that I had never forgotten her voice, and that I had always craved to hear it again.

An unexplainable smile filled my face.

"It's me," I said, hoping it would reassure her.

"How? Where…" She shut her eyes tight, clearly in pain.

"Shhh," I whispered. "You're safe."

Calypso seemed to relax just a fraction, and she loosened her hand and reached up. Very slowly her hand touched my cheek.

Her touch sent a current through my body.

Calypso blinked a couple of times, her face beautiful, and she seemed to just trust me. "My brave one," she said quietly.

"You're free," I told her. And for a moment there was silence, in which we just stared.

Then I felt something inside me. The same feeling I had felt repeatedly while making my decision.

I felt a set of eyes on me. My heart sped, and suddenly the temperature in the area seemed to drop 200 degrees. I could see Calypso frown at my sudden expression.

Suddenly thoughts crashed into me, and one name appeared in my mind: Annabeth.

I turned my head away from Calypso abruptly, and her hand slipped off my cheek. The direction my mind told me to look led me to where Annabeth stood.

She stood far away to my side, motionless, confused, her expression one of disbelief. My heart seemed to be doing jumping jacks, and a wave of thoughts crossed over me.

The friend Chiron had wanted me to consider… I understood now.

My arms that held Calypso suddenly felt like fifty more pounds were dumped on them.

"Percy…" Annabeth said cautiously. "What's going on?"

I didn't know how to answer that, or why my tongue betrayed me with nervousness.

Beside me, Chiron stepped forward. "This is not the right place to discuss these matters." He held out his hands, in an offer to take Calypso from me, and I carefully shifted her into Chiron's grip. "A meeting will be held, later. For now, Percy, we must get her to the big house."

Campers around us began talking again, their eyes fixed on me. I heard a lot of _"What just happened?"_ and "_Did you see her fall out of the sky?" _and_ "Why was Percy holding her, does he know her?"_and even a few "_She's beautiful," _comments_. _Grover was trying to talk to Chiron.

I stared at Annabeth.

The confusion in her eyes turned more into a glare, as if she was saying _"If you did anything stupid, I'm going to kill you."_

But then behind the glare, I felt a lot of fear too. As if she was scared to know who the girl was, and why I was holding her, and why she had touched my cheek.

My heart was still pounding.

"Campers," Chiron called over the crowd, "arrive at your cabins immediately; lunch is in ten minutes."

Slowly, but successfully the campers cleared, including Grover. Chiron nodded very thoughtfully at Annabeth, signaling for her to go as well, and reluctantly she obeyed, giving me one last meaningful look. A look that made me feel like she was saying _I trust you._

Chiron settled Calypso onto a bed in one of the rooms of the big house.

"Is… Is this real?" was all I could say as I knelt beside Calypso.

Chiron nodded his eyes on Calypso. "Yes, my boy," he said. "But I do fear what this means for our future."

"What do you mean?"

"This imbalances the fates, and the world will take a few weeks to adjust to this change. On the other hand, Calypso will take weeks to heal and adjust to this new transformation. And there are many more complications," Chiron sighed. "But I'm sure the only thing that matters now is that you have Calypso back."

My heart seemed to speed up. _I had Calypso back_. And all I could think about was how I would explain this to Annabeth. It shouldn't have been so hard to think about this.

"What's on your mind, child?" Chiron observed me.

I looked down, but before I could say anything, the conch sounded.

Chiron stood. "It will be wise to announce matters now, rather than later. Come, my boy."

I followed as we reached the dining pavilion for lunch.

It was pretty normal, except for the fact that I couldn't stop staring at Annabeth, butterflies filling my stomach. Annabeth's back was towards me as she sat at her table accompanied by the other Athena campers.

Lunch was served, and after a good fifteen minutes into eating, Chiron stood. He waited a long time before talking, as if he was preparing what to say, and then he cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"There is an announcement," Chiron spoke steadily. Mr. D sat to his side stirring a straw in his drink. "As some of you have already seen, this evening we have gotten…well, a new camper."

Whispers passed through the tables, and quietly I heard Grover slip into the empty spot next to, joining me at my table.

Finally from the back of the room, someone from the Hermes cabin stood up and called, "Determined?"

Chiron took a breath. "It is fair for you all to know… It is a daughter of a titan. Atlas."

This was enough to get Mr. D to glance at Chiron from the corner of his eye. Gasps were heard, and confusion rose.

"Quiet now." Chiron raised his hand. "This is a serious matter, which will be discussed later on. But I feel it is a good idea to bring up the legend of Calypso at this time. As you know, Calypso was a young girl punished by the fates, and stranded on a phantom island."

Chiron stopped for a minute. I couldn't help but worry over the way Annabeth's posture had suddenly stiffened.

An impatient camper from the Aphrodite cabin stood up. "What about that legend?"

Chiron shifted uncomfortably on his hooves. "The new camper we are welcoming is… Calypso."

Nothing was spoken, and I had never heard the dining pavilion so silent before. Not a cricket chirped.

"How?" The girl from the Aphrodite cabin finally spoke.

"Those are personal matters… all I can say for now is that it is because the gods have granted Percy a wish."

Heads turned to me. Annabeth didn't move.

A kid from the Ares cabin rose. "I saw it!" he exclaimed. "She fell out of the sky!"

More campers rose, and suddenly the talking picked up, with everyone screaming over each other declaring what they saw.

"Silence, please!" It took a few minutes, but Chiron managed to be heard. "This is all we can determine as of now. It is only fair to keep everyone informed, but for now I ask that you welcome our camper, and proceed regularly."

"What cabin will she be in?" someone from the Hermes table spoke.

"For now, she is in a stage of recovery, and she will stay at the big house till farther news."

"But -" Chiron raised his hand before the camper could continue.

"This is a delicate matter, and it is not the time to make conclusions. As of now, no other questions will be asked. Lunch may be continued," Chiron finished and took his seat.

It took a little while, but the campers reluctantly had no choice but to obey as they sat down again.

My heart raced as I watched Annabeth suddenly stand up. Her plate untouched. Many heads turned around to look at her, but no one said anything to her, nor did Chiron.

Annabeth simply stood, and headed out of the dining pavilion.

And that was when I did a pretty stupid thing because I stood up, and in front of everyone, I called, "Annabeth!" My voice one of pleading.

Annabeth made no attempt to stop, and I called, "I can explain! Look, I'm sorry!"

But soon the doors swung closed without her in sight.

I could have gone after Annabeth, and I could have said a lot more, but I knew Annabeth. And something told me to respect the fact that she just wanted to be alone.

I sat back down. And an uninvited blush covered my face; I hated how everyone was staring at me.

Chiron tapped on the head table, signaling everyone to continue eating, and even though every two seconds someone would turn around and glance at me, they continued normally.

Grover turned to me, his face full of questions. "Percy, what just happened? I mean everything… How?"

His words weren't stringed together, but I knew what he meant: What did you really dream about? How did Calypso suddenly appear? And what was wrong with Annabeth?

"I really don't know right now, Grover."

"Chiron said the gods granted you a wish," Grover pressed.

"Look, I'm not sure how anything happened, but I had a dream this morning when I wouldn't wake up." I decided not to keep anything from Grover. "I told Zeus and my dad that if I had the chance I would save Olympus with my prophecy if they gave me Calypso and freed her," I explained. "And now she's back, and I should be happy, but I'm not, and everything is messed up, and I don't know what to do."

Grover smirked. "So you were at Calypso's island, and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, okay? I was, and I had to leave her, and I couldn't stop thinking about her, but nothing matters right now because Annabeth's mad at me."

Lunch ended, and me and Grover walked outside together and took a seat on a log facing the woods.

"Why?" Grover finally asked. "I mean, why is Annabeth mad at you?"

"Good question," I mumbled.

Grover frowned. "Well, why did you tell her you were sorry?"

"I don't know, Grover. It just felt like the right thing to say."

"Well, maybe you said it because you feel -"

"Wait," I interrupted. "I mean… um, just don't say anything that will confuse me more right now. Please." Even I didn't know what I meant by that, but the truth was that I wasn't ready to think about anything I had been constantly burying in the back of my mind for the past three years.

Grover sighed. "Alright, then I'm not going to say anything."

"Thanks for the help," I said sarcastically.

Time passed, and I found myself in front of the big house to see Calypso. The only person I wanted to see more then her was Annabeth, but then in a strange way I also didn't want to face her; I wouldn't know what to say.

Chiron showed me to Calypso's bed, and I watched her breath peacefully as Chiron used medicines on her.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked

"Yes, just fine. However, as I said, it will take time for her to recover and adjust. These medicines should help," Chiron told me.

And then soon, Chiron got up and left, leaving me alone by Calypso's side.

I stared at her. Butterflies filled my stomach as I looked at every inch of her face. It was the face I had wanted to see ever since I left her.

But now the only thing going through my mind was how to talk to Annabeth and why everything felt so complicated. Or why my heart sped every time I even thought of talking to Annabeth.

I felt… guilty, and it scared me because I shouldn't have.

Dinner came. I prepared myself to see Annabeth at the dining pavilion, but she wasn't there. I hadn't seen her since she got up and left at lunch. I worried.

We stood in line as usual to sacrifice portions of our meal to the gods. I stood in front of the fire, smelling the odor of the smoke. "Accept my offering Lord Poseidon," I said. "And thank you for bringing Calypso back."

I sat back down, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that my _thank you_ sounded fake and halfhearted.

Grover slid next to me.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked in Chiron's direction. "I think Chiron spoke to her once, but she's in her cabin," Grover told me.

Although Chiron looked busy sorting out a matter with Mr. D, he trotted over.

Chiron looked at me. "You're wondering about, Annabeth."

"Um...yeah."

Chiron sighed. "She very strongly claims that she is alright, and that she wasn't hungry for dinner. With her determination, there wasn't much I could do to force her to eat."

I stared down at the table.

"She will be alright," Chiron told me quickly, before urgently trotting back to the head table.

Grover and I ate dinner in silence; there was a lot on both of our minds.

I felt like I was blankly shoving food in my mouth and didn't have any energy to chew.

"You really think Annabeth's alright?" I broke the silence.

Grover took another bite of his food. "I think she's alright, but she definitely has to be hungry."

I nodded and remembered. "She didn't eat lunch."

"Or breakfast," Grover told me, and I gave him a questioning look.

"This morning," Grover explained, "when you wouldn't wake up, Annabeth refused to come to breakfast. She just stayed at your side."

My heart sank.

I pushed my plate away. Grover didn't comment.

Dinner passed.

I slowly walked along the edges of the camp borderlines. They seemed weaker.

It was at that moment when I spotted Annabeth.

She was clearly headed back from the sword arena, and she looked tired; her hands were scarred, a cut on her cheek, and her grey eyes stormy with fire.

She had probably been fighting there for a long time, and with the look on her face, I was willing to bet that she had beat every camper she dueled.

It took me a lot of mental preparation, but finally I called after her. "Annabeth!"

She stopped for a second and took a look at me, then began walking again with me tailing behind her.

"Annabeth, please listen. I'm sorry!" I pleaded.

Annabeth stopped abruptly, and turned back to me. "Percy, how could you do this?" she yelled, and I felt my heart pound against my chest, hard.

She turned and walked off again. It took me a second to take everything in, but I followed. "Please, Annabeth! I said I was sorry!"

I silently thanked the gods that she didn't have her invisibility cap with her. "Sorry for what?" She sounded confused and furious all together.

"For everything," I said helplessly. "I wasn't thinking when I chose for Calypso to be here."

She kept her pace and called back, "Look Percy, I don't - I don't care about Calypso and you."

She stopped walking, and the way she said it made me feel like she was saying 'I _shouldn't_ care about Calypso and you."

"Then why are you mad?" I asked softly.

Annabeth turned and faced me. "Maybe because Calypso is evil, Percy! She used you into getting her here." I stared at her. "She probably used one of her l_ove_ spells on you!" Annabeth shouted angrily, flinching at the word 'love'.

I didn't know if Annabeth had just blurted that out because of anger, or whether she really meant it.

"I know Calypso, Annabeth," I said. "She's nothing like that. She never asked me to bring her back."

Annabeth's eyes deepened and I saw something leak out for a second. I saw hurt. But it was quickly covered by anger. "Just forget it, Percy! I don't care!" she shouted and walked off.

"Annabeth, Wait!" I called after her, but now we were nearing the cabins.

"What?" she said harshly.

"Look I'm sorry, okay? I was being stupid,"

I heard Annabeth mutter something like "Clearly." I ignored it.

"And Calypso... she's not evil at all," I continued desperately. Annabeth had reached cabin six.

"You obviously do know her, Percy." Annabeth stopped at the cabin door and turned to me. "And I'm obviously nothing! I'm not even enough for you to consider when you made your choice, or someone that you could care to tell that you were on her island!"

Before I could talk she had stepped inside and left me with a slammed door in my face.

"You're my closest friend, Annabeth," I whispered to no one and headed back towards my cabin.

But unlike any other night that I would head back to my cabin, this time – this time I felt dead.

* * *

**Wow, it hurts to write about Annabeth and Percy fighting. I've been re-reading this chapter and making changes with it throughout my winter break and I hope I finally got it right. It was very hard to keep them in character so please tell me if I succeeded with that. I promise that later on, there will be more conversation between Percy and Annabeth, and more focus on Calypso as well. Stay tuned for that. I hope my hard work for this chapter paid off, and I hope it turned out okay. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm really hoping to get some feedback, and suggestions will greatly be appreciated! Please Review!**


	4. I Regret Accepting Chrion's Task

**Once again, I am extremely sorry for taking so long! And thanks to all reviewers! This chapter is very long, and hope it covers for the wait!**

* * *

I stepped inside my cabin, and the same harsh air that I had become used to greeted me.

My cabin hadn't felt warm since the last time Grover and Annabeth had woken me up that one morning. Thinking back on that morning, it felt so long ago, although only two days had passed.

I closed the door behind me.

It was only a few hours past dinner; the night was young, but I prepared for bed.

A feeling of dread hung over my shoulders. The words Annabeth had spoken to me a just a few minutes ago were echoing over and over again in my head.

As I set Riptide on my nightstand, a flicker of red moved behind me. I jumped and uncapped my pen.

Standing right there, in front of me, was a person I thought I would never see in my cabin. It was Rachel.

"Whoa!" she said, keeping her eyes fixed on Riptide. "Percy, put that away. Don't think that I forgot about the first time you tried to kill me with that at Hoover Dam!"

I was way too shocked to speak, but I managed to blankly re-cap Riptide.

I stared, wide eyed, as Rachel walked around. "This is so cool, Percy! I never thought that _this_ was what your cabin looked liked."

She wore her regular jeans and a T-shirt. Her frizzy red hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. The only thing different was that her skin seemed to be transparent. As if she wasn't really standing in front of me. I felt like I could put my hand right through her like a hologram.

I rubbed my eyes, coming out of my trance of shock. "Ra-Rachel!" I stuttered. "How...What..."

But she was too busy acknowledging my cabin to answer me.

"Okay Rachel," I said. "This is impossible. You can't be here right now!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Gosh, Percy, will you just, like, chill? No I'm not really here; I'm just a part of your mind. Part of your imagination, you could say."

I blinked. It was at this point that I was willing to see a therapist and accept the fact that I was losing it.

"Wow!" Rachel walked over to my fountain. "This is so awesome, Percy!"

"Um...thanks," I said slowly, playing Rachel's game. "So why, and _how,_ exactly are you here?"

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged. "Your mind is that one that imagined me here, you should know."

"Rachel, I'm serious, what are you talking about? I didn't imagine you here."

"Um... apparently you did, Percy." She waved her hands in front of my face. "That's why I'm standing here."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew exactly what Rachel was talking about...

In the back of my mind I really wanted to talk to Rachel, to get her advice. It seemed like Rachel always understood why things were so tangled with me and Annabeth. I didn't know how it was possible for Rachel to actually appear in my cabin if my brain imagined her here. But seeing all the strange things I had today, I went along with it.

"So... um..." I started.

Rachel cut me off rolling her green eyes. "How'd you mess things up this time?"

I sighed. Rachel said she was just my imagination. So it wouldn't matter if I told her, right?

And so I did tell her. I told Rachel about Calypso, and about the way I had left Calypso. I told her about all my dreams and my debate with my father and Zeus. When I got to the part about how I made my decision, Rachel looked ready to explode.

"What?" she shouted. "You made the biggest decision about Calypso, and you just simply forgot to consider Annabeth?"

"I only had two minutes!" I said defensively. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just forget about everything and lose my change to save Calypso!"

She shook her head. "But still, Percy, you should have at least talked to Annabeth before doing this. I swear this is, like, the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"Okay, not helping!"

Rachel sighed sensing my frustration. "Alright, sorry. So tell me… how exactly did Annabeth take Calypso's arrival?"

Then I heard her mutter something along the lines of "Not too bad, considering you're still alive..." I ignored it.

"I don't know, Rachel. I guess she's... mad. But, I mean, Annabeth doesn't even know her."

Rachel just stared at me. "You really are blind, Percy."

I gave Rachel a small glare and began pacing back and forth.

Rachel's eyes followed me for a long time. "So you're telling me that you seriously have no idea why Annabeth suddenly hates Calypso?"

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "I'm not as smart as you. But no, I don't know why Annabeth's mad. Calypso is innocent."

Rachel walked to a corner in my cabin and just stood, as if preparing something to say.

After a long time she finally said, "Percy tell me something: Wouldn't _you _be mad if Annabeth suddenly appeared with some hot guy and kissed him?"

"Yes, I would be mad!" I answer a little too quickly, and then realized what I had just said, my face burning. "No. I mean... Well, I didn't _kiss_ Calypso, okay?"

"Yeah, Percy, instead you spent two weeks on an island with her, and then held her."

"She fell into my hands."

"But Annabeth didn't see that part. Look, the point is that it looked bad, Percy."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Percy, go lay down." Her voice so firm that I didn't think twice before I listened and got under the covers of my bunk.

Rachel took a breath. "You know that traitor guy that betrayed your camp and stuff? The one I threw a brush at."

"Luke," I said bitterly turning my head. Talking about him was the last thing I needed.

Rachel nodded. "Exactly."

"What about him?"

"I need you to think about something," Rachel said. "Why do you hate Luke so much? And why do you hate when Annabeth defends him?"

Minutes past before I finally turned back to Rachel. "Because -"

I stopped.

Rachel wasn't there anymore; she had disappeared. I was left in my cabin alone feeling like fifty pounds of bricks were sitting on my chest.

I stared at the cabin floor for a long time, just thinking, and then I shut off the lights.

-Star things-

My eyes opened early the next morning. Immediately a sense of frustration spread over me, and memories of yesterday crashed back into my head.

I took a deep breath as I mentally restated what was happening:

_Calypso is really back._

_Annabeth hates her, and possibly hates me too._

_And I had an extremely weird illusion of Rachel yesterday._

I stumbled out of bed, not sure what was in store for me today, but it seemed like my mind was only focused around one thought: Annabeth. I had to talk to her.

And that thought scared me. Annabeth was on my mind more than she shouldn't have been. I was mad at myself for not thinking about Calypso enough.

A knock on my door interrupted all my thought process at once.

"Come in." My voice sounding more depressed than I realized.

It was Chiron. He smiled and told me he had important news. I was to meet him at the big house

Before he turned I said, "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Is this good news or bad?"

He nodded, as if he expected this question. "Some of it might bring relief. And the other… may be quite disturbing."

_Just what I needed…_

But then Chiron smiled again, like nothing was wrong. "Not to worry, child. We will figure things out." He trotted out of the room.

I changed my clothes quickly.

You would think that I would be just a little bit curious to hear what the disturbing news was, but I wasn't curious at the smallest. I didn't have any interest to hear anything disturbing.

And at this point, the only news that would bring me any kind of relief would be the news that Annabeth had smiled.

I met Chiron at the big house. "Have you noticed the weather inside camp is getting colder?" he asked. It seemed off topic, but he had a point.

"Yeah, I have. Aren't the camp borders supposed to keep temperature out?"

"Yes." His face turned ashy. "But I fear that I must conclude that… the borders may be weakening."

I blinked. "What? But the Fleece…"

"The Golden Fleece is not the problem. As I have told you before, Calypso's arrival has imbalanced the fates, my boy. It is affecting the world."

I kept my eyes fixed on the wall. It felt like Chiron was telling me that the world was slowly being destroyed all because of my decision. "Can't we do anything about it?"

Chiron nodded. "This is not permanent; the fates will learn to balance themselves. The gods are giving us the best protection they can in the mean time. This will only last for weeks, months at the most. However, while the borders are weak… I fear…."

Chiron didn't need to finish. I knew what he was saying, and anger ran through my veins. "Luke," I said. "You're saying he might try to invade camp while the borders are weak."

Chiron nodded grimly. "Yes. But it is only something to consider. For now, we shouldn't worry."

There was a dreary silence in the room, and I felt like everything came back to it being my fault.

"So," I said, "was there any good news?"

Chiron smiled half-heartedly. "You might be relieved to hear that Calypso's condition is improving." He was right, I was relieved.

"Is she conscious?" I asked hopefully, but also feeling a bit nervous.

"Not yet, my boy, but she is making a fast recovery. Give it a few more days," Chiron told me.

And that summed up everything.

Before I opened the door to leave, I found myself turning back. "Chiron, do you… um… know if Annabeth's alright?"

Chiron looked into the fireplace. "As of last night, she was angry. I take it you two had an argument."

I nodded uncomfortably. "Annabeth thinks Calypso is evil."

"Can you blame her?" Chiron said, and confusion crossed over me.

"Calypso isn't evil! She's -"

Chiron interrupted. "I know, child. But you must understand Annabeth's reasons. Calypso's sudden appearance has distressed her."

I didn't say anything.

"Percy, as I said. Things will get better, I'm sure of that."

I didn't bother to acknowledge that sentence as I walked out of the big house, straight to the sword arena.

I was angry.

Everything seemed to be my fault: Calypso's condition, Annabeth's distress, the weakening of the borders, and basically the imbalance of the whole world.

I stopped when I stepped inside the arena. Apparently someone here last night and had the same idea of getting their anger out.

All the dummies were bleeding foam and straw. I hadn't ever seen them so deformed. Their appearance almost made me feel bad for them even though they were just objects.

Then I remembered last night when I saw Annabeth walking out of the sword arena. She had been here… she had done this. My heart sank, and I walked out of the sword arena too.

-Star things-

The conch sounded. I went to the dining pavilion. The first thing I noticed: Annabeth was present for breakfast. As much as I tried, I couldn't stop my eyes from glancing at her every five seconds and looking at the way her head was down as she ate. I hadn't seen her say a single word to any of her siblings.

On the other hand, it seemed like mostly everyone kept turning their heads to steal a glance at me.

Before breakfast ended, Annabeth stood up and left. _Great, so she was avoiding me._

I finished up my breakfast, which seemed so flavorless, and as breakfast was dismissed, I found myself standing outside, wondering where to go.

Part of me wanted to find Annabeth and attempt talking to her again.

And then the other part of my brain was scolding me. It was angry at me for not thinking about Calypso as much as I was thinking about Annabeth. It yelled at me for bringing Calypso into this world and barely considering her.

I headed towards the big house.

Chiron invited me in as he led me to Calypso's room.

It was a small room, with a huge window overlooking the beach. The sun poured in the room hitting the wall just across the window.

Against that wall was a bed, on which Calypso gracefully laid. Her hands were folded over her stomach formally, and her soft braided hair neatly rested over her shoulder.

I couldn't help but compare her to the way princesses slept in fairytales. She was perfect.

I stood next to the bed. The bright sun flashing on her face vanished as my figure became shade, and I knelt down next to her.

Chiron was watching me carefully, standing by the door.

We all kept our positions for a long time, 'til Chiron stepped forward and knelt next to me by Calypso's bed.

He positioned his hands over Calypso's chest, and I could feel energy draining out from Chiron's hands and seeping into her body.

"It's special healing," Chiron told me. "I used it on you your first summer after your scorpion bite."

I nodded, though that memory was uncomfortable. I remembered the day Luke betrayed camp and had summoned a scorpion.

"Why does she need healing?" I broke out of my thoughts. "She isn't injured or poisoned, right?"

"No, she's fine," Chiron answered, "but this healing should speed the arrival of her conscious."

It was as soon as he had said that when Calypso moved. My heart immediately seemed to pick up and started pounding.

She didn't make any big movement but a simple move of her hands.

Chiron resided his hands and watched in the same curiosity as me.

Very hesitantly I reached towards Calypso. Chiron didn't stop me, and I gently touched her forehead.

"How does she feel?" Chiron asked.

"Cold."

Then we just watched in amazement as, very slowly, Calypso's eyes fluttered open. I brushed her loose hair back before taking my hand away.

Chiron and I stayed silent. We were giving Calypso her time to look around the room, and to remember everything.

My heart never stopped racing as her eyes glanced around the walls and then fell on me.

I could never explain what happened then… but I just stared back at Calypso. An electrifying current passing between our eyes.

After a long time, I gathered my thoughts in an attempt to speak. Memories of my stay with Calypso on Ogygia were filling me when I said, "Well, the sleeper finally awakes."

There was silence.

_Well, the sleeper finally awakes_. Those were the first official words Calypso had spoken to me back on Ogygia. More memories filled me.

Looking at Calypso's expression I knew that she remembered those words as much as me, and she answered, "How long have I been out?" Her voice weak.

A small smile spread over my face. I remembered that I had asked Calypso that exact question in response. I knew that we were repeating our conversation back on Ogygia.

I reached up and touched Calypso's forehead again. But she didn't back way like I had on her island, although her face was full of confusion.

"Listen," I said. "You're at Camp Half-Blood."

"What…How -" Calypso began as I interrupted.

"Calypso." I locked eyes with her. "You're… you're in the real world. You're free from your island."

Her almond eyes widened, and I could tell what she was going through. "Look," I said gently. "You're safe, I promise. I'll explain everything. But right now, you need to rest."

"Percy…"

"Don't worry," I whispered, and I'm sure that was the last thing she heard before her eyes closed.

I took a breath absorbing all that in, and then I faced Chiron.

He was still studying me intently, as if trying to figure out exactly how deep my relationship was with Calypso.

Then he sighed. "Well, I was not expecting her conscious to return so soon. But this is a good sign. She shall be just fine; there is nothing more to worry about," Chiron assured me.

I swallowed. My mind felt tangled, like a million things were going on at once, and I just wanted them to stop.

I stood up and the bright drawings of the sun fell back on Calypso's face.

"One more thing, my boy," Chiron said as we walked out of Calypso's room. "I think it would be best to assemble a meeting as soon as possible."

"You mean a meeting to talk about… Calypso?" That was the last thing I wanted to do.

Chiron nodded. "Yes, we must discuss her. But also to discuss _other _matters…"

Again, Chiron didn't have to say it. He wanted to have a meeting to consider the chances of Kronos' army invading camp.

"Fine," I said dully. "When?"

"After lunch, Child." Chiron looked at me thoughtfully. "It will be your job to inform all the cabin leaders. Alright?"

And as much as I felt like protesting, I didn't have the energy. I regretfully nodded and accepted Chiron's task, knowing it wasn't going to be easy.

First I got Beckendorf out of the way. He was easy; I simply told him about the meeting.

Telling Silena about the meeting was harder because she kept pressing about Calypso.

Clarisse tried to act like she didn't care, although she listened to me carefully.

Travis and Connor took matters light and carelessly took the information.

After informing most of the cabin leaders, I found my heart picking up faster than it had for Calypso's awakening. I knew my next task.

I had to tell Annabeth about the meeting.

A heavy nervousness hung over me, and I wished things were simpler.

Annabeth was furious with me, and I knew getting her to listen to me wouldn't be easy. I wanted to back away and just forget about telling her.

And then my next thought scared me too. I could have just had Grover tell her about the meeting or someone else, but with every last feeling I had, I was eager to talk to Annabeth; I _wanted_ to talk to her more than anything. I needed to get her to listen to me.

I took a breath and headed to find Annabeth.

* * *

**I know there wasn't as much percabeth in this chapter, but I promise it's coming first thing next chapter!**

**And to those few percalypso fans out there: I hope you enjoyed the minor percalypso scene in this chapter. More is promised later on.**

**Please review! I'd really like to hear what you think of this chapter, especially the beginning scene with Rachel; I was a little hesitant about using Rachel to give Percy advice, but I hoped it worked out well. And I'd really love to hear any suggestions for the next chapter- what do you think Annabeth's reaction should be? Should she let Percy talk to her or stay distant?**


	5. I Regret Stepping Back

**As usual- Thanks to all reviewers! Since the last chapter didn't have Annabeth in it at all, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I had just finishing searching half the camp for Annabeth.

I couldn't remember if I had stopped to take a breath even once, or whether I had just been constantly walking around the camp grounds for hours.

As I came close to the North Woods, I spotted Grover. He was settled on top of a roomy log relaxing in the breeze, next to him sat Juniper.

Grover frowned when he saw me approaching. "Have you been running or something, Percy?"

That was the first time I realized that I was out of breath.

"No." I said quickly. "Listen, there's a meeting after Lunch. Be at the big house. It's important."

"Right," Grover nodded, "The meeting about… the new camper."

I noted how he didn't say Calypso's name. I guess my emotions made it pretty clear that I was uncomfortable with anyone talking about her.

"Yeah, that." I looked down. "And it's about other stuff too. Just make sure your there, okay?"

"Sure, I will."

"Listen, another thing," I said. "Have you seen Annabeth?"

Grover took thought for a while before answering, "Sorry, I haven't seen her since breakfast."

At this point, a new emotion was crossing me. It was worry.

I had searched half the camp, and no one had seen Annabeth. With all these cross of thoughts, I didn't even bother to hide the concern on my face.

"Percy, relax." Grover said. "You're over thinking this."

Juniper spoke up, "Grover's right. It's not like Annabeth went anywhere. She has to be somewhere inside camp."

"Right," I said dully. "Let me know if you see her, I need to tell her about the meeting."

Grover raised his eyebrows and I had a feeling he wanted to say something like '_Are you really going to attempt talking to Annabeth?_' Considering, as of last night, Annabeth had made it pretty clear that she was angry. But then Grover simply said, "Okay."

And I left him there, sitting with Juniper peacefully with no worries in the world.

I almost envied him. He could be happy. Nothing was complicated for him. Now don't get me wrong- I mean, I was glad Grover had it easy. He earned his peace after his tough challenges through life. It just bothered me- Why couldn't I have it simple?

I reached the stables. Annabeth wasn't there either. Or at the sword arena, or at the mess hall, or by Zeus's fist, or at archery practice, or at the climbing wall. I stayed away from the camp borders that were giving off a dreary presence. It seemed like everyone else was avoiding them too.

Finally, I found myself near the cabins. During this time of day, Annabeth would never usually be in her cabin, but I gave it a shot as I stood on the steps of cabin six.

The aura of the cabin made me nervous. The flash-backs, I could see of standing here when Annabeth was yelling last night, didn't help. I pushed Annabeth's words form last night out of my head when I knocked on the front door.

I waited for like 5 whole minutes before someone finally opened the door.

It was one of Annabeth's older brothers. I recalled his name being "Jake."

He looked at me.

His expression didn't change at the least, but at the same time it became firmer…colder. His eyes seemed to narrow at me and they looked at me up and down. I had a feeling he was thinking '_Gross. It's the stupid son of Poseidon_.' But he simply said, "Yes?"

Butterflies were already creeping up my stomach. I had no idea what to say. "Um…I-…uh…" I stuttered stupidly.

Jake raised one eyebrow. I mentally gathered myself and took a breath. "I mean…" I said. "Is Annabeth there?"

Jake's expression seemed to turn colder. "No."

I had to try hard to resist protesting. "Okay, Would you know where she is?"

He took a few seconds before answering me, "No, I wouldn't. And if I did; I would have no intentions of ever telling _you _where my little sister is." Nothing more was said, before the door of Cabin 6 was shut in my face for the second time.

Jake had said _my little sister,_as if he was being a protective older brother. And he was clearly protecting Annabeth from me, as if I was hurting her...

The pain from all my walking on the bottom of my feet seemed to suddenly multiply.

Next, I checked the amphitheater, the volley ball court, the strawberry Fields, and the big house. She wasn't anywhere. More worry.

I was almost considering the possibility that she could have been sitting somewhere invisibly under her hat. But Annabeth wasn't like that. She wouldn't just sit somewhere invisibly. She liked to face the world.

With all my hope, I headed towards the only place I hadn't checked, the one place I was avoiding- Half-blood Hill.

Half blood Hill, was the closest place to the camp borders, and carried the heaviest feeling of dread- the feeling of the camp borders weakening.

As I reached the peak of the hill, I couldn't help think about the time when I made my decision. The moment when Calypso fell into my arms.

Once I reached the top, Thalia's tree came into view.

And then my heart sped…

Sitting there, leaned against the trunk on the tree, was Annabeth.

I froze- my heart fast, my stomach doing summersaults.

Vivid flash backs consumed me; I could hear Annabeth's voice replay in my head so clearly that it was scary.

Her voice echoed through my head. It re-stated everything she had said to me last night:

_"Percy, how could you do this?!"  
"Look Percy, I don't...I don't… care about Calypso and you."  
"Maybe because Calypso is evil, Percy!" She used you into getting her here. She probably used on of her _love_ spells on you."  
"Just forget it, Percy! I don't care!"  
"You obviously do know her, Percy. And I'm obviously nothing! I'm not even enough for you to consider when you made your choice, or someone that you could care to tell that you were on her island!"_

The words repeated over and over, till finally I took a step forward breaking my strand of thoughts. The loud voice in my head left.

I could only see Annabeth's back as she sat curled up hugging her knees. Her head rest on her knees.

I didn't know if Annabeth had noticed me behind her, but if she did- she didn't move at the slightest.

I could never tell you how long I stood there. It felt like hours to me. I simply stood and stared at her back. I was pretty sure I memorized the position and color of every single loose hair that spread out over her shoulders.

The sun seemed to be full in the sky when I broke out of my trance. It took me a lot of mental preparation to take yet another step forward.

"Annabeth," I said. My voice was barely audible.

She still didn't move, but I knew her- She could hear me.

"Please listen," I said quietly.

Her posture stiffened. I uncertainly took two more small and slow steps forward. I was barley standing beside her now. It was almost just enough to see her face.

A lot of questions crossed my mind then. Questions like, _why was Annabeth sitting here? How long had she been here? _And then the biggest thought that stood out in my mind was_- did Annabeth want to be alone? _

By the way Annabeth had been sitting, it seemed like she was clearly very deep in thought. I immediately felt guilty for invading. I should have respected the fact that she wanted to be alone.

"Leave." Annabeth said. My heart skipped a beat.

I was very aware of the Goosebumps that had suddenly filled my arms, at the sound of her dry tone. Her voice seemed so ... emotionless… but not harsh... it seemed venerable- as if she were requesting for me to leave. But like I said, all at the same time, her voice seemed completely emotionless.

There were a lot of things I wanted to say then. I wanted to tell Annabeth that I had been looking for her for hours. I wanted to ask her if she was alright. I wanted to tell her that she hadn't left my mind for a second. But then most of all, I wanted to say sorry.

Leaving was the last thing I wanted to do. But, again, at the same time, it was the only thing I wanted to do… I wanted to run.

"Annabeth, please listen." I repeated.

There was silence for a long time. My heart continued to pound.

"Go, Percy." She said.

Strangely, it felt like Annabeth meant so much more than just the two words she spoke. I felt like she was making it very clear that she didn't want to talk. That she needed to think before she could talk to me.

And I did something I knew I would be frustrated at myself for- I respected her words.

I took a step back. "Okay." My voice hid a trace of disappointment.

Before I turned, she said, "Thank you," Her voice carried no tone.

And that made me stop and stare at her a little longer. My brain was urging me to move- to leave, and to give Annabeth time to think. But somehow I just couldn't.

I stopped, I stood there. Somewhere during that time, my mind found another escuse to talk to talk to her- to tell her about the meeting.

"Annabeth… Alright," I said, "I won't say anything. I won't say anything about myself, or about you, or….her. But I have to tell you something. Please just listen for 2 minutes."

Her voice seemed to pick up. "Percy -"

"Just 2 minutes," I cut her off. "I know you don't want to listen, but this is about-"

Annabeth snapped, "I told you, I don't care abou-"

"Annabeth, please." I let my hands fall by my side. "Just listen. I promise I'm not going to say anything about…_that_."

Annabeth knew aswell as me that I meant the _situation with Calypso_, when I said "_that."_

There was silence for a long time. My heart felt like it was sinking as I felt the gloomy aura of the camp borders.

"I have to tell you something important." I insisted.

Annabeth hugged her knees tighter. "What?"

"After lunch, there's a meeting. Chiron wants you there."

"I'm not coming."Annabeth stated.

I thought for a long time, before finally saying, "Why?"

"Percy, I told you before, I don't care about _her_. Nor do I have any interest to sit in a meeting to discuss _her_."

"The meeting's not _only_ about Calypso."

I fixed my eyes on the Golden Fleece. Its gleaming golden color seemed to fade.

"If you intend on telling me what else it's about, say it. Otherwise, just leave-"

"Luke." I interrupted, my voice suddenly harder. "The meeting, I mean… Chiron also wants to give us some news about Luke."

Annabeth's shoulders loosened from her tight posture, as if she forgot all the problems in the world- just at Luke's name.

"What _news_?" This time her voice was difference. It wasn't emotionless- it was concerned.

I felt a knot twist in my stomach.

"He might be planning an invasion." I said resentfully.

"What? Why?" Her words coming out quick, though she didn't turn her face back to look at me.

I inhaled a breath and shut my eyes tight.

"Annabeth," I said. "Just come to the meeting."

I could sense Annabeth's tight posture return. "Fine," she said.

I stood there, eyes closed.

I had the hugest urge to just blurt out an explanation for Calypso. I wanted to blurt out that I was sorry, I wanted to explain my situation when I made my decision, I wanted to convince Annabeth that Calypso was innocent- that Calypso was not evil, she was trustworthy, and amazing, and she was the reason that I was even alive today, because she healed me. I wanted to blurt out a thousand things; I wanted to tell Annabeth that she meant a lot more than just nothing to me. I wanted to tell Annabeth why I hadn't ever told her about Calypso, why I hid the fact that I was in Ogygia. I wanted to tell Annabeth that she was my best friend…my closest friend. I wanted to blurt out that I couldn't take Annabeth not talking to me, that I couldn't take Annabeth being mad at me.

I opened my eyes. "Thanks for listening... Bye."

I turned and headed down the hill. But before Annabeth was completely out of view, I called back, "And I'm sorry. I swear, I am."

The last thing I saw before I left her was her head coming up off her knees and leaning back to rest against the tree as she stared up at the sky- centered with the sun and decorated with clouds.

* * *

**Well, it was hard deciding how to have Annabeth react- but I hope this turned out okay. Let me know how you liked it. **

**Sorry, I know that not a lot happened in this chapter besides Percy talking to Annabeth, but more will start happening soon, and I'll start focusing on Calypso a lot more. The next chapter will be the meeting, so stay tuned! **

**I'll probably have the next chapter up fast- that is, if you guys review! =D**


	6. I Regret Saying a Single Word

**Thanks to the reviewers! And sorry for taking so long to update. I re-wrote this chapter four times, and I hope I finally got it right. Read and Review! **

* * *

Lunch passed by quicker than I expected.

Word had spread fast among the campers that a meeting was being held, and I could hear endless gossip about Calypso.

It made me angry- the way all the campers were talking about Calypso. They hadn't even seen Calypso wake up once, and they were already judging her.

I ate my food dully as I thought about the meeting. I wanted to defend Calypso as much as I could, but for some reason it seemed like an incredibly hard thing to do with Annabeth sitting there.

Throughout lunch, my thoughts juggled back and forth. I was trying to figure out exactly how I wanted to talk on the subject of Calypso. But everything seemed to come back to the question _"What would Annabeth think of that?" _

Finally I gave up as I began to think about bigger problems- like the camp borders weakening. Could Kronos's army really be planning an invasion while the borders are weak?

I took a sip of water from my glass, and set it down. My hands were tightly fixed around the glass as thoughts continued to flood me.

Kronos was nothing but evil. And through my eyes; Luke's was worse than Kronos. Luke was the reason that kronos was alive again. Luke was the reason I had come close to death so many time. Luke was the reason our camp was in danger. Luke was the reason Annabeth was so hurt.

I could see the water in my glass start whirling around.

Luke was the reason Annabeth would avoid discussing anything about Kronos with me. Luke was the reason Annabeth didn't want Kronos to be defeated. Luke was the reason Annabeth was holding back.

The water in my glass was crashing among the edges more rapidly now. It was like a mini whirlpool inside.

Why did Annabeth have so much hope for Luke? He was evil… he wasn't ever going to change- didn't she get that?

Luke betrayed her. He had her hold the sky. He tried to kill her. He deceived her. He lied to her. He hurt her.

And still…Annabeth respected him. She admired him. She believed in him.

The water started rising to the rim of my glass.

_Why?_ That question bothered me the most. Why did Annabeth care about the guy so much? Why did she-

"Percy?"

I looked up releasing my grip on the glass. The water plopped down and crashed like a wave at the bottom of the cup and settled.

It was Grover. He started at the glass in amazement. "How were you doing that...?"

"Oh, Uh- I don't know." I said truthfully, "I just willed it to happen, I guess."

"Okay… well, that was cool Percy."

"Yeah, thanks,"

Grover looked at me for a long time. "Percy, you know… Lunch is over. The meeting's about to start."

That was the first time I looked around me. Grover was right, all the campers had left, and I was the only one sitting there.

"Seriously, Percy, are you sure you're alright?"

The truth was I didn't know how to answer that. But I simply nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. "

I could tell Grover wanted to press. He could read my emotions and I was pretty sure he knew how frustrated I was. "Percy you sure you're up to this meeting? "

"Just forget it, Grover. Really I'm okay." I stood up. "Let's just get the meeting over with."

We entered the big house. The meeting was held in the usual place; around a ping pong table in the big house.

I found the seating arrangement just a little… uncomfortable-considering Annabeth was sitting directly across from me and it was hard not to look straight ahead.

Silena sat next to Annabeth, diagonally from me. Grover was next to me and the rest of the head cabin leaders- Beckendorf, Clarisse, and Connor and Travis- were occupying the rest of the seats around us. The head seats were held by Chiron and Mr.D.

With all my thoughts about Luke, and my confusion with Annabeth- I wasn't in the happiest mood as we started.

"Alright," Chiron began, "Everyone has been called here to discuss a few… issues that have come up in the past few days,"

I could hear Mr.D sigh, as if he was saying _"Get on with it,"_ and that didn't help my anger.

"You don't have to be her_, sir_." I glared at the God of Wine, which wasn't smart unless I wanted to be turned into a clump of grapes.

"Thank you for your concern Perry Johansson," Mr.D ignorantly retorted, "Sitting here with you kiddies is the last thing I want to do."

"Then feel free to leave," I said harshly.

"Do you think I have a choice, Mr. Johansson? Do you think I would like to sit here listening to how you messed things up by wishing for the return of your _lover_?"

That basically hit my score point. My eyes disobediently glanced at Annabeth who was obviously aggravated. I don't know what I would've said to Mr.D but I was sure it would've gotten him to personally juice me into wine.

Fortunately Chiron interrupted, "Percy," He fixed me with his hard stare, "There is already enough war, we don't need to create new conflicts."

Irritated, I leaned back in my chair.

"As I was saying," Chiron re-started, "I'm sure everyone is aware of the situation with the …new camper."

"Calypso," I corrected. I hated how everyone was referring to her as _the new camper. _I wanted calypso to be treated normally. "She has a name."

"Right," Chiron said, "The situation with _Calypso. _Currently she is unconscious. Though, she is recovering fast. We can expect her awakening in a few days."

"Why is she unconscious, in the first place?" Beckendorf spoke.

"Yeah," Travis chimed in, "She's not hurt,"

"She has made a major transformation," Chiron explained, "From a lost phantom island of immortality and in to the real world. She's adjusting."

A few nodded.

"Alright," Chiron said, "When Calypso awakes, I ask that-"

"But Chrion," Silena interrupted, "You're skipping. First tell us; How exactly did Calypso_,_ just appear?"

Chiron stayed quiet, as if he had no idea how to explain it.

"I mean," Silena continued, "in the legend the fates punished her. She gets send a hero every few thousand years but she can't just walk off her island."

It didn't surprise me how much Silena knew about the legend. Pretty much all the Aphrodite children worshiped Calypso's legend. I knew it was Silena's favorite myth, anyway.

"Well…" Chiron said. "Yes, you're right. She didn't simply leave her island."

"Then, _how_?" Silena asked eagerly.

Chiron looked at me. And pretty soon everyone else's heads turned towards me too. Everyone, that is except for Annabeth. She hadn't bothered to look at me once.

"Percy," Silena said slowly, _"_You_…you _were on Calypso's island weren't you?" Silena's eyes were jumping from excitement to find out.

My throat turned dry. I should have been able to answer Silena's question easily, it shouldn't have gotten me so nervous. I mean, it was obvious that I had been on her island considering she was at here at camp.

Silence consumed the air, and I was growing more and more uncomfortable by the feeling of everyone's eyes fixed on me so intently.

But I only stared in front of me… I stared at Annabeth.

Annabeth's eyes were set on the black surface of the table. It was clear that everyone was waiting for my answer.

Very slowly, Annabeth's grey eyes moved up and fixed on my camp necklace that was tied around my neck.

Then, even slower, Annabeth looked higher and her eyes immediately clicked into my gaze.

Butterflies filled my stomach. I knew why Annabeth had looked at me. She wanted to hear it from my mouth- she wanted to know if I was really on Calypso's island.

A lot of thoughts ran through my head, before I spoke.

"Yeah," My voice came out in a whisper. "I was."

A very strange kind of hard stare continued to pass between me and Annabeth. I felt friction between our eyes.

I didn't know what was going through Annabeth's mind, I watched her carefully. During our stare her mouth had fell slightly open. The room was so silent I could hear the slow breaths she was taking in. Right away, I regretted admitting it.

Annabeth tore her eyes away.

I looked back at Silena, whose face was lit up with pleasure. "When?!" She shrieked, "Oh my gods, Percy! Why didn't you tell anyone? What happened? How long? What was the island like? "

I heard Clarisse grunt. "Please," she sat forward, "We're not here to discuss how Prissy spend his stupid romantic time with the _chick _on that island. Get to the important stuff,"

It took all my willpower not to retort to Clarisse, though I had a million things to say. Most of all I wanted to tell Annabeth that it wasn't like that.

Chiron stared at me apologetically-sensing how uncomfortable this meeting was turning out for me.

I took a breath. "Is it really important how she got here?" I faced everyone, "She's here, and it's done."

"But Percy-"Silena started and I interrupted.

"Look, All I want to say is that, it's because I made a deal with the gods. They gave me Calypso. But now, if I get the chance, I have to save Olympus with my prophecy."

"Your prophecy?" Beckendorf said.

"If there's a final battle, and if I have control, I swore I would choose to save Olympus and the gods."

There was silence for a long time after that.

"This prophecy could end up killing you." Clarisse said.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Percy, why'd you accept the deal if it involved your prophecy?" Grover said, "That's dangerous,"

"There was no other way," I said.

"No other way for what?"

As much as I didn't want to say it, it just spilled out of me- "No other way to get Calypso back,"

I wished I hadn't had said that. I wished I could have pressed the rewind button and taken it back. My eyes immediately shot at Annabeth and I watched her let out a silent breath. I looked at her closely enough to tell her cheeks were powdery red- out of all the emotion crossing her, and possibly out of anger. I swallowed and looked down.

"Aw!" Silena was the first to break the silence, "You put your life in danger just to bring her back and to be with her. That's so sweet, Percy!"

"No!" I said, finding myself looking directly at Annabeth. "It's not like that. I promise."

Annabeth looked at me and I held her gaze like a magnet.

I continued, "I can't explain it, Annabeth. I can't explain why I had to get Calypso back or why I swore my prophecy. But I needed to… I needed to help her." I felt my heart pounding; I wish I hadn't said anything to begin with. "And, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all this, Annabeth. But if you'd just let me talk to you, I could explain. It's really not what it seems like!"

Her eyes seemed to look like a dull shade of gray. Not the same grey that was full of life.

"Fine, I am letting you talk to me, Percy." Annabeth said, "Explain."

"Not here." I said helplessly, "Alone,"

Annabeth took a while to answer, "Forget it, Percy,"

I stared at her, my eyes almost pleading.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," She said, turning her head.

"Why?"

"Because, I told you; I don't...I don't care about _her_. Or about you and her,"

There it was again. The way she said it, sounded like she was telling herself she s_houldn't_ care.

"Perry, Annabelle," Mr.D sighed, "Feel free to take your personal matters outside. There is already enough drama in this room."

I realized we were still sitting in front of everyone who had been watching us.

I felt temperature rising to my face. I was uncomfortable with every studying me. I was frustrated, I was angry, and I was confused.

"Okay," Chiron said, "As I was saying to begin with; when Calypso wakes, I ask that everyone treats her normally."

"How are we supposed to treat her normally?" Travis said,

"Yeah," Connor agreed, "It's kind of hard to act like she's normal."

That annoyed me. "What makes you think she's not normal?" I snapped, "Do you know her? Have you even seen her?"

"Hey, I'm just saying…" Connor held up his hands.

"I mean, she randomly came out of nowhere… it's not exactly a normal situation." Travis said.

"Yeah," Connor continued, "It's not like we have anything against her personally."

I didn't say anything.

"Um…" Beckendorf said. He sat forward looking thoughtful as if he were collecting words.

"Yes?" Chiron gestured.

"Isn't Calypso like a… Titan?" He asked cautiously, and then with a quick glance at me, he added, "Don't take this the wrong way, Percy. I mean I'm just asking."

Annabeth crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. A feeling told me that she was eager to talk on this topic.

"No, I said. "She's not."

"Yes, she is." Annabeth spoke narrowing her eyes as she stared through the doorway.

The cabin leaders looked back and forth between me and Annabeth.

"That's a good question, Charles." Silena said. "I mean, in the legends she-"

"I know the legends, okay?" I snapped, "And I also know Calypso in person."

"If you know Calypso so well, Percy." Annabeth said, eyes fixed away. "Then you should know that she got punished for supporting the Titans."

"Her punishment was unfair," I stated.

"Percy," Grover said, "Did Calypso ever tell you that she supports the gods?"

He had a point.

"No," I said honesty, "she didn't say that, but I know…I know she's not evil."

"She's a Titan, Percy," Annabeth was heard, "no matter what you say."

Thoughts and…anger consumed me.

"Luke," I said- my voice suddenly hard. "Is a Titan, Annabeth."

Annabeth turned her head and looked at me directly in the eye. "Percy," Her stare was so hard; it was becoming difficult not to look away, "Don't _even _talk about Luke."

She faced the doorway again, and I stared.

The most awkward silence yet, filled the room.

Chiron cleared his throat and inched forward recollecting the meeting. "Are there anymore questions about Calypso? Speak now."

It felt like almost everyone had something left to say. No one was exactly satisfied with the conversation on Calypso. But it felt like everyone kept their mouth shut for my sake, knowing I would defend her.

"Um," Travis spoke, "What cabin will she be staying in?"

I understood Travis's concern. I had stayed in the Hermes cabin myself for a couple of days and I knew exactly how crowded it was. I didn't blame him for not wanting Calypso in their over-crowded cabin.

"I'm not sure," Chiron said, "does anyone have suggestions to present?"

I heard Annabeth mumble something along the lines of "She can stay in Tartaurus for all I care,"

I didn't snap at Annabeth.

"Well," Chiron said, once again breaking awkward silence, "I think it's best if we determine this later. For now, treat her normally. "

A few nodded.

"Percy," Chiron said, "Since you are very much…involved in this situation. Would you like to add anything?"

I sat forward, "Yeah," I said, and gathered my words in a breath, "Don't judge Calypso."

The room was silent. "Please." I added. "She's not the same person you know from the legends. She's also not the same girl you guys have made gossip about. Calypso is just a normal person. And she's nice… and she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. She can benefit us. And she's the reason I'm alive today, and the reason I ever made it back from that explosion. So if you judge Calypso, judge her by getting to know her…not the legends."

I leaned back, "That's all I wanted to say,"

I felt grateful because everyone showed enough respect to keep quiet. Beckendorf, Silena, Grover, Connor, and Travis were nice enough to nod at me considerately. "Thanks," I said.

"Alright, that will conclude Calypso," Chiron said, "Now, I have other news. It may be quiet disturbing…"

* * *

**I'm not too satisfied with how this turned out, but I hope it wasn't too bad. Did Percy defend Calypso enough? Too much? Well, I hope I got everyone in character- Please let me know what you think! **

**Also, I'd like to ask you guys what you think of the chapter lengths. Sometimes I feel like they get a little too long, and I go and cut out details. So please let me know if I need to make them shorter or if they're fine. **

**Please Review! Thanks in advance! **


	7. I Regret Going to the Stupid Meeting

**Another chapter! Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"Alright," Chiron said, "Now, I have other news. It may be quite disturbing…"

Annabeth suddenly became interested as she lifted her head to look at Chiron.

I knew she was expecting news about Luke, and I tried not to feel annoyed.

"With Calypso's arrivfal, the fates have become imbalanced," Chiron explained, "It's affecting the entire world, as well as our camp."

"What do you mean?" Clarisse said, "How is it affecting our camp?"

"The camp borders," Chiron exhaled, "They are weakening."

The aura in the room drastically became tense.

A chorus of "What?" and "How?" was heard among the cabin leaders around the table.

Then finally, Bekendorf managed to form a sentence despite his alarm, "They're weakening?" he said, "What do you mean? How do we fix it?"

"The matter is not so urgent," Chiron said reassuringly, "This is not permanent. The fates will learn to balance themselves out with in few weeks. In the meantime the gods are using their powers to give us protection and keep the monsters out."

"Oh," Silena said, "…then we shouldn't worry, right?"

"Yeah," Travis said, "If the fates will fix themselves, what's the problem?"

Chiron nodded, "There is something we must consider, though…"

Everyone waited nervously till Mr.D rushed the matter, "Yes, Chiron?"

"While the camp borders are weak," Chiron said, "We must consider the possibility of ..._our enemies... _trying to invade camp."

"What?" Bekendorf asked, which summed up everyone's confused faces.

"Our enemies;" Chiron repeated. "...Kronos and his army."

The room was already cold with the camp borders allowing the cold wind inside, but as the Titans Lords name was mentioned, goose bumps filled my arms.

"So your saying that…while the camp borders are weak, Kronos' army might take this chance to try and invade camp?" Connor summed up.

Chiron nodded grimly.

There was silence for a long time.

I glanced at Annabeth. It was hard to read her expression.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Grover asked anxiously.

"We must stay prepared." Chiron said simply.

"How?" Silena spoke, "Do you mean we need to make a battle plan or something?"

"Exactly," Chiron said, " There are multiple things we can do to prepare, and they must be organized right now."

"How are we supposed to prepare for an attack from Kronos?" Clarisse said. "I mean…what good will having a plan be?"

"We will never be fully prepared," Chiron's face ashy, "though, we must do everything in our abilities."

"But," Silena said, "We're not really even sure that the invasions going to happen. You said that Kronos _might_ take this chance to invade. But there's a chance that he won't…right?"

"You're right, Child. There might not be any invasion at all. But…the chances don't go in our favor."

A dreary silence filled the room. Annabeth was listening to everyone closely and quietly, and I wished I knew what she was thinking.

"So how exactly do we organize this?" Bekendorf asked.

Chiron nodded "The most important thing we need to do is stay armed at all times. We need to set guards along the borders and be extra precautionary."

"If Luke really is planning something," I said "then we should expect-"

"Kronos," Annabeth interrupted me.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Kronos." Annabeth repeated calmly, "You meant to say; If _kronos_ is really planning something. Not Luke."

I stared at her. "Luke is part of Kronos, Annabeth."

"No," Annabeth said. Her voice was dangerously calm, though, her eyes were fiery. "Luke is Luke. And Kronos is a Titan."

"Luke is-"

"Whoa, guys." Grover interrupted. "Just focus here. We're talking about organizing a plan,"

I took a breath and faced Chiron again, "Like I was saying... if _Kronos _is really planning something then we should expect a big battle. We need to be prepared for combat."

"Yes," Chiron said, " We need to work together for this matter."

He turned to Clarisse and suggested that she handled the offense. He told Bekendorf to make sure everyone was armed with weapons. Grover was to inform the satyrs and position them as guards around the borders.

Chiron continued to give out orders, till everyone had a job.

Silena was supposed to inform all the campers and spread the word. Annabeth was in charge of defense.

Then Chiron looked at me, "Percy, If there is a battle…you will be kronos' main target."

A lump formed in my throat.

"You control the prophecy, my boy" Chiron continued, "He'll try to eliminate you in every chance he gets."

"I already know that." I said trying to sound braver than I felt.

"We can't give Kronos that chance," Chiron said. "It's to risky to have you go out in battle."

"What are you saying?" I sat forward, "I'm not just going to stand back in the battle."

Chiron sighed, "Percy, you have to understand-"

"No," I interrupted. "I don't care. Luke can try to kill me all he wants. I'm not going to give him that chance. I'm not standing back, Chiron. I'm not going to sit in some type of guarded room. I have to fight, I'm strong enough to stay alive."

The look on Chiron's face told me that he knew I wasn't going to change my mind.

I glanced at Annabeth and I found that she was already looking at me. Our eyes locked for barley a second before Annabeth awkwardly looked away.

I realized I had said Luke's name again, instead of Kronos.

Chiron exhaled, "Alright. Does everyone understand?"

We nodded.

"So," Clarisse said, "All this is happening just because Calypso is off her island?"

I narrowed my eyes at Clarisse. "That doesn't mean that any of this is Calypso's fault."

Clarisse returned my glare, "I'm not saying it's Sleeping Beauty's fault."

"Then who's fault are you saying this is?" I matched her tone.

I didn't need Clarisse to answer that. I felt guilty enough- ever since I had seen Annabeth's face on half blood hill when Calypso arrived, I hadn't stopped blaming myself.

"Hey, It's not all Percy's fault," Silena said _trying_ to be helpful.

"Why are we all making this such a big deal?" Connor said.

"Seriously," Travis agreed, "The borders weakening are just temporary. We can handle a battle. Besides, Percy's has his girlfriend back - she's not evil - they can be happy together- the end."

Travis's words made me realize how badly I didn't want that as my ending.

"No," I said.

"What?" Travis raised an eyebrow.

"I looked directly at Annabeth. "She's is _not_ my girlfriend. I told you; I can't explain it."

Annabeth looked at me.

"Okay…" Connor said, "So if she's not your girlfriend, what would you call her, Percy?"

I broke my gaze from Annabeth and glared at Connor. "What I call Calypso is part of my personal business."

Connor just raised his eyebrows, as if he was wondering why the heck I was acting so up tight.

He had no idea what was going on. Heck, even I didn't know what was going on with me and Annabeth.

"Alright, guys," Bekendorf said, "Let's just get back on topic."

"Right," Clarisse grunted, "As I was saying...this has to be _someone's _fault. This matter didn't just bring itself here."

Leave it up to Clarisse to create war.

As I thought more about whose fault it was, the angrier I became. "This isn't Calypso's fault, Clarisse. If you need to blame someone, blame Luke."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Are you saying that this is Luke's fault?" Annabeth spoke. Her voice was steady. "Because it isn't, Percy."

"Yes it is, Annabeth." I was fed up with holding back. "If it wasn't for Luke, we wouldn't have to worry about camp being invaded."

"And if it wasn't for _her_," Annabeth didn't even find Calypso worthy of saying her name, "The borders wouldn't have weakened in the first place."

"If it wasn't for Luke; Kronos wouldn't be in this stage right now. He's responsible for the death of thousands of half-bloods including our friends."

"Percy," Annabeth said, "If it wasn't for Luke, I wouldn't be alive. He took care of me."

"And If it wasn't for Calypso, Annabeth," I said, "I wouldn't be alive either. She healed me."

"Is that why you brought her back in this world, Percy? Because you owe her your life?" Annabeth voice picked up.

"No," I raised my voice to her level, "I brought Calypso back because..." I stopped... I realized that I really didn't have words.

"Because she means more to you than just someone who healed you? Is that it?" It felt like Annabeth was clearly asking me if I had feelings for Calypso. "Why don't you just say it, Percy?!" Annabeth's eyes were stormy like I'd never seen them, and I stared at her blankly.

"Annabeth..." My voice became soft.

"Forget it, Percy," Annabeth whispered in an exhale and then stood up.

"Annabeth, hold on," I stood up after her, but now she was already walking out the door.

I followed till I finally caught up with her outside the big house.

The evening was setting in and the sky was a gloomy shade of purple.

"Just stop, Percy." Annabeth was trying to get me off her trail.

"No, Annabeth." I managed to grip her wrist. She fiercely stopped and her lose hair whipped around as she turned to me. "Answer one question first," I said.

Her glare was hard, as if she was warning me to let go of her hand. But I stood my ground.

"Annabeth," I said, "Answer one thing. Why do you still believe in Luke so much?"

"I believe in him, Percy, because I know him. He's always been there for me. That's something you'll never understand."

"I understand that he's not here for you now, Annabeth. He betrayed you. Do you really think that will change?"

"He _can _change, Percy. I'll make him change!"

"Why do you _want _him to change?!"

"Because I need him...and I need him to come back,"

"Is it because he means more to you than just a brother, Annabeth?" I let go of her wrist and realized just how hard I was holding it. Her skin had turned a pale shade of white. "Sorry," I said.

Annabeth stared at me, and I had a feeling she felt exactly like I did when Annabeh asked me if Calypso meant more to me. And trust me, the feeling wasn't good.

I don't know how long we stood there staring, electrifying energy passing between green and grey, but Annabeth was finally the one to break our gaze and turn away.

I watched her walk away till I couldn't see her anymore through the fog that had filled up the camp's air.

I went back inside the big house. Everyone was silent, and as soon as I entered the meeting room, all heads turned to look at me.

I stood by the door and I remembered how loud Annabeth and me were screaming. My face felt hot.

"There's nothing left to talk about," I said, "If this meeting is over, can I go?"

"Uh, yes, you may." Chiron said awkwardly.

I left.

I couldn't think of any other place to head to besides my cabin.

Before I entered cabin three, the conch sounded for dinner.  
I wasn't in the mood.

I simply threw off my shoes in my cabin and sat leaning against the wall on my bed.

Every thing was wrong.

I closed my eyes. I still felt heavy blood pumping through me, my anger for Luke didn't leave.

As much as I hated Luke for turning against the gods, and for nearing me towards death, and for being the reason for the rise of Kronos, I hated him even more for simply hurting Annabeth.

I wished Annabeth never met Luke. I wished Annabeth could have gotten to camp safely with just Thalia and Grover. I wished Luke didn't exist.

When I opened my eyes again, Rachel was sitting in front of me.

I jumped and I must have looked pretty shocked because Rachel began laughing.

I threw a pillow at her and it passed through her as if she was a hologram.

__

Great, so I was imagining this again. I really needed to get a therapist….

"Percy," Rachel laughed, "You should have seen your face..."

"Ha-Ha" I said sarcastically.

She eventually stopped laughing. "Okay, sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, Percy. But do you plan on telling me why you're sitting here all angry?"

I sighed, "No, Rachel. I don't want to talk right now."

"So I take it you had another talk with Annabeth?" She ignored me.

"Rachel," I said, "Seriously, I don't feel like talking."

"What happened? Is she still angry at Calypso?"

Finally I gave up asking to be alone. Rachel wasn't about to leave.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Well, did you talk to Annabeth?"

"There was a meeting," I told Rachel, "Kronos might try and invade camp,"

I went on explaining, and Rachel listened carefully. "And Annabeth still thinks that Luke is a good guy who never hurt a single person." I finished coldly.

"So?" Rachel said, "If Annabeth still has hope for the guy, why can't you just let her be?"

"Because she shouldn't have hope for him." I sat forward, "He's not going to change."

"Or is it that you just don't want him to change?"

"Alright, Rachel," I said, "You caught me. I _don't _want Luke to change. He betrayed the gods. He doesn't deserve another chance."

"He betrayed the gods, Percy. Is that really the reason you hate him?"

"What?" I said, but suddenly Rachel's imaged proofed away.

I exhaled and leaned back against the wall.  


* * *

**Not my best chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted to. But anyway, please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will focus on Calypso, so stay tuned! My update will depend on your reviews! =D**


	8. I Regret Visiting Her because of Guilt

**Wow, okay, a lot of things have happened over the past couple of days. The actor for Percy Jackson in the movie has been chosen, and we've gotten a few more extracts (including the entire first chapter) from TLO that have leaked online. For more information about that stuff, check my profile. But anyway- another chapter is finally up! Hope you enjoy, and please review!  
(Heads up: This chapter might contain some percalypso...but, bare with me!)**

**

* * *

**

A week had passed since the meeting.

The camp borders didn't seem to be getting any better, and campers were starting to get nervous.

As I walked the camp grounds I could see packs of Satyrs scurrying around delivering armor. I saw groups of campers positioned around and training. Naiads were running along the rivers carrying out messages.

To make it as simple as I can; things at camp were a chaos.

We were preparing for an attack. An attack from the Titan Lord Kronos. Basically, there was a very high chance that he would take this chance and attack while the camp borders were weak.

Sometimes I felt like we were just wasting our time preparing for battle. There was no way we could ever be completely prepared if Kronos attacked. We wouldn't stand a chance.

But then, when I really sat down and thought about Luke attacking; I felt a strange kind of fire inside me. Like I was completely determined that I would take him down.

I passed the along the borders, where about twenty half-bloods and satyrs were spread out guarding the border lines.  
Chilling wind blew through my hair and it was strange to feel cold temperatures inside camp. Thick, inky, storm clouds had rolled over the sky above us. Camp felt completely different. It wasn't the same... and I had given up thinking about how this all started.

A lot had happened in just a week.

We had organized battle plans and we were fully ready for an attack... Much thanks to Annabeth's contributions. No one had seen her sit down once. She'd been on her toes making strategies and readying everyone's positions.

I hadn't talked to Annabeth once since she has walked away after our argument following the meeting, and never realized how much it bugged me when Annabeth was ignoring me. I felt lost.

Talking to her seemed impossible. I had thought about approaching her, but for some reason it made me almost as nervous as the thought of Kronos invading camp. I knew Annabeth really well, and I knew she wasn't ready to talk.

Also, during the week, Calypso had been stirring from her unconscious state. A few times, when she woke, she'd try to gain energy to speak and I'd quiet her telling her to rest. I still hadn't told her anything about how she got here. And it wasn't fair because she deserved an explanation.

I finally gave up looking for something to do. I was already tired from all the excessive training I had done. Besides, the campers had everything under control.

So, I headed for the only one place I could think of; to see Calypso.

It was the one place where I knew someone _wanted _to see me. I also wanted to make sure she was okay, and to just remind myself that she was really back.

I quietly opened the heavy wooden door to Calypso's room in the big house and caught my glance at Calypso asleep.

There was something about her aura that was so peaceful. I pulled up a chair and sat beside her. Time seemed to be slowly crawling by.

Calypso was dressed in new clothes that made her skin look flawless.

I was watching her so closely that I didn't notice when her eyes slowly opened.

She didn't notice me at first, as she let out a silent sigh and stared at the pale walls.

"Hey," I whispered.

She was startled at first, but quickly calmed when she saw it was me. A light smile of relief played on her lips. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know." I returned the smile, "How are you feeling?"

Calypso sighed, "I'm fine, my brave one,"

_My brave one, _it felt strange hearing those words from Calypso again.

I had missed hearing them.

But it was nothing compared to the feeling I had right now. Right now I only missed one thing. I missed hearing Annabeth call me _Seaweed brain. (_And that was something I thought I'd never say.)

"What are you thinking?" Calypso put her hand on my knee.

I focused back on Calypso. "Nothing. I just...I can't believe your really here."

Calypso smiled, but I could tell she had something on her mind.

"What?" I gestured.

"Percy," Calypso whispered, "Please... tell me how I got here."

I stared down. The only reason I had been avoiding answering this question was because I honestly had no idea how to explain it.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

Calypso stared at the floor, thinking hard. "I...I don't remember much..." Her face looked frustrated. I don't think she was letting me know, but I could tell she was still in physical pain. She looked as if her head was throbbing. I wanted to comfort her, but...I held back. "I was on my island. I think...I was in my garden when there was a light. It was like a flash." Calypso did her best to explain. "And then...I don't know...I was in your arms." She looked at me and our eyes met.

But, for some reason, I looked away. I took in a breath. "Calypso," I started, "I told you that I wanted to help you."

Her deep colored eyes seemed to be setting into mine. I unsurely set my hand on top of Calypso's- It just seemed like the right thing to do when I was trying to explain something like this. Her hand felt burning hot.

I wasn't sure where to start, but somehow I managed to start telling Calypso that I had missed her, that she was on my mind, and that I was having dreams of leaving her.

"Then?" Calypso urged, like she was scared I would get interrupted and she wouldn't get her explanation.

"Then...I had another dream. I was standing in front of my father. You know, Poseidon - God of the sea."

She nodded.

I told her about my argument with my dad and Zeus. Calypso seemed to understand.

"And... you know about the prophecy, right?" I continued.

Calypso settled her hand tighter into my grip. "Yes," She said, "Hermes told me about it. And you, my brave one, are he child of the prophecy?"

"Yeah," I whispered. It made me feel nervous talking about it, considering it was approaching quickly. "I told the gods that if they returned you to this world, I would save Olympus with it, if I had the chance."

"What?" Calypso's voice was quiet. She seemed shocked.

I didn't say anything.

"You...you did all that for me?"

I opened my mouth, but couldn't get words. Finally, I said, "Calypso, you weren't happy in Ogygia. You helped me," I could feel myself subconsciously gripping Calypso's hand tighter. "You healed me. I owed you that much."

"But...You shouldn't have- I mean...your prophecy..."

"Never mind that," I quieted Calypso. "You don't have to worry about it. I promised you that I would help you, and I wasn't about to break that promise."

Calypso studied me quietly, like she had no words to express her thoughts.

"Just tell me," I said, "are you happy?"

Calypso looked at me longer, then focused on the ceiling for a while, "I...I don't know. I'm not used to this place."

"That's because you haven't seen the whole camp yet." I promised, "You'll like it. Besides, Calypso, this is the real world. It's huge...you can go anywhere."

"It's so different, Percy," Calypso breathed, "So different from home."

"_This_ is home, Calypso." I said softly, "You're free over here. Ogygia was just an island. You were trapped there. Please, don't think about it anymore."

There was silence.

"Percy," Calypso said.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Thank You,"

I was just a little surprised. I knew Calypso was very confused and physically drained. I had just randomly taken her off her island (where she had invisible servants at her every command and where she had immortality) and brought her to camp (where she was stuck between four walls till she recovered, and where people were bound to treat her like a Titan). I had totally rearranged her entire life.

I was expecting her to complain, and I was ready to comfort her, but here she was... thanking me.

It took a minute to sink in, but then I smiled sympathetically. "It's okay," I gently squeezed Calypso's hand and then returned it to her. "You should rest now," I told her.

Calypso exhaled. I could tell she wanted to talk more, but she knew as well as me that she needed to recover.

Chiron had gave specific instruction that it was critical for Calypso to get a lot of rest in the next couple of weeks. It was like the transformation from Ogygia to the real world had drained all the life force out of her.

I got up.

"Bye," Calypso said quietly, but I stood there a little longer…just looking at her.

I guess I was still slightly in disbelief.

"You need anything?" I concerned.

"No," Calypso smiled, "Don't worry about me. I have everything."

"Alright," I gave Calypso one last meaningful look, "Bye,"

---------------

When I stepped outside I felt wet mist in camps air. It was raining very lightly.

Though, I could tell it was as bad as a heavy thunderstorm outside the camp borders. We only had a rain drops here and there, thanks to the gods protection.

As I started walking I felt nothing but guilt. It was a type of guilt that I couldn't explain. I felt like, in every second that I had just spend by Calypso's side, I was betraying someone. And I didn't understand it.

It seemed like a thick storm cloud of my own was hovering above me.

Finally, I decided to get myself busy, and look for Chiron. Maybe he had a task or something for me to do. I was standing right outside the sword arena when I heard someone calling after me. It was Beckendorf.

He jogged up to me. "Yo, Percy,"

"Hey,"

"Percy, listen, do you think you could be on duty as border patrol tomorrow evening?"

I mentally checked my schedule, "Uh, sure, I could do it."

"Thanks, man." He grinned, obviously relieved that I took the job. He looked exhausted, and seemed to be taking a break. "So where are you coming from?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I was at the big house."

"Oh, right" Beckendorf nodded casually, "To see...her."

I could feel my face coloring just a little bit. "No," I lied, "I was just...looking for Chiron at the big house."

Beckendorf raised an eyebrow and I got a feeling he wasn't convinced.

"Fine, I...happened to stop by her room for a while," I admitted, "But...I mean..."

Beckendorf laughed, "Dude, it's cool. You haven't seen her in a while, you want to spend time with her. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah," I looked away, "thanks."

"Is everything okay?" Beckendorf said, because I guess I must have looked pretty down.

Before I could answer the doors to the sword arena flung open and none other than Annabeth walked out.

Her head was hung low. Her clothes looked ashy and her hair were loosely tangled around her face. She looked tired.

I could tell she didn't notice us.

Then, subconsciously, feeling the presence of two people in front of her, Annabeth looked up and her eyes fell on me.

We might have stared at each other for, like, 3 seconds before Annabeth firmly looked away.

In those short three seconds, the first thing I noticed was that Annabeth's eyes weren't like their usual color. They looked like a dull shade of grey, they just weren't the same full-of-life eyes that I was used to. I could see a shiver go through her. I couldn't tell whether it was from the cold temperature or from the strange current passing between our stare.

Annabeth took a silent breath and shifted her eyes, acknowledging Beckendorf. Then, she walked right past me. Our shoulders barley brushed and I was left staring as she made her way across the field.

Light raindrops had dampened her hair which blowed behind her as wind crossed. Butterflies filled my stomach, and it wasn't the first time I had this feeling. It was a feeling that only Annabeth gave me.

"Percy?" Beckendorf said.

"Huh?" I focused shaking out of my trance. "Um…yeah, I'm fine. I'll...just, see you later."

I was grateful because Beckendorf let the matter sit where it was. He didn't try to say anything and give me false advice. He almost understood my situation better than I even did.

He gave me a final nod and I walked away.

-------------

Another day passed.

The good news was that; as each day passed the campers made more progress and camps status was becoming stronger for an attack.

The bad news; Calypso was still in a weak stage, the camp borders barley showed any sign of recovery, and I didn't know where to rate my position with Annabeth.

It was early in the morning and the weather felt fidget cold. Or maybe it was just me.

I had been sword training since dawn. I was pretty sure that I had only gotten two hours of sleep during the night, but I didn't want to think about sleeping anymore. My dreams were getting worse. I could almost sense Kronos nearing. And I knew my prophecy wasn't too far away. There were only a few months before I turned 16.

The days were passing by normally. Every single camper would work hard each day and prepare, only taking breaks to rest and eat. I stopped to talk to Grover once and a while, and I missed being with Annabeth.

But, you couldn't say I was ever bored; Chiron usually kept me busy with tasks I had to do.

In the free time I could find, I usually tried to go and see Calypso. I knew she felt confused, and it seemed like my brief visits with her would brighten her day. I felt bad that she was still drained, and even though she didn't complain, there was no doubt that she would think about her island and miss her old life style. The atmosphere around her was completely different, and I tried to make her feel as welcomed as I could.

I was almost beginning to treat 'spending time with Calypso' like a task, more than something I did for pleasure.

Don't get me wrong; when I was with Calypso, it felt great. I enjoyed spending time and talking with Calypso, more than I realized.

But like I said; afterwards I couldn't help but feel...guilt.

I tried not to think about that.

With all the sympathy I was feeling for Calypso, I made my way to the big house.

Thoughts, accompanied me, and I couldn't help but feel like everything was wrong.

Pushing my negative thoughts away, I found my way to the heavy wooden door that Calypso would be behind.

I grabbed hold of the door knob and I was about to turn it when I stopped.

I heard voices inside the room, which was strange.

Who could have been visiting Calypso? Of course there was Chiron, he could have been talking to Calypso- but I was almost sure I had saw Chiron all the way on the other side of camp just this morning. It couldn't have been Chiron.

I slowly put my head to the door and focused. The voices sounded like muffled murmurs but I used all my concentration to make them out.

The first voice I made out was Calypso's. "You must be...Annabeth," She said unsurely.

Confusion. That was the first thought that crossed me. I pushed my ear against the door so hard that it hurt.

The second voice took a long time to reply. "How...how do you know my name?"

I had spend too much time around that voice not to recognize it instantly...

There was no doubt about it. The second voice belonged to Annabeth.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I know, I know...there was a lot of percalypso in this chapter. But, turst me when I say; things will get better! As much as I like percalypso, my full loyalties lie with percabeth!**

**I know this chapter ended in a cliff hanger. Annabeth and Calypso in the same room...stay tuned to see how it turns out. Please review, and I'll promise to update!**


	9. I Regret Eavesdropping

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapters finally up. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

**

* * *

**I slowly put my head to the door and focused. The voices sounded like muffled murmurs but I used all my concentration to make them out.

The first voice I made out was Calypso's. "You must be...Annabeth," She said unsurely.

Confusion. That was the first thought that crossed me. I pushed my ear against the door so hard that it hurt.

The second voice took a long time to reply. "How...how do you know my name?"

I had spend too much time around that voice not to recognize it instantly...

There was no doubt about it. The second voice belonged to Annabeth.

Why was Annabeth in Calypso room? Why were they talking? How did Calypso know it was Annabeth? How would Annabeth react? Should I interrupt? Should I be standing here? Should I leave? Question and thoughts after thoughts went at war inside me.

"I'm not sure," Calypso voice was heard. "You just...you looked like the Annabeth that Percy had described to me."

"What?" It was Annabeth's voice; small, quiet, and confused.

I waited. At this point I had no idea what to think.

Annabeth spoke again, confusion rimmed on every word, "Percy...he described me to you?"

"Yes," Calypso said, "You seem...surprised."

There was silence for a long time. "No," Annabeth said. Her voice hushed, "I just...I mean-What are you talking about? When?"

My ear was against the door so tightly that I could hear when Calypso took in a breath. "Back in Ogygia, my island." She said, "He told me about you."

My heart was pounding.

"What?" Annabeth's said in a tone of complete confusion. As if Calypso was speaking another language.

There was a long pause, and I waited. After thoughts were collected, Annabeth spoke again, "He talked about me on your island? What...I mean, what... did he say?"

"Well, he said you were his best friend," Calypso remembered, "he told me about all the dangerous adventures you guys had gone on together. You know," Calypso said, "when he first arrived at my island, he was unconscious. He talked about you in his sleep for days."

I was trying to concentrate and make out their voice so hard that I didn't' realize all the pain I felt on the side of my face that was pressed against the wood. I quickly shifted the other side of my face against the door and ignored the ache in my ear.

"I don't remember exactly," Calypso continued, "But I think he was saying something about wanting you to run and get out of a volcano safely."

Calypso's word surprised me probably as much as they surprised Annabeth. Calypso had never told me that I had said all that in my sleep.

A long silence passed. I could almost feel vibrations on the wooden door from the sound of my heart pound.

"Did he...say anything else?" I could sense depth behind Annabeth's words.

Calypso thought for a second. "He said that he couldn't lose you. When he woke up, I don't think he realized it, but he talked about you a lot. Along with his other friends," Calypso said, "Grover and Tyson. He told me about this camp. And about his Manhattan."

I heard light foot steps shuffle around the room. Annabeth had probably walked over to the window.

"Well, anything he said about me doesn't matter anymore," Annabeth said in a voice so quiet that even Calypso couldn't hear.

"What?" Calypso questioned Annabeth's murmur.

Annabeth sighed in frustration, "Nothing."

"You must be his really close friend." Calypso's voice said softly.

Another long silence. By now, my thoughts had calmed a little, and I began looking at the big picture. What was I doing here?

Now, I'm really not an eaves dropper, but I dare you to try and stand in my situation and not to listen.

"Yeah," Annabeth's voice was barely a whisper.

"It's nice to finally see you," Calypso said, "When Percy would tell me about you; the girl who was the smartest and bravest person, I'd always wanted to see you."

"Percy... he...said all that about me?"

"We had a lot of time in Ogygia."

"Right," I heard a sudden turn in Annabeth's voice, though she tried to contain it. "You guys probably spent a lot of time talking together on your island."

"Yes," Calypso sighed, I could tell she was thinking about something else. "And that's why it hurts so much to be betrayed." She said more to herself.

"Betrayed?" Annabeth spoke, "Percy didn't _betray _you."

"He left me." Calypso said, "Just like all the others."

Annabeth didn't answer.

Calypso breathed, "I don't blame Percy. I never will. No hero can ever stay. It's the fates and my curse."

"Your curse?" Annabeth said. It was like Annabeth forgot that she hated Calypso, because if you asked me, she was speaking to Calypso pretty normally.

"Yes. It's my curse to greet a hero who I will grow close to... then, before I know it, he has to leave..."

"But..." Annabeth's voice seemed pretty changed once again. "That's...that's not fair."

"The fates are cruel. That's what I told Percy." Calypso said, "You know, Percy argued the same thing; that it's not fair."

"So...you just sat there on your island, and hero's came and then left you?" Annabeth said, sounding almost angry.

Yes," Calypso said quietly.

"You couldn't do anything about it?"

"No."

"That's...not right." Annabeth said. Maybe my ear was pressed against the door so hard that it wasn't working properly, but I could have sworn that I heard sympathy for Calypso in Annabeth's voice.

Calypso breathed, "But it's over now. That's what Percy told me yesterday."

Then, there was silence after that.

"Percy," Annabeth's voice sharp, "Visits you a lot here, doesn't he?"

"Yes,"

I heard Annabeth's footsteps walking to the corner of the room. "Well, just because you're off you island, it doesn't mean nothing bad won't happen." Annabeth said harshly " Life here is cruel, too. Don't think-"

The door in the corridor creaked, suddenly. I quickly stepped away from Calypso's door, my heart pounding. I didn't know what to do, I froze. I shouldn't have been here.

A few minutes past before I realized that the door had probably creaked because of the wind.

Either reason, I should have stepped out of the room and exited the big house right then. But I just couldn't bring myself to do leave. I needed to hear what Annabeth was saying.

I quickly put my ear to the door again and caught Annabeth's voice in mid sentence, "-and trust me, _I_ know what it feels like to be betrayed."

Before I could process what Annabeth meant, again I heard the door creek and reflexively I stepped away from the door . Butterflies racing through my stomach. I had to leave before someone caught me eavesdropping. But like I said, I just couldn't.  
I stood there again, making sure no one was in the big house, and then put my ear to the door quickly.

This time Calypso was finishing a sentence, "- wasn't just enjoying. How could you say that? He was almost dead."

"What?" I heard Annabeth's voice, sounding slightly urgent and concerned.

Calypso spoke, "If he hadn't had washed up on my island when he did, there's no telling how much longer he would have lived."

Annabeth didn't answer.

"He was constantly worried. "Calypso continued, "I didn't see him take a single peaceful breathin Ogygia."

"Really?" Annabeth whispered.

"Percy, cares a lot. You have no idea how-"

I could never hear Calypso finish hee sentence, because I heavy foot steps were heard down the corridor and I immediately stepped far away from the door.

Everything was happening too fast when Chiron suddenly entered the room, and surprise filled his face, "Percy?"

"Um, Hi," I said, "I'm...just leaving now..."

"I thought you were training." Chiron inquired.

"Oh...yeah, I was. But I came here to... um, never mind." I said stupidly.

Chiron raised an eyebrow, obviously confused to why I was acting so shaken up. "Well, if you were here to see Calypso," he said, "I think she's resting. I don't mean to worry you, Percy, but Calypso's recovery has slowed. She seems to be in a lot of pain."

"What? What does that mean? She'll be okay, right?" I spit out.

"It's nothing too threatening. If I'm right- I think it's just getting very hard for her to adapt."

"Oh," I nodded.

"I believe I asked Annabeth to watch her for a minute, while I took care of another matter." Chiron told me.

"Oh, right," I decided to play dumb," So, you left Annabeth with Calypso?"

Chiron chuckled, "I don't think we should worry. I doubt that Calypso will wake up in time for Annabeth and Calypso to confront each other."

I wanted to tell him how wrong he was.

"Yeah," I said. "Well...I'm going now...I'll see you."

I left the big house quickly. I couldn't take standing there anymore. My heart was still racing from everything I had heard, and I didn't know what to think.

I should have gone back to sword training, but I couldn't. I felt exhausted, and I seriously needed to take a breath from everything.

I walked around the big house and to the beach.

The beach wasn't the same.

It didn't have it's same warm feeling with the sun peaking over the sky, turning the calm water orange.

Instead, thick clouds were rolled over the sky, wind was rushing by, it was freezing, and the dark blue ocean seemed wild and restless.

I sat in the sand which felt as cold as snow.

Everything was messed up- and that was the only way to put it.

The water in front of me seemed to be crashing down in larger waves.

I didn't know what to do anymore, or how to act. I was tired of walking around camp looking like I was strong and in control of my life.

Deep blue ocean water in front of me trusted forward and crashed against my feet. I shivered.

The prophecy wasn't far. There were only a few months left.  
It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Why did Kronos have to attack while our camp was at it's weak spot? Why did everything have to it being my fault? Why couldn't I have it easy? Why couldn't Annabeth just understand me?

And so I sat there, at the beach surrounded by frigid air, for who knows how long.

Worries after worries kept greeting my thoughts.

As the evening was setting in I was eventually reminded of my promise with Beckendorf to be border patrol.  
I had to keep going. Time wasn't going to stop just for me.

Taking in a deep breath, and collecting my final thougths, I dragged myself up away from the beach. I stared at the ground as it slowly turned from grainy sand to moist grass.

"It's freezing, Seaweed brain,"

I jerked my head up. Annabeth was standing in front of me. Thoughts in my head went lose and crashed on top of each other more fiercely than the open ocean itself.

I stared at Annabeth. For the first time, in a _very _long time, I got to take my full look at Annabeth's real gray eyes. The ones that weren't full of anger and hurt.

We stared at each other with big eyes till Annabeth turned her head slowly and crossed her arms. "You should seriously at least get a jacket before coming out here. You're going to freeze yourself, and it won't do anyone any good if your sick." Her voice was soft.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was slightly open as I stared at her, in confusion. I didn't understand why Annabeth was suddenly talking to me, but I never thought it would feel so amazing to have her talk to me, to have her look directly at me, to have her standing in front of me.

I felt a strange kind of excitement in me, the kind a kid would have the morning of Christmas day when there were piles of presents waiting under the tree.  
But with my situation, the excitment didn't last for more than barley 2 seconds. For some reason, dreaded feelings were reopening.

I could see Annabeth's posture stiffen uncomfortably along with the silence. She had galnced at me a couple of times, wondering why I wasn't speaking.

"Annabeth." I said, trying to convince myself that she was real.

Hesitantly she looked back at me, and her eyes locked into mine. "What?" She said quietly.

I'm pretty sure my expression made it clear that I was confused as to why she was suddenly talking to me.

"Percy," she sighed, obviously ignoring my question, "What are you doing out here?"

Despite my surprise, I answered her, "Nothing. I was just... out here to think."

"When it's barley 10 degrees out here? You're head is full of kelp, Percy."

I stared at her. I didn't get it. "Um..well,...it's just nice to know that you suddenly care." I glanced up at her.

Annabeth looked away. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I _do_ care."

"Really?" I said steadily, "Because, I _didn't _notice, Annabeth."

I felt all the frustration inside me start to make it's way to the surface.

Neither of us spoke for a while.

"Though, I had absolutely no problem noticing all your concern for Luke." I mumbled, without meaning to. It had just slipped out of me.

Annabeth looked at me directly, her eyes carrying the same fire as mine. "Actually, Percy, I didn't have any problem noticing all your concern for Calypso these past weeks, either."

"She's physically hurt, Annabeth." I said, "She's stuck between four walls. It's not fair to her-"

"You don't have to defend her," Annabeth said.

I matched her tone, "You don't have to defend Luke all the time, either. Kind of like the way you have been for the past 4 years."

I looked at Annabeth closely. For a second she seemed kind of shocked. As if she just realized that she had been defending Luke all this time, and realized how I had been feeling for the first time.

I looked down and let out a silent breath. There was no point in taking any of my anger out on Annabeth. She didn't deserve it, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I said anything to her that I didn't mean.

"Annabeth…" I said.

"Look, Percy," Annabeth let her hands drop by her side. "I...I just-"

"I'm sorry," I said cutting her off.

Annabeth met my eyes, she looked kind of surprised. "For what, Percy?"

I didn't know why I had said sorry. But, for some reason I really meant it. I wanted to tell Annabeth that I was sorry over and over again. I had no idea what I was so guilty about, but I felt like Annabeth put a lot of meaning behind her words when she had said that she knows what it feels like to be _betrayed_.

I didn't know wether or not she was talking about Luke, but I wanted to tell Annabeth right then that _I_ would never do anything or purpose to hurt her, and that everything was a mistake.

"Just..." I turned my head, "for anything, Annabeth…and everything"

I could feel Annabeth's eyes staring at me intently, and I had a lot of things that I wanted to say. But at the same time, I felt uneasy, almost nervous.

"I...um, I have to go, now." I said awkwardly, "... I have border duty."

I met Annabeth's eyes. Butterflies filled my stomach.

Annabeth took one last full look at my face before nodding slowly.

There was a lot that I had left unsaid.

But now wasn't the right time, and I knew that.

Taking in a final breath, and giving my eyes the pleasure of their last glance at gray ones, I walked past her.

* * *

**  
Okay, I've been playing around with this chapter for a long time, but it seems like I just couldn't get it right. I didn't turn out the way I wanted it. I hope that they weren't OOC! Annabeth suddenly talking to Percy may seem kind of faced paced, but it was necessary. I'm glad this chapter is out of the way, so that I can get to more interesting stuff. The plot will start building soon. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please tell me what you think! Please review! =)**


	10. I Regret Dreaming

**I finally managed to get another chapter up!  
A quick tip: Most of the actors for the movie have been cast, like the gods and Luke, ect... For more info of that, view my profile.  
Anyway, back to the story! Please read, review, and enjoy. ****Just a small head's up: This chapter may contain some percalypso...so again, bare with me, please! =)**

* * *

_Light._

_That's all I saw._

_A bright, glowing, flash of light._

_"Percy," A whisper sounded softly, followed by gentle laughter._

_"Percy," It repeated, the sound of the voice filling the emptiness inside of me with peace._

_The voice of an angel._

_Slowly an image formed in front of me._

_It was a girl. She looked small, around 5 or 6 years old._

_She ran through the open space laughing happily._

_A dress fitted her, coming down to her chubby white knees._

_Her laughter sounded better than the ocean's echo's._

_Without warning, the girl tripped and hit the floor; face first. _

_A feeling of fear struck me hard; like the all the wind was blown out of me in a punch. _

_But, she simply laughed again. Ignoring her fall, and standing up to continue her path. _

_Relief, was the next sensation that greeted me._

_For a 6 year, she was brave. _

_I watched her skip forward happily, until her image became smaller and smaller, and she faded in the light._

_The next thing I saw was someone walking slowly; hands by their side._

_It was… the same girl. I could just tell._

_She was older. Around my age, but maybe a couple of inches taller._

_Her steps were slow and short. She walked blankly; her face expressionless as if she didn't have a destination. As if she was sad, left out, lonely…_

_Negative emotions filled me._

_The girl stopped as she approached the center of my view. Her back towards me._

_Nothing but bright, blinding, white light surrounding her._

_She wore a beautiful, yet absolutely simple, silken white gown. Her bare feet shifted as she turned around and to reveal her full face._

_It felt like she was staring right at me, her eyes piercing into mine._

_Time ticked slowly as she stared._

_Then, in a second of what seemed like sudden realization, she smiled._

_My heart jumped. _

_Her smile had seemed to scare the negative emotions right out of me. I felt surrounded by the calming scent of fresh roses._

_"Percy," I heard the whisper of my name again. It was the girls voice, and there was absolutely no question about it, but her lips didn't move._

_Come to think of it; she hadn't moved at all, but gradually it seemed like she was getting closer. I could see her face more clearly._

_I felt calm and alive. As if I was swimming in the freezing ocean water on a humid day._

_The girls eyes were still piercing through me with deep, gentle, meaning._

_"Percy,"_

_Her skin was fair. Flawless and fragile._

_The smile fixed on her was mesmerizing . I felt like I would forget all my problems and fears just by looking at it. A shade of natural light pink filled her lips._

_My eyes moved down her figure and set on her gown. It was floating around her, as if she were underwater. Her soft golden streaked blonde hair floated the same way._

_She was…perfect. There was no other way to describe it. You could have put a halo over her head, and gave her wings. She was an angel._

_"Percy,"_

_I looked back at her face, now paying attention to something I felt like I was saving for last. Her eyes._

_They were big and full of life._

_They were….they were…gray._

_Suddenly, her hand reached out._

_My heart sped._

_I tried to reach, but absolutely nothing happened. I couldn't see myself. I wasn't there. I felt chained._

_This time her lips moved as she whispered, "Seaweed Brain," _

I woke up.

My cabin was dark with dim light peaking through the curtains.

I sat upright and took a breath.

The cabin was cold, as if someone had purposely been trying to turn it into a freezer.

Shifting my legs out of the covers, I sat on the edge of my bed.

Butterflies were racing through my stomach, my heart pounding.

It seemed like the image in my dream flashed in my mind every time I blinked; the beautiful girl who appeared as an angel in my dream.

The girl was Annabeth.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't deny that.

With that sudden conclusion, fear crawled up my stomach and my heart thumped.

This was the first time I had had a dream like this.

It was the first time I hadn't seen a disturbing dream related to Kronos; so that was a plus. But for some reason, this dream had me shaken up worse than any other dream I'd ever had before.

I stood up abruptly, breaking my thoughts. I didn't want to think about what my dream meant, or how it had me feeling. I guess…I was just scared to come to an conclusion.

It was hard, but I distracted myself. Pulling open the curtains, the morning sunrise appeared in front of me.

It was early dawn, and I wondered why it was so cold this morning.

Freshening up and calming myself as best as I could; I pulled a cozy white sweatshirt over my head and stepped outside.

As I exhaled, white fog filled the air, I could see my breath.

Most of the campers were sound asleep in their beds.

The others were on duty, keeping their guard.

Two more weeks had passed.

Our camp was at a very strong status. We all knew our positions and had numerous plans prepared. Like I said, we weren't ever going to be completely ready, but we were as ready for an attack from Kronos as we would ever get.

_---Star Things---_

"It's colder outside," Chiron said as we sat down on a table, in the big house.

I nodded, "I thought the borders weakening was only temporary."

"Yes, child," Chiron looked into the flames dancing wildly in the fire place, "We can still hope that it is only temporary. I have faith that our borders will heal."

"So we just wait?"

Chiron chuckled, "Is there anything else we can do?"

I twisted Riptides cap, fidgeting around with it in my hand. "It's been two months. There hasn't been a single sign of kronos. How do we know he's really even coming? What if we're just wasting our time?"

"We might be," Chiron's face serious.

Without realizing, I accidentally flung Riptides cap open, and the bronze sword enlarged barley a centimeter away from my face. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. We were exhausting ourselves and preparing for kronos, and he might not even show up. It wasn't right. Nothing was. I had never meant for all of this to happen just because of one stupid, wrong move that I had made without thinking.

Taking my eyes off Chiron, I recapped Riptide, "So," I said changing the gloomy mood, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Actually, my boy, I meant to talk to you about something," Chiron's sudden soft, but firm, tone told me he was serious.

"Yeah?"

"There is only a month left."

I knew what he was saying. A month left till my sixteenth birthday.

"Percy, I'm not sure how the prophecy works, but you must be ready." He told me.

"I know that."

"I understand that it must be incredibly hard," Chiron rolled the wheels on his chair, slowly making his way in front of the fire place, "to have such a burden on you're shoulders, my boy."

The flames lit up one side of his face, and for the first time I wondered how Chiron might have felt about everything. Chiron, after all, was the one who had received the prophecy. He had been around for millions of years, and now suddenly Kronos was rising. For the first time, I could see how much he resented his father.

"You're different, Percy," Chiron continued, "just as I told you that once at Yancy Academy as Mr. Bruner. You've grown up greatly since then, my boy. You've become an amazing sword fighter. The sea is now your ally."

Chiron diverted his eyes from the flames, "and I have no doubt that you will find ways to handle the prophecy, Percy. You must get ready."

"How?"

Chiron sighed, "I don't know, my boy. But...prepare yourself."

_---Star Things---_

The morning had set in, and breakfast passed.

I was in the sword Arena, dueling Connor when the door opened and a cold breeze flew across the arena.

I caught Connor off guard for a second as I stepped forward thrusting my entire weight on my sword, bringing it down against his.

He barley managed to sidestep at the last second, avoiding Riptides full pressure. I stepped back and slashed again. Connor blocked.

Our swords sparked with a few more clashes till I side stepped one on Connors moves and quickly struck at the middle of his sword before he could recover.

Connor's sword clattered to across the floor.

"Dang, Percy," Connor laughed, wiping his forehead with a towel, "I swear you're getting better with Riptide by the second."

I smiled, "Thanks, man. You've gotten a lot better, yourself."

Another breeze flew through the room; we seemed to recall the door opening earlier and we both looked towards the entrance.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Annabeth. Her face was serious as if she had been watching our duel intently.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and for a second a snippet of my dream flashed in my head; Annabeth's smiling form floating in front of me.

I shook out of my thoughts, and offered Annabeth an unsure smile. "How long have you been there?"

Two long weeks had passed since Annabeth had decided to start talking to me again. Two weeks since I had heard her and Calypso talking, and I guess, everything had sunk in since then.

Annabeth closed the door and walked forward, "Not long."

I capped Riptide.

Me and Annabeth had pretty much just been walking around each other these past weeks. When we ran into each other by fate, we exchanged a few words trying to act like everything was normal. But that was pretty much it. Nothing was normal.

"You guys look exhausted," Annabeth said, not really looking at either of us.

"Been training since breakfast was over," Connor said walking across the arena to pick up his sword.

Annabeth unsheathed her bronze dagger. "But you're not too tired for another quick match against me, right?" She smiled.

I noted how she directed the question towards Connor. I knew she wasn't intentionally trying to avoid me, and I didn't blame her.

Connor smirked at Annabeth, "No way. I might not be able to beat Percy, but you're on."

They faced each other.

"Hey, I'll see you guys," I told them before they started.

"You're not gonna watch?" Connor said.

"No, I'll just catch up with you guys later," I said half heartedly.

The truth was that I didn't know what to do just standing there. It seemed like the more I looked at Annabeth, the more I was reminded of my dream this morning...and the more butterflies filled my stomach. I had to get my mind off of it.

I stuffed my hands in my sweatshirt pockets as the wind welcomed me outside.

Walking across the battle ground, where campers were positioned with their weapons raised on guard, I neared the big house.

It seemed like my feet always led me there when I had nothing better to do.

I had memorized the path to Calypso's room and I retraced it as I found myself in her doorway.

She laid on the bed with her silken lavender dress spread around her.

I was about to enter and greet her, when I heard a melodious sound. I realized that Calypso was singing.

Her voice was too hushed to make out the words, but the hum itself sounded better than a chorus of violins.

I leaned against the doorway, just staring at her, and listening…

Her amazing voice seemed to make me feel…I don't know…happy.

I remembered hearing her tranquil voice only once before, in Ogygia.

Calypso was staring out of the window. Her eyes acknowledging the outdoors as if it were paradise.

A long time passed, before I finally stepped forward.

Calypso's voice faded as she noticed me.

"Keep singing," I smiled.

She returned it, "You really need to give me warnings when you visit me, my brave one."

I walked over and clicked open the window. A cool breeze filled the room, and wind playfully brought Calypso's hair in her eyes.

She brushed it behind her ear, staring out the window silently. I could tell how happy she was to feel fresh air on her skin.

"You really miss the outside, don't you?" I said.

Calypso took in a breath, "Yes, a little," she admitted.

"You know," I walked towards her, "I could take you out there."

For a second her eyes lit up in a hopeful manner, but were quickly contained. "You know that I can't walk, Percy," she said quietly.

The more I looked at her, the more my heart sank. This was all my fault. She didn't deserve any of this.

"You don't have to," I said, gently helping her into an upright position.

I probably shouldn't have been doing this. Chiron had told me two weeks ago that Calypso was in more pain than she let us know. She needed rest. But, I wanted to make her happy. The least I could do was give her the pleasure of going outside.

Calypso managed to slide her feet out of bed and stand. She leant on me heavily.

"You okay?" I concerned as she made an effort to move.

"Yes," She cautiously stepped forward, almost falling, and I steadied her.

"You sure you can walk?"

Slowly I helped her make it across the room. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Calypso," I said making her look me in the eye. I knew how much pain she was in. "Look, I can get you there…just hold on. "

Without letting Calypso speak I lifted her into my grip and made my way out of the big house.

"Percy," She yelped holding onto me.

She was heavy, but I managed. I was determined to treat Calypso to at least one day of pleasure.

"You're going to love the place in camp, where I'm taking you." I told her.

She didn't protest, she trusted me.

I gently settled Calypso down when I was satisfied with our location; the strawberry fields.

Calypso gasped quietly, looking around, "This is amazing."

"Told you," I smiled, taking a seat next to her on the grass.

We sat there. I watched Calypso admire the gardening of the strawberries.

"It's not as amazing as your garden back in Ogygia, but…it's the closest thing we have here at camp." I continued telling her how we sold strawberries to pay for our camp funding, and she listened closely as if she liked hearing me talk.

It was pretty cold, though the sun was shining down on us. It made Calypso hair appear a shade of glorious brown.

We were laughing, when a couple of Aphrodite campers walked by. They were talking and whispering amongst themselves. Then suddenly, upon sight of Calypso, they're faces straightened, as if they were scared, and they silently walked by.

Calypso stared after them.

"Ignore them," I told her.

"The campers here," Calypso looked down at her hands tangled in the green grass, "They don't like me, do they?"

"No it's not that," I said . I wished there was a way to explain it, "It's just that...well, they don't know you. I mean...they've heard you're legends, and I guess, its like a really big deal that you're here right now."

Calypso nodded quietly. Half smiling for my sake.

Silence filled the air for a minute.

"Calypso," I said.

"Hmm?" She looked up

"You know...there's been a lot of talk about you being a...Titan."

I didn't mean it to, but the last word rolled of my tongue resentfully.

Calypso stared at me, her eyes almost big. "What?"

"I mean, Calypso, they think you're a Titan. You know...like evil. Against the gods."

Calypso didn't say anything. She stared in front of her, deep in thought.

"You're…" I blinked, "you're not against the gods, right?"

A long time passed before she answered, "They're the ones who sent me to my punishment, weren't they?"

I stared at her. "But, they're also the ones who freed you, Calypso. They-"

"You freed me," She said. "They did it as your wish, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but..." I turned my body more towards her, "The gods…they're the good ones. They keep this world going. I mean…the Titans don't want anything but power."

I let her think. I knew she was already tangled, and I was sorry about putting a bigger load on her mind.

"Percy, I would never betray… you," She said softly. "I have no wish to go against the gods. I won't harm anyone."

"But, you're not in favor of the Titans, right?" I pressed on just a little farther, my tone soft.

"Percy...I don't know…I'm not-"

"They're evil." I spit out, unable to stop myself.

Calypso hesitated.

"Just because they're you're family," I said, "it doesn't mean they were good to you."

Calypso looked at me suddenly, "Percy, are the gods good to you?"

I fell silent. That was something I had never thought about before. More than half of the gods wanted to kill me. Were they good to me?

"I have no wish to argue with you, my brave one." Calypso said, eyes pleading, "Please, Percy, just-....I need to think."

I met her eyes. I understood what Calypso must have been going through. The look on her face, that she tried hard to hide, was nothing but sorrow, confusion, and hurt.

Did she really consider them family? Was she scared that if she betrayed the Titans, they would hurt her? A tinge of anger ran through me, but it quickly drowned down into sympathy for Calypso.

My look softened. "Alright," I said, "I didn't mean to confuse you. I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy the fresh air."

Calypso smiled, thankfully.

We continued talking. It was strange. As I talked to her, I realized just how little we knew about each other.

"So this is really the camp you told me about," Calypso acknowledged looking around.

"You haven't even seen half of it, " I promised, "There's a lot more I need to show you."

I looked at her and added, "When you get better...and I promise that you will."

We shared a smile.

"You guys definitely seem powerful. Is it always like this? Are you guys always ready and keeping watch for monsters?" Calypso asked.

"Not exactly..." I explained, "There are magical borders that keep all the monsters and weather out."

"I know. Hermes had mentioned it to me once." She looked at me, "But, Percy, then why are you guys preparing? If the monster won't enter, then what's they worry?"

I was pretty surprised. Calypso was really smart to have noticed something unusual about camp.

I stared in front of me. I hadn't told Calypso about the weakening borders or kronos possible invasion yet.

"And the weather..." Calypso continued, "I feel it. I thought..."

I turned to Calypso and took a breath. "Since you got here…the camp borders have been weakening."

I slowly explained about the fates unbalancing due to her presence in the real world. I knew it was a lot for her to take in.

"And, we're preparing, because while the borders are weak...Kronos," I glanced up to see how she'd react to the Titans name, "…he could possibly take this chance to invade."

Explaining wasn't as hard as I thought. Calypso knew most of the details about kronos reforming in a mortals body thanks to her visits from Hermes.

As I finished, Calypso silently stared down. My heart sank.

"Calypso," I said softly, "None of this is your fault. I promise."

She looked at me as if the only thing she wanted to do was believe it.

"Kronos is really powerful, isn't he?" Calypso asked me.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

I could feel Calypso growing more uncomfortable. It felt like she was scared.

"Calypso," I said. It took a second but she looked at me. I held her gaze. "No matter how powerful he is, I swear...I won't let anyone ever hurt you."

The scary thing; I meant it. I had took Calypso off her island and thrown her into the real world. This was all because of me, and I had no choice but to step forward and take responsibility for her.

The milky almond color in Calypso's eyes deepened, and I could never explain it but I looked away. The look in her eyes, made me feel…uncomfortable.

"Don't promise me anything like that, my brave one." Calypso said.

I wanted to respond…but I help back. I didn't need our conversation to deepen anymore than it already had.

"Okay," I laughed lightning the air, "Just forget about all that for now."

Somehow, we very quickly found ourselves laughing again. It felt nice to take a break from all the stress.

Though, if I were being completely honest, I couldn't tell you that I felt a hundred percent free and happy. It seemed like there was something in the back of my mind that kept sending butterflies through my stomach. It was the same…guilt. I did my very best to ignore the feeling that was holding me back. I wanted to stay true to Calypso.

The sun shown down, and wind blew, as we continued talking.

"Yeah, but didn't you ever bump into them? I mean, if I had to live with invisible servants it would be chaos."

Calypso laughed freely. It was nice to see her happy.

I continued joking, and Calypso laughed.

The sun was setting in, and the sky looked bright orange.

As I shifted, my hand accidentally landed on top of Calypso's.

Our eyes immediately seemed to glance at each other. Calypso's laughter slowly faded as she stared back at me.

A electrifying current passed between our eyes along with a type of intense silence.

I felt suddenly nervous. I wanted to move my hand back, but it seemed offending. I probably could have laughed, breaking the awkward silence, but for some reason I didn't...I couldn't.

My eyes were held to Calypso like a magnet. I felt like I could read every detail in her sparkling brown eyes. New kinds of butterflies greeted my stomach.

I was very aware of our shoulders pressing against each other. I could smell the enchanted scent of moon lace drifting off of her.

Memories flooded me. I remembered the way we would lay under the stars talking in Ogygia. The way we would sit across from each other and have dinner, and when I found myself lost just staring at her. The way it felt when our hand touched while we would plan moon lace together. I remembered how much I had missed her.

"You know," Calypso whispered, and I realized just how close her face was to mine. The next thing she said made my heart skip a beat, "I really do love you."

My eyes widened. It wasn't the first time she had said something like this to me, but again, it took me a long time to take in what she had just said.

But when it did sink in, my heart was racing as if I had just ran a mile non stop. I could feel my mouth slightly open. It was as if my brain was experiencing a technical jam. My eyes were big as they stared back at Calypso.

I had absolutely no idea what to say. Calypso face was dangerously close to mine, and thoughts went at war inside me.

Everything was happening in a heartbeat when I felt Calypso face get closer and closer.  
I needed to know how I felt. I needed to be sure. At the time I wasn't thinking, and I allowed myself to get closer.

We leaned.

There was barley a centimeter of space left between our lips, before we were interrupted.

An urgent voice was suddenly heard, "Percy! Percy!"

I pulled away, fast.

It took me a second to focus, but I realized quickly that the voice belonged to Grover.  
He must have been running toward me at full speed, but he suddenly seemed to slow down. Now approaching us while looking surprised...almost shocked.

I felt my face burning. My empathy link with Grover didn't help the feeling I had that told me Grover had just happened to see that last scene between me and Calypso.

His surprise turned into a smirk. "Um...I'm sorry. Was I...interrupting something?"

I was sure that my face resembled the shade of the red strawberries around me.

"What is it, Grover?" I said through half gritted teeth. My look pleading and hard.

He took the message. "Right, sorry." Then, his face turned serious. "Percy, Listen. I'm not sure what's happening, but there's some kind of …weird, huge, pack of monsters right outside camp. I think-"

He was interrupted by Annabeth's voice. She was jogging toward us urgently, and then she slowed at sight of me and Calypso.

My heart pounded. I watched carefully, as she stopped by Grover's side. Her deep gray eyes staring at me, then shifting to look at Calypso by my side. Her expression hardening.

Wind blew through Annabeth's hair, and I'm not sure how long we all held our positions.

"Um…guys," Grover stepped forward, breaking the silence. "We need to hurry. I have a really bad feeling about this."

I stood up.

"Percy, listen," Grover said, "You need to-"

"No, Grover," Annabeth spoke, interrupting him. Her eyes fixed on me. "I don't think we need Percy. He'll only mess things up." A knot twisted in my stomach. "He's better off just sitting here with her."

Without out another word, Annabeth turned around and marched down the field.

"That went well," I mumbled, feeling a lot worse than I let show.

"Percy, just hurry up." Grover urged. "If Chiron was right...then this is a sign of...Kronos."

* * *

**I know there was a lot of percalypso in this chapter, but before you start doubting this story, just take a look at my username! (See: PERCABETH777) As always; my full loyalties lie with percabeth and I can promise a lot more percabeth to come in the future chapters of this story! Updates are promised, if you guys review! Please Review!!!**


	11. I Regret Letting him Step Back

**Finally back with another long chapter! This chapter is mostly full of action. The problem here is that I am absolutely horrible with writing action/fighting scenes, so I don't know how this turned out… I really hope you like it, though! I really tried!**

* * *

I charged full speed towards the battle ground.

I was having a perfectly good afternoon, up until when Grover had appeared and informed me that a pack of monsters had been spotted right outside the camp's borders.

As fast as I could, I carried Calypso back to the big house and secured her room.

Now it was time, and I raced to the center of camp.

My heart nearly stopped at the scene in front of me. The image came first; hundreds of monsters charging into camp, and campers fighting to save their lives. The sound and voices followed as I approached in speed; the screams of half-bloods and the furious growls of monsters.

In front of me Clarisse stood big and strong. The Ares cabin positioned behind her. "Lock Shields!" She barked, "Prepare for combat!"

Her voice stood above the others, her eyes holding fire. She waited...waited...then, "CHARGE!"

The group raced forward, trampling monsters in their path. They made good progress as monsters wailed their final cries and poofed into dust on the field.

I seemed to be standing in the center of everything.

Grover fought strong, blowing all his energy into his reed pipes, causing the monsters to back away from the forests. He was protecting Juniper.

Behind me, another group charged forward led by Chiron.  
For a quick second, Chiron noticed me and he nodded. I had to fight.

All around me; swords swung, shields went up, monsters disappeared.

I wasn't able to keep my breath steady too long as three vicious, dog-faced, humanoid sealdemons (better known as telekhines) raced towards me.  
I balanced Riptide in front of me, and planted my feet on the ground. My eyes shot to all my targets and I timed my moves as they came at me from different directions.

Who knew? Training for all these past moths actually paid off.

This was it. It was the invasion. There was no doubt that this was Kronos' doings.

I sliced a telekhine right in it's stomach as it jumped at me. Turning around, another telekhine met Riptides blade and I heard it's whimper die into dust.

The third one cursed me, and pounced at me like the other two. For one thing, they weren't too smart. I swung Riptide and the sea demon was thrown back in force. It crashed against another half-blood who brought his sword down and completed the job.

My breathing was heavy as I spun around, only to see more horrible images around me; the innocent blood drawn from half-bloods, violent claws breaking through skin, the fall of campers with one last victory swing.

I frantically scanned the battle field looking for Annabeth.

The last time I saw her she had spit harsh words in my face and marched off. My heart pounded. _Where was she?_

Keeping my guard up, monsters came at me. I managed to slice through a good amount of them. It almost felt like 2 new monsters would enter the battle after every one monster was eliminated. They just kept coming.

I watched another giant shrivel to dust in front of me, before I spotted Annabeth. She was probably about 10 yards away from me, fighting furiously against a slithering creature.

My heart seemed to sigh in relief; even though blood marked her face, she looked like she had the situation under control. She was safe.

I ran towards her.

Then, right in front of my eyes, it all happened in two seconds; a huge, wild-eyed hellhound charged towards Annabeth's back. My heart skipped a beat.

Annabeth continued fighting fiercely against the dracane creature in front of her, unaware of the charging beast behind her.

My feet found new reason as I ran at what seemed like the speed of a bullet.

Within the next three seconds; Annabeth stabbed her bronze dagger deep inside the creatures chest and with a screeching sound it poofed. The hellhound behind her leaped off the ground, claws raised high ready to strike down right at Annabeth.

The hellhound was barely an inch away from swinging at Annabeth, when I reached her.

Everything happened to fast for either of us to realize it when suddenly I jumped at Annabeth, pushing her out of the way. The hellhound landed directly in the spot Annabeth had been standing in. The monsters force shook the ground, and it's giant claw marks appeared on the earth.

At the same time, the force of my jump toward Annabeth had thrown me on top of her and we rolled over and over again in the grass.

For a second the hellhound was confused as its blood red eyes darted around for us. And then _Score, target spotted._

The monsters tongue lapped up dripping drool around its mouth as it's eyes narrowed down on us. The creature crouched down as if it was charging up energy to jump.

My heart raced. There wasn't enough time to reach for Riptide that had clattered away from me. Without a second thought I fully threw myself over Annabeth; becoming her shield, her roof, her rock.

Not a single coherent thought crossed me. I could feel Annabeth's heart beating heavily against mine, and I held her tightly making sure that I was covering her entire body. I waited...

I was ready. I was willing to take the full force as long as Annabeth stayed protected.

I remember preparing myself for the pain that was about to come; large razor sharp claws digging into my back.

My eyes shut tightly, I held my breath.

3 more seconds past....4 seconds....5.... W_hy wasn't anything happening?_

In sudden realization I looked up, and heard a voice that jolted fear through my body.

"Stop!" The voice sounded, shaking the earth. My eyes widened. I knew that voice...it was way too familiar.

It was followed by loud laughter, that felt like the sound of knives being sharpened.

There was no doubt about it. The voice belonged to Titan Lord Kronos.

Underneath me, Annabeth moved her leg uncomfortably, which was trapped under the weight of my body.

I managed to push off the ground with my hands and lift up a little, decreasing my heavy weight on Annabeth.

Her face appeared barely two inches away from mine. Fear and confusion rimmed her eyes, and I could clearly see thin cuts over her face.

We stared at each other, and for an unexplainable second I forgot about the battle outside. It was just me and Annabeth.

Very slowly, as both of our minds had a chance to settle, I watched Annabeth's cheeks turn slightly pink. It wasn't long before I could feel my own face burn and I rolled off of her.

Helping her into a standing position we both stood facing the direction of the voice.

As I looked around, my brain just wasn't able to comprehend...

Around us, all the monsters had frozen. They just stood there, completely still. I looked back at the hellhound that had attacked us. Sure enough, it's large body towered us, but it simply stood. Staring at us with beady red eyes, and sounding a low growl.

The other campers stared back at the monsters in the same curiosity as me.

"You okay?" I whispered to Annabeth, my eyes fixed in front of me.

"Yeah," She swallowed looking around, "You?"

"I'm fine,"

We all held our positions.

Not a single cricket chirped. The monsters simply continued to stare back at their opponents hungrily.

"What's going on?" Annabeth spoke, "Why did they stop?"

Around us more campers began to move and start backing away from the monsters.

"I don't know," I sad uneasily. "but that voice...it was..."

"I know..."

I looked back and met Annabeth's eyes. We didn't need to say the name.

Annabeth slowly scanned the field.

"Well, well, well," Another familiar voice was heard, and sudden anger tensed my body. "You guys handled the monsters pretty well, I'll grant you that."

I watched Annabeth's eyes widen, "Luke?" She gasped looking around.

Then, on the peak of half blood hill, a shadowy figure appeared; Luke.

Time played tricks as he suddenly appeared in front of us on the battle ground.

I froze.

Luke looked...almost normal. His eyes were the same blue, and his face wore a sly smirk.  
But his presence was...somehow stronger.

Instead of Backbiter, a large scythe was held in his grasp. His scar wasn't there.

Luke laughed, "It's been years since I've seen this camp." He looked around, evil in his eyes, "I'm disappointed. I can't say I'm particularly happy to see what its become. What a pathetic failure. I don't think I'll feel half as bad as I thought when this camp burns in flames."

I suddenly felt Riptides pen form reappear in my pocket.

"Luke," I stepped forward. The campers, whose eyes were frozen on Luke, now looked towards me.

"Ah, Percy," Luke's smirk widened, making his face look like a maniac murderer. "I haven't seen you in a while. I hope things are going well for you."

_Why was he so confident?_

"What's going on, Luke?" I said, trying to keep my voice loud and firm, "Why did all the monsters stop?"

"Oh, that's not a problem. If you like I could command them to start again any time I want." He raised his hand as if ready to snap his fingers.

"Do you need monsters to fight for you because you don't stand a chance against us yourself?" I challenged, and Luke's eyes narrowed.

I suddenly felt Annabeth's hand on my arm. "Percy!" She hissed, "What are you doing? You can't stand up to him like that."

Expectedly enough, Luke heard Annabeth's whisper as he stepped closer to us. "She's right, Percy." His thin lips slowly smirked, "Oh, and by the way; it was a pretty brave move to throw yourself over Annabeth like that. Way to sacrifice yourself." He scoffed, "That was exactly what I expected from you. Giving up your worthless life in the blink of an eye."

I could feel my heart going faster, and at the time I couldn't intently any of my feelings, whether they were anger or fear.

"I sacrificed myself to protect a friend, Luke." I said steadily, "The way Thalia did for you...but, I'm sorry, I guess it's just something you'll never understand. It takes guts to sacrifice yourself and protect your friends, instead of just betraying them and running."

I knew I had hit his score point, but for some reason I wanted to keep going.

Luke's eyes dangerously flicked to golden for a second. "Watch it, Percy." Luke's smirk disappeared, "I don't think you're aware of my new power."

"_New power_?"

Luke laughed, "Patience, Percy. I promise that I'll be able to show you with time."

Then Luke's eyes darted to Annabeth next to me. "Annabeth," Luke smiled, "I don't think I even bothered to say _Hi _to you. Please do forgive me. How have you been?"

Annabeth's posture stiffened, and I saw a sea of hurt reflect in her eyes. My heart pounded hard. "_Why are you doing this, Luke?" _She said angrily, "Leave the camp alone! Do you have any idea what you've become?"

"Annabeth," Luke's eyes hardened into hers. "I hope you realize that I've done a lot for you, even if you haven't noticed."

The resentment left Annabeth's eyes as she stared back at Luke, "What?"

Luke simply smirked again, "Never the less. It doesn't matter. Y-"

"What the Hades has happened to you?" Luke was interrupted by someone close behind me.

Connor.

For the first time I realized that Connor and Travis were Luke's brothers. This was the very first time they had ever seen him after his betrayal.

Travis appeared next to him.

"Connor, Travis," Luke said, his smile growing, but at the same time, his eyes hardened like rocks. "It's been an awfully long time, wouldn't you say?"

I could see Travis and Connor ball up their fists, their eyes full of hate.

"How's the Hermes cabin treating you?" Luke continued, "I heard you two are the new leaders. How is it?"

"What do you care?" Travis spoke, his voice trembling with rage.

"It's probably still crowded and pathetic, I assume. What a shame,"

"Shut up!" Travis barked.

Luke sighed, " Have it your way. I had hoped we could have remained on good terms with each other."

"_Good terms_?" Connor trembled, his eyes red, "You expect us to be on good terms while you're here to kill us!"

"Go to Hades, Luke!" Travis spat.

"Anyway," Luke said, turning his head, absolutely unaffected by his brothers words, "There's been enough play. I must get to other matters." His hands tightened around the snath of his scythe and he looked in the distance.

"What other _matters_?" I stepped forward.

Luke looked at me, "I almost forgot, Percy," His smirk spread, "I've gotten news that you wished your little girlfriend back and messed up the world."

He knew exactly how to tick me off.

Anger raced through me. "Luke, I'm sorry that you don't have much of a life of your own, but I'd appreciate it if you stay out of mine."

"Are you sure you want to be talking to me like that, Percy?" Suddenly Luke's eyes flashed gold and I came to a horrible realization.

Luke had control. He could switch between Kronos and himself.

I didn't know how that was possible, but I silently prayed to the gods that I was wrong.

"Fight me yourself, Luke." I took Riptide out of my pocket. "Or are you going to hide behind someone?"

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth again, "What are you saying?"

Luke slowly walked towards me.

I swallowed.

He sighed, "Very well, Percy."

Before I could even uncap Riptide Luke swung his scythe at me and gave me a good size cut across my chest.

I jumped back, uncapping Riptide.

It seemed impossible. Luke had barely moved his hand and the scythe swung at light's speed.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

Luke smirked as he stepped forward, I balanced Riptide.

"Annabeth," I said, "get back."

Luke swung the head of his scythe through the air and crisps sounds were heard as if the air itself was screaming. Luke swung down and I jumped left throwing myself on the ground and rolling.

"Per-" Annabeth started.

"Please!" I shouted. "Get everyone back!"

Luke wasn't waiting. He came at me again and I stood. I had fought Luke a couple times before, but this was different. It felt like I was fighting someone beyond strength. This wasn't Luke.

It took a couple seconds but Annabeth listened. She quickly took charge and cleared the area, ordering campers to keep their distance and get it their positions.

Luke raised his scythe in front of his face. The sunset reflected light off of the scythes flawless silver blade.

My heart was jumping. As I stared into it's smooth surface. I felt like I could see all the blood the blade had drawn, and hear the screams it had caused.

Time slowed.

It felt like hours past before I regained concentration and my thoughts began to flow again.

I swung Riptide at the last second and met Luke's scythe. The impact of the two weapons against each other sparked flames.

Luke's face was expressionless.

The aura he had over me was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

We had barely fought, though my breathing was heavy.

Luke took another step forward and this time I swung Riptide.

Time moved in a flash and within the next second Luke had dodged and appeared behind me.

Anyone could see that Luke had all the advantages. He was controlling time.

I felt like I was in another world. Hypnotized. I had no sense of touch when I charged at Luke.

He blocked Riptides force with one hand and stepped back.

I looked around for the first time. My friends were positioned around us, frozen. No doubt that the trance of time had affected them too.

With a quick breath I stepped forward and slashed again. It was barely anything for Luke to block.

"Who _are you_?" I looked at Luke in resentment.

A thin smile edged on his lips. "Surprised at my power, Percy?"

I wiped salty blood off my lip with the back of my hand. "_Your _power?" I said, "Or is Kronos hiding behind you fighting your battle?"

The titan's name turned the air frigid.

Luke smirked, "I don't think he likes you saying that."

I gripped Riptide tight, ready for him to come at me, but he simply took another step back.

I didn't get it.

With a quick step Riptide met Luke's scythe again.

Luke sighed as he easily powered over Riptides force and slashed at me.

I felt my stomach burning with pain.

He stabbed again and I could barely sidestep in time. Another deep cut appeared above my ribs and I collapsed.

Luke took another step back. As thankful as I was that he stepped back instead of slicing down, the direction Luke was moving in gave me a bad feeling.

Gathering my breath I stood. My bones were on fire.

I wasn't backing down. Not yet. Not after everything Luke had done.

I stepped forward and Luke took another step back.

With a chill I remembered Luke's words "_There's been enough play. I must get to other matters." _

_What was he planning? _

Luke took another big step back and by now we had moved around enough to see the battle ground end beneath our feet.

With quick steps I attacked again and Luke parried easily.

He didn't have a scratch on him, while on the other hand, my body was practically falling apart. My cuts stung.

As Luke stepped back again, I watched him carefully. He seemed to be heading somewhere.

My eyes shot around us and my heart froze with a sudden realization. We were nearing the big house.

I didn't understand, but with a quick move I struck at Luke's side.

He crossed over his scythe, balancing Riptides force.

Reflexively I looked up and the look in Luke's cold eyes send zapping current through my veins. His eyes were gold.

I could see the tree's in the distance swaying in slow motion.

The wind had slowed. Everything around me slowed.

I felt my bones melting, my blood freezing.

I recognized this trance. It was Kronos.

I could hear a clock ticking in my head. The same one I had heard while I made my decision on half blood hill for Calypso.

For some reason, this time I was very aware that minutes upon minutes were passing.

I saw a blurry image of Luke's shimmering blade getting closer and closer to me. I couldn't move.

As the blade turned, a pale white ball appeared on it's surface. The moon.

_Had that much time really past?_

Around me, I could hear my friends screaming my name. Their voices were stretched, like everything was happening in slow motion.

I could feel my heart beating inside my rib cage with 7-8 second pauses. My body felt numb.

Their voices were becoming louder in my ears.

My cuts began to sting again.

I could sense movement around me. Pain worse than anything I'd felt before wrapped my entire body.

My thoughts were flowing coherently enough. I was under Kronos spell of time, and it felt worse than anything I could explain.

My heart beat began to beat faster now, with 4-5 second pauses.

Color flickered in front of me. It was Luke.

The voices of my friends became clearer.

Was Luke hurting them? Was Luke harming the camp?

My heart beats now 2-3 seconds apart.

"PERCY!"

_Click_!

I could see a thread snap in my mind.

A rush of thoughts entered my body as if I regained the sense of time.

I didn't know how the spell broke, but I knew that voice. THe voice that had broke my trance. It was Annabeth's.

Through the pain I felt, I focused my eyes.

The sky was dim, and the moon was peaking through.

My friends were at a safe distance.

Annabeth was standing forward. Tears rimmed her gray eyes.

The pace of her breathing told me that she had been screaming my name for a long time.

Before I could do anything, Luke's voice was heard.

"What do we have here?" His edged laughter followed.

I jerked my head around and my heart nearly stopped at the sight in front of me.

Luke stood in front of the big house...Calypso in his grip.

My first immediate reaction was to move. But as fast as sound, Luke drew his scythe and stopped an inch away from Calypso neck.

Calypso contained a gasp, her eyes scared.

Luke looked at me. "I wouldn't come forward if I were you, Percy."

The blood in my veins was well on it's way form being frozen to now absolutely boiling.  
My heart pounded.

Slowly Luke looked back at Calypso, a smirk appearing, "I can see why you wished her back, Percy. She's beautiful."

"Don't touch her." I said, "Leave her out of this!"

Luke laughed, "Leave her out of this? I don't think you realize that she is the key our victory."

"Luke!" My voice trembled with rage. "What are you talking about?! Let her go!"

Luke seemed to ignore me as he stared at Calypso. His blue eyes piercing, "You're a true Titan." Luke told her. "Kronos praises you for supporting him."

I could see the color rush out of Calypso's face. Her eyes were as fragile as glass that could shatter any second.

"Surely you understand that the gods punished you. They were the cause of all your suffering. Do you call that Justice?" Luke continued. His words were thought out like he had practiced, and his voice was calm. "You're being used."

"Calypso!" I screamed, but her eyes were frozen.

"Do you really want this? Do you want to support the _gods_? The ones who tortured you." Luke said.

Calypso was close to tears.

"Can you really betray Kronos?" That hit the score board. Calypso's eyes widened with fear. "Can you betray the titans? ...Can you betray you're _family_?"

"Don't listen to him!" I shouted. The cold blade of the scythe still hovered inches away from Calypso's flesh. I couldn't risk moving.

"Calypso," Luke said. "You're a Titan."

My heart pounded.

That was the last straw. I couldn't let him hurt her.

My eyes searched around.

Suddenly, like a zap of thunder, I realized something. Luke had led us to the big house. But he had also led us to the ocean.

This was my only shot. I looked at my friends in the distance, and then at Annabeth standing close by. Our eyes met.

It took many long seconds but she finally saw through my look and understood my signal. Her eyes widened as they fell on the open sea behind me.

"_You can't_!" She mouthed urgently, "_Percy, no!"_

I looked back at Luke as he continued to fill Calypso's mind and persuade her towards the Titans. Calypso looked like she was in pain, her eyes teary. I couldn't see her like that.

I looked back at Annabeth, "_I need to." _I mouthed.

We locked eyes. I'm not sure what passed between us, but to me if felt like a understanding. It was as if Annabeth understood my reasons. I would never be able to forgive myself if Calypso had gotten hurt.

Annabeth's eyes shot at Luke then at everything positioned around. I could see her stormy gray pupils revising a plan.

She swallowed, and I knew she had it. A plan worthy of Athena.

Luke was too busy beckoning Calypso, he was almost too confident. He didn't notice anything else around him, and Annabeth slowly took out her invisibility cap and put it on.

Before she shimmer out of view, she looked at me one last time. Her eyes had the same look that she had given me before she left at Mt. St. Helens. I could almost hear her voice in my head repeat itself, "_Be careful, Seaweed brain."_

I took a silent breath.

A tear escaped Calypso's eyes.

Behind me, I willed the glassy ocean to form bigger waves.

Luke didn't notice.

I steadied my hands by my side. I had never done this before, but there was no going back now. With steady breaths I gathered energy in my hands.

My body felt strangely calm as I stored the power of the ocean inside me.

It was only a matter of seconds now...

Every bone in my body seemed to my tingling as I restrained the ocean to wait.

And then it happened. Out of nowhere, Luke's scythe was pulled back and Calypso was pushed over and out of Luke's grip.

Annabeth succeeded.

She yanked off her invisibility cap and screamed, "Percy, now!"

Luke didn't have time to make sense out of anything before I made my move.

I raised my hands and the entire sea lifted off the ground, behind me.

Luke's eyes widened.

All the blood flowing through me veins felt hotter than lava. The pain felt so bad that my body turned numb.

Everything in front of my tinged in a shade of red. I was holding the entire ocean above me head. Nothing could be heard above the waters fierce voice, and everything was happening in a single second.

I held the ocean up until I was sure Annabeth and Calypso were out of the area.

And then I let go.

In a horrible scream I threw my hands forward. Holding the shape of a whirling funnel the deep, inky, sea hurtled forward, directly at Luke.

The last thing I remember seeing was Luke's eyes dangerously turning solid gold. Flashing light surrounded him; he had transformed into Kronos true form. His aura pushed back the power of the sea. But it wasn't enough. The power of the water towered down on the Titan Lord Kronos and I heard one last voice before I lost all senses, and Kronos escaped, "It is not over, Perseus Jackson! The time is nearing!"

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Whoa, long chapter. (I hope the lengths are okay. If you think they are getting too long, please let me know.) Like I said earlier, I am horrible at writing action scenes and I really did try my best! I hope it wasn't too bad! Please review!**


	12. I Regret Enjoying the Campfire

****

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry if I haven't individually replied to you yet. I'll be sure to get to it. Anyways, please enjoy another chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Black.

That's all I saw. Darkness.

A thread-like beam of light peered through my vision.

I opened my eyes.

At the time, I couldn't make sense out of anything in front of me. Though, I remember seeing glimpses of Calypso's angelic face hovering above me.

I blinked over and over.

The sense of touch came back to me very slowly.

My head throbbed as if someone was pounding down on it with a hammer.

Breath in my chest was stuck; desperately bouncing against my lungs trying to find it's way to my brain.

Piercing pain hugged my entire body and I would've gave anything for it to end.

I felt Calypso put her hand on my forehead as I shut my eyes tightly trying to contain the sharp pangs of pain surging through me. My skin stung.

But as I closed my eyes and let Calypso run her hands through my hair, my body began to feel lighter. The pain was slowly dissolving.

When my thoughts finally began to flow again, I realized that Calypso was singing.

My bones tingled as the sound of her soothing voice melted into me.

She was healing me.

When my eyes finally settled and the throbbing in my head left, I realized that I was lying right there on the ground outside. My head rest in Calypso's lap.

I stared at her above me. Traces of tears had run down her cheeks, making her face glow in the moonlight.

She stopped singing for a second, and another tear ran down her cheek. She looked at me, "Percy?"

I could barely find any energy to talk and my words came out in a groan.

"Percy," She smiled through her tears, clearly relieved to see me conscious.

I looked around me slowly. Far away, campers were scattering around everywhere. A few flames were lit and naiads were hurriedly putting them out. The satyrs ran through the woods, tending the dying trees. Campers were helping others to their feet and healing injured Half-bloods with Nectar and Ambrosia.

From the looks of it, only hours had past since the battle.

I looked back up. The gleaming moon looked fuller than usual as it lit up the sky behind Calypso.

"My brave one," Calypso touched my forehead, "How do you feel?"

I attempted speaking again, my throat felt like it was on fire, "I-…I'm okay."

Calypso wiped her tears. "It's okay now," she told me softly, "The camp is safe. Everything is fine."

"Luke?" I croaked.

"It's over." Calypso assured me, "He's gone for now."

I looked back at everyone in the distance running around.

"The campers are repairing the damage caused from the battle," Calypso said.

When she saw that I was gaining energy to talk again, she answered quickly. She knew exactly what I was going to ask, "Everyone is fine." She told me, "Some campers are severely injured, but no one is dead."

Small relief washed over me, and Calypso touched my forehead again.

I stared up at her.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked after a while, "Are you okay?"

Calypso smiled, making the stars in the sky look brighter, "I'm fine. Don't worry, brave one."

I ignored the ache in my chest telling me to stop talking when I asked my next question. It was too important to wait, "And Annabeth," I said, "She's okay, right?"

Calypso stared at me. Her eyes grew sadder.

For a horrible second I questioned her look and the worst jolt of pain yet jerked through my body. I immediately tried to sit up. _If anything happened to her…  
_  
"Percy, she's fine." Calypso told me quickly seeing my sudden apprehension. "Don't worry," Calypso repeated, "I think she's helping the injured campers right now. She's safe."

I breathed, settling my self back down. For the first time since I had gained conscious, I felt calm easiness wash through me. I let my eyes fall close.

Calypso touched my face gently, and began signing again. Her voice could have outdone heaven's angels.

As I listened to her mesmerizing voice, feeling her hands through my hair, I lost awareness around me and time slipped.

---Star Things---

The next time I woke up, I was in a room.

My bones still ached, but I could handle it.

As my eyes focused, I noticed that I was in one of the rooms in the big house.

I didn't know what time it was or how long I had been out.

My right hand felt heavy, and when I looked over my heart went a little faster.

Leaned against the bed, her hand intervened with mine, was Annabeth.  
She was asleep.

For a while, I forgot everything else as I stared at her. Listening to her slow breathing. Feeling the touch of her skin.

_Had she been waiting by my side all this time? How long had it been?  
_  
"Annabeth," I spoke. My voice sounding a lot worse than I thought.

She stirred slightly in her sleep, turning her head. Her grip on my hand loosened and her hand slipped out of mine.

It wasn't enough to wake her up. And as I looked at her face, I almost felt guilty for disturbing her sleep.

I waited a long time before speaking again, "Annabeth,"

This time I watched her eyes open slowly. She moved, lifting her head off the side of the bed.  
And then she looked at me.

Her eyes widened, and she immediately stood. "Percy!"

I opened my mouth to talk, but she beat me to it, "Percy! Are you okay? Do you have any idea how long you've been out? Do you know how scared you had everybody?"

"Sorry," I said stupidly.

Annabeth exhaled, I couldn't make out if her face looked happy or disbelieving.

Suddenly, she turned and ran out the door.

I laid there; very confused, staring at the doorway.

Minutes later, she ran back in. Chiron tottered in behind her.

"Percy," He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods you're awake, my boy."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Like three days, Percy!" Annabeth said. Her tone somewhere between relief and anger.

"It doesn't matter now," Chiron said, "How do you feel Percy?"

I tried to sit up, but Chiron stopped me. "I'm fine," I said, "Really."

We all held our positions for a while. I looked back at Annabeth's worried face.

"What…What happened?" I finally said.

"You summoned the entire ocean on Kronos," Annabeth told me.

Memories fled me. "Did it work?" I said, "Is Kronos gone?"

Chiron's face was grim, "We're not sure, Percy. It seems like Kronos simply used time to escape the moment. I fear that it's not an end to him."

Great. That was exactly the kind of dark stuff I wanted to hear right after I woke up from three days of unconsciousness.

"However," Chiron said, "That stunt you pulled with the ocean was quite impressive. I don't see Kronos recovering anytime soon."

"But don't ever do that again, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

Her face was serious, but I couldn't help but feel happy. I had missed her concern in all the days that she spent ignoring me.

I focused back to my surroundings. "What time is it?" I asked.

Chiron looked towards the window, "It's roughly four in the morning. I know you're awake, but it's vital for you to rest right now, my boy. It's all because of Calypso healing, that you're alive."

Annabeth stared at the floor, I wondered what she was thinking.

Chiron told me I needed to stay in the big house for a while, or at least till morning.  
My last view of them was them standing in the doorway promising to see me tomorrow. Annabeth looked pretty half hearted but she followed Chiron's direction as she closed the door behind her.

_---Star Things---_

Another day wasted away as I rested. I felt useless, but Chiron insisted that I needed to heal.

Come to think of it, my entire body was stiff and I wouldn't have been of much help if I tried to move. But, as I laid there staring at the ceiling I had a lot of time to think.

Days and days were passing.

_The time is nearing_, Kronos had told me before vanishing. Was he talking about my 16th birthday? What was he planning?

My dreadful thoughts were interrupted as the door opened.

Grover stepped in.

"Hey, Percy. How are you feeling?"

"Useless."

Grover stood by my bed, " Trust me, Percy, you've already done enough. I mean, you made Kronos run all the way home."

I laughed.

Grover and me talked for a while.  
My friends had kept me informed on what was happening outside.

The water I summoned on the camp had caused a few damages, but all the campers were on their toes repairing them. The injured campers were slowly recovering. Bekendorf had gotten a pretty bad fracture in his leg, but he was getting better now too.

_---Star Things---_

Another day passed before I finally convinced Chiron to let me out of the big house. I walked the camp grounds.

It felt good to see the sky above me again, and my feet quickly picked up the art of walking again.

The evening had set in when I was passing the lake and I noticed that someone was sitting on the dock. Travis Stoll.

I walked to him, "Travis?"

He jumped, startled. He must have been thinking hard. "Oh...Percy. Hey," He said when he saw it was me.

"What's up, man?"

Travis picked a rock up from a small pile beside him and threw it into the lake. "Nothing."

I remembered solemn events from the battle, and looking at Travis made me feel sorry for him. "Can I sit with you?"

He turned back to look at me for a second as if he was wondering what I wanted. But then he slid over, "Sure,"

My feet hung in the lake as I sat down. "So, where's Connor?"

"Just because we're twins doesn't mean I know where he is every second of the day," He dryly threw another pebble in.

I nodded.

We sat there in silence for a while. I could tell how down Travis was.

In the distance, the conch blew for lunch.

I looked back over my shoulder at the dining pavilion. "Are you coming?"

Travis rolled a pebble in his hand, "Nah, you go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Travis..."

This time he looked at me, "What?"

"Dude, are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Silence.

The look in Travis's eyes when he saw Luke flashed back in my head. I remembered the words the twins had told their brother.

"You...you and Connor were pretty close to Luke, huh?" I finally said.

Travis stopped his hand mid-throw and set the pebble in his hand back into the pile. He stared in front of him.

"Yeah," He exhaled, "...When he wasn't a psychopath. He used to be pretty cool."

I nodded, not sure of what to say.

Travis looked at me, "You remind me of him, Percy."

I blinked, "What?"

Travis picked up another pebble gripping it in his hands, "I don't know. I guess...the way you know when something's wrong. The way you sit down and talk and try to help." He threw the rock far into the water and ripples expanded outwards, "...Luke used to be like that, too, you know? He used to care."

"Oh," I said stupidly.

I mean, it was pretty big. I had heard a lot about how _amazing _the old-Luke used to be, and here Travis was telling me that I reminded him of his once-caring-brother.

Travis laughed dryly, "But Hades with it. Luke can die and burn in The Fields of Punishment for all I care."

"You don't have any hope for him?"

"I don't live in a fairytale, Percy. He's as good as dead."

In my head I thought, _Tell Annabeth that. _

"Yeah," I said.

Looking over at Travis, I could see resentment fill his face, as if he really hated Luke from the bottom of his heart for everything he had done.

"Hey," I said, "Don't worry. There isn't any way that Luke's going to win. We'll beat him. I swear."

_---Star Things---  
_

Another day past.

I headed towards the big house.

I didn't know If I was avoiding it, but I hadn't visited Calypso yet. The last time I saw her was under the sky that day of the battle.

Turning the door knob slowly, Calypso came into view. She was sitting upright on her bed, dressed in new clothes. Her light blue dress lit up her face.

"Hey," I said.

"Percy!" Obvious relief filled her face, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," I assured her, "I guess summoning all that water drained the energy out of me. But...you're magic...it healed me."

I took a seat beside her.

Calypso pursed her lips, "All I can do is sing and heal you, Percy. I wish-"

"Don't say that," I interrupted, "You're healing saved my life, Calypso."

I saw the look in her eyes. The couple of the days I had spent recovering the big house made me realize exactly how Calypso felt: Useless. My heart almost sank thinking about how helpless she must have been feeling.

"It's my fault," Calypso said, her eyes set on the floor.

I touched her hand gently, "What are you talking about?"

"Percy...when Kronos was threatening me...I couldn't do anything. It's because of me that-

"No," I squeezed her hand.

I wanted to tell Calypso how many times I had blamed myself for her condition, how many times I had told myself that it was _my _fault. And here Calypso was, feeling like she was a burden on _me_.

The strange thing was that I couldn't find words to explain it to her. It just seemed to be stuck in my throat.

I found Calypso staring at the ground again.

"Calypso," I said, "...What Luke told you...don't think too much on it. Don't let it get to you. He's wrong."

She whispered, "He didn't say anything that wasn't true, Percy."

I made her meet my eyes, "I know you believe in Justice, Calypso. Do you really support a Titan who wants to take over the world for power?"

"Percy-"

"I'm sorry," I said, "Look- please…just don't think about it. At least not yet."

She stared down, "Okay,"

I gripped her hand again, "Things are going to get better for you," I promised.

For a second she smiled, and a small part of my guilt eased.

"Do you think you can walk? Maybe you can get out of the big house."

We continued talking. I tried my hardest to get Calypso's mind off of Kronos influence but she looked pretty distracted.

"Percy," Calypso looked at me.

"Yeah?"

Her eyes looked so clear I could've counted every single shade of brown in them, "If…staying with you means that I have to support the gods…then I will." She whispered.

I blinked.

"You're the only thing I have, Percy." She said.

Before I could react, pools of tears filled her eyes and suddenly she leaned against me in a hug.

I didn't know what to do…or even think. Could Calypso really give up her faith and support the gods, just for _me_.

Calypso pulled away when she noticed I wasn't reacting.

"Sorry," she wiped her tears.

"No," I touched hand, "It's okay. I just-…you would really…"

Calypso's eyes locked into mine, "Percy…I really _did _mean what I told you before."

Strange butterflies filled me. I knew what she was talking about. My mind flashed back to the words Calypso had told me before Kronos' invasion. I could remember the smell of the strawberries and the deep look in her eyes when she spoke. _"You know, I really do love you."_

I didn't realize it when I suddenly looked away. "Umm…" My tangled thoughts couldn't form words. "I know…It's just that-…I don't want to lie to you…No, I mean, I need…I-"

Calypso swallowed silently, "You don't have to return an answer yet,"

I stared at her in almost disbelief.

I had brought her here. I was the cause of her suffering. And here she was, telling me that she loved me but didn't demand an answer. I didn't think it was ever possible for her to understand my position so well…to be so big hearted.

"You're amazing." Was all I said.

I wished I could have stepped inside Calypso's shoes and known what she was thinking. How could she have accepted all of this.

Slowly, Calypso smiled. It wasn't restrained.

Our eyes locked, and somehow we made a silent deal to forget about the previous conversation. At least for now. Till, I could honestly answer her.

"Is the camp safe?" Calypso finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, they're a few damages but…it's still one piece."

"And…Annabeth," Calypso said, and I stared at her in confusion.

"I mean…she's the one who pushed me out of Kronos' grasp, right?" Calypso said, "Could you give her my Thanks?"

I nodded, though in the back of my mind I knew their was absolutely no chance of me mentioning anything about Calypso to Annabeth.

"Percy…" Calypso eyes were suddenly deep again.

"Yeah?"

"Annabeth…"

Strange butterflies filled my stomach. "What?"

Calypso met me eyes, "The day of the battle, Percy. For the first time …I saw the way you look at her-"

Calypso never got to finish her sentence, nor could I make sense out of it, when the door creaked open.

Silena Beauregard stepped in. "Oh, hi," she stopped in the doorway. "Um…sorry, I didn't know you were here Percy."

Silena, probably the nicest Aphrodite camper, had been a good friend to Calypso these past months. She usually took care of Calypso's clothes and food. I was glad that the two of them could get along, but sometime I almost worried about what Silena would fill her mind with.

In the distance, suddenly the conch blew for dinner.

"No, it's okay," I stood up.

I looked at Calypso and she gave me a half-hearted good bye smile.

"I'll come by later," I promised.

_---Star Things---_

Dinner past by slowly. Chiron had stood up in the middle and announced that a campfire sing-along would be held tonight in honor of our small victory.

All the campers gathered that night in the center of camp. When, I say _all, _I'm not joking. The area was packed.

Chiron lit the fire and the Apollo cabin led the sing-along.

Annabeth, Grover and me found a spot on a roomy log and we sat down just like old times.

The mood was light, and for once there was no tension in the air.

Annabeth and I ended up laughing till our stomachs hurt when Grover swallowed an entire bag of marshmallows in one bite; plastic and all.

For a while; there was no battle, there was no prophecy approaching, there was no conflict with Calypso being here, and everything felt alright.

As the campfire finally gave out and the flames died, everyone herded back to the cabins.

It was late at night, and before I could open the door to cabin three, I heard urgent tottering behind me.

"Percy!" It was Chiron.

Confusion accompanied me but I urgently followed Chiron to the big house as he instructed.

Annabeth and Grover caught up with us along the way, the same question in their eyes.

Chiron's face was worried, and that was enough to get me panicked.

He tottered into the big house, the three of us following close behind, and he went straight to Calypso's room.

When we entered the room, my heart thumped hard. The bed was empty.

"What…" I began to say.

Chiron looked at me, "Calypso is missing."

* * *

****

Not my best chapter… but hopefully not the worst, right? Please let me know what you guys think! I know this is a big cliffy, and I'll be sure to update soon if you guys review!


	13. I Regret Ruining Her Life

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Mean's a lot! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chiron looked at me, "Calypso is missing."_

Everything seemed to freeze.

No thoughts crossed over me.

I felt like my brain was a machine experiencing a technical jam.

"What do you mean?" I heard Grover yelp. "How?"

Chiron studied me before turning to Grover.

"I'm don't know," Chiron said seriously, "When I returned to the big house after the campfire, the bed was empty."

My brain was still jammed. I could feel resistance in my chest as if I had been holding my breath.

"I knew it!" Annabeth declared, anger edged on her word, "She's a traitor! How could she! After everything we did for her...she just decides to leave and join her _family_!"

Chiron's eyes fell on me again. I felt like he was almost waiting for my reaction to all this.

I hadn't moved a muscle.

"We mustn't jump to conclusions," Chiron told Annabeth, "It may not be what it seems like."

Annabeth let out a breath exasperatedly. "Not what it seems like?! Because it seems like Calypso stood up and left camp, Chiron!"

That's when my thoughts began to flow slowly. _What was Annabeth saying? Had Calypso really betrayed us? _As mush evidence as there was... a part of me just didn't accept it. If I knew Calypso at all, I knew she was smart. She wouldn't have left protection from the gods so quickly, especially while being injured. She wouldn't have let Luke persuade her so easily.

Chiron's face grew grim, "Annabeth, use an open mind,"

"An open mind?!" Annabeth exploded, "Are you saying-"

"I'm saying," Chiron interrupted, "That...looking at the situation...I fear there's a high  
chance that Calypso has been..." Chiron looked at me, "Kidnapped."

The thoughts were rushing faster now. My heart pounded and I spoke, "Kidnapped? That's impossible!"

Chiron's face was ashy, "Even with the gods protection, we must remember that the camp borders are still recovering. There's no other explanation."

Panic closed up me. _If anything happened to her...if she was hurt...I would never forgive myself. This was my fault._

"Is our camp that weak?" Anger began stirring inside me. I felt like hitting something, "Can Luke just simply walk in and take her?! What does he want with her?"

"_Luke _didn't just walk in and take her," Annabeth turned to me, "How do you know she didn't just walk out?"

"She _couldn't _just walk out."

"You don't know that." Annabeth challenged.

"She was injured! Someone would have noticed if she had gotten out."

"Someone would have noticed if Luke got in and out too."

"Guys!" Grover interrupted, "Don't fight."

Annabeth kept her eyes on me, "It doesn't matter. The point is that Calypso's gone." She said.

I let out my held breath in frustration and walked to the corner of the room.

A part of me just couldn't believe that this was really happening.

My friends gave me my time, until Chiron spoke, "We mustn't panic."

Grover put a hand on my shoulder.

"I fear there isn't anything we can do right now," Chiron said, "I don't know how it was possible for one of Luke's men to enter camp and take her, but-"

"It's _not _possible," Annabeth said.

"Then what else to you suggest, child?" Chiron reasoned with her.

It was hard to ignore her as she mumble, "I think she just waked out for a mid night stroll."

Chiron sighed, "Whatever the case is...we must be rational. I will report this to Olympus first think in the morning. Until then-"

"The _morning_?" I cut him off, "Do you expect us to sleep while Luke is probably hurting her as we talk?!"

"Stop bringing him into this! You don't even know if he even has anything to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this!" Anger was closing up around me. Right now Luke seemed like the worst thing in the world. My resentment towards him was immeasurable at the moment.

"No he doesn't!" Annabeth spoke as if Luke was the most innocent person.

"How could you still be _defending _him, Annabeth?"

"How could you still be defending _her_, Percy?"

"I'm defending her because she's _not _evil, remember?" My voice was rising.

"You don't know anything, Percy! Don't call Luke _evil_! He's not." Annabeth matched my tone.

"Are you kidding?" A new kind of anger was stirring, this one feeling more helpless like frustration.

"He may be wrong for supporting the Titans, but you can't call him evil!"

"Then what do you call him, Annabeth?"

"Percy. Annabeth." Chiron spoke over top of us, "You two need to handle this maturely. It will only be worse if the campers over hear this."

Annabeth exhaled, looking away and crossing her arms.

"We cannot act without thinking," Chiron said, "For now there isn't anything we can do."

"We have to!" I said, "We can't just sit here waiting for morning!"

Chiron sighed seeing my determination, "What do you expect we do, my boy?"

"Wake up the gods!" My voice picked up, "Send search teams out to find her! Call for a quest! Ask the oracle! We need to do _something_!"

"Percy," Chiron looked at me meaningfully, "I understand how distressing this must me  
for you. But, we will only be harming ourselves if we do any of those things. Alerting the campers won't help."

"But we can't wait!" I argued, "It will be too late by morning!"

"If Kronos really does have her," Chiron's voice firm, "What would be the point of killing her?"

Chiron's eyes bore into mind and I knew what he was saying. Kronos wouldn't have took her just to kill her. It wouldn't make sense if they hurt her just yet.  
Chiron had a point.

A few minutes past before Annabeth decided that she had been quiet long enough,  
"Chiron, I'm not the one jumping to conclusions! What if Kronos didn't take her?"

"She obviously didn't just walk out." I mumbled.

A spark flickered in Annabeth's eyes as they met mine, "Are you sure, Percy? Or is it that you just can't accept the fact that she betrayed you?"

"She didn't betray us! She wouldn't, Annabeth. She doesn't want to take down the gods! She's not a Titan."

"Yes she is!"

"How could you say that?" I let my hands fall at my side, and eased my voice, "Annabeth, what do you have against her? I mean…you even talked to her for yourself. She told you about her punishment. Did she really sound evil to you?"

Annabeth exhaled, "That was differ-" she stopped abruptly. "Wait…how do you know that I talked to her?"

I realized what I had said and my brain immediately overloaded it's thoughts. "Because-…no, I didn't mean…" I said stupidly, my face coloring up red.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "Were you liste-"

"It doesn't matter," I interrupted her quickly, looking away, "Look, all I'm saying is that…she wouldn't betray us."

"I can't believe you, Percy," Annabeth said, still referring to the fact that I had eavesdropped.

I realized that Grover and Chiron were still staring at us.

"Well," Chiron said, "I have a few…thoughts of my own on Calypso disappearance, but this is not the time." Chiron fixed his eyes on me, "We will discuss this matter early tomorrow. I will report it to Olympus first thing in the morning," Chiron promised. "But until then, I know this is hard, but I fear we must wait."

---Star Things---

That night my thoughts didn't let me sleep. I kept tossing and turning over in my bed. At one point I had throw off the covers and lied there in the cold. I just couldn't lie down in a warm bed knowing that Calypso was gone. I tried my best not to think about where she could be, or how Luke was treating her.

Exhaling I finally sat up and hugged my chest- warming myself from the chilling air that filled my cabin.

This was all wrong. None of this was ever supposed to happen.

"Hey, don't worry so much." A soft voice spoke and jerked my head up to come face to face with my red headed nightmare.

"Rachel?" I stared at her ghost like form.

"Oh, come' on , Percy." Rachel smiled, "This is the third time I've appeared here. Get used to it."

"Are you still just my imagination?"

"What else would I be?" Rachel reached forward and her hand went right through me.  
_I seriously needed to see a doctor about this…_

"Percy," Rachel stood in front of me, "Just stop thinking about how I got here and tell me what's up."

With my past experiences I had learn to just shut up and spill when it came to Rachel. So I did. I told her about the battle, and what Luke had told Calypso. I told her that Calypso had said she would support the gods if it meant staying with me. Rachel stared at me in shock as I told her that Calypso was missing.

"How?" Her eyes widened.

"Luke took her." I said without hesitation.

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't know exactly, Rachel. It's not confirmed that Luke has her. " I said.

"Oh," Rachel said, "So then why are you so sure that he took her?"

I looked at Rachel, "You're starting to sound like Annabeth."

"What?"

I took a breath, "Annabeth thinks that Calypso left camp by herself."

"Oh," Rachel nodded.

I added, "But she didn't. She wouldn't betray us like that."

"Percy, listen." Rachel said, "You and Annabeth shouldn't be arguing right now. Her advice is the only thing that can save you when the time comes."

I stared at Rachel, honestly confused, "What?"

"Eh," Rachel shrugged, "Don't think about what that's supposed to mean. You'll get it eventually."

I didn't question it. I just didn't have the energy to make sense out of anything. Right now, all I knew was that Calypso was gone and it wasn't right.

"Don't blame yourself." Rachel said.

"Why shouldn't I?" I stared at the wall, "It's my fault. I brought her here and  
she's gone right now because of _my _enemy."

"Well, it won't make things better if you sit up all night and beat yourself over it."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Sleep. The fresher you are in the morning, the more useful your brain will be tomorrow. Who knows, maybe you'll discover something that can change faith around.."

"Change faith around?" I raised an eyebrow, "You know, you really sound like a fortune cookie."

Rachel laughed, "Just go to sleep, okay?"

Before I could argue against that, Rachel dissolved into the air.

I was left in my empty cabin, feeling like I was holding two hundred pounds on my shoulders.

_ -Star Things-_

Chiron met me in the big house the next morning.

"I've informed the gods," he told me, "They can only infer that these are Kronos doings, as well."

I took a deep breath trying to keep my mind clear. It didn't last long as frustration broke the barrier, "What does Kronos want with her? She doesn't deserve any of this."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully, "I know, my boy. I'm not sure what Kronos is planning. Though, it's quite clear to see how Calypso was taken."

I stared at him, "How?"

"The only explanation is a spy." Chiron said, "One of our own campers betraying us to carry out the job last night."

Anger swelled my veins as I thought about it. Luke had gone way too far this time.

"So," I said, pushing my dreadful thoughts away, "What about Calypso?"

"The gods are doing everything the can, child," Chiron said, "For the time being, there's nothing we can do. We don't know of Kronos' locations."

I fidgeted with riptide, trying not to feel frustrated.

"It's best if we don't let the new get out for now." Chiron said. "It will be pointless to alarm the campers with Kronos name."

I nodded. "So…there's no question in it now, right? Luke's responsible for this."

Chiron nodded grimly, "Yes. It's as good as confirmed."

Silence filled the air and Chiron seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, "Annabeth has her reasons, child. As I've said before, you must give her time."

"I don't get it," I said dryly, "She's smarter than all of us. Why can't she accept that Luke is the bad guy?"

"Think about it from her side," Chiron said.

I was tired of everyone telling me that. "She should think about it from _my _side," I mumbled.

Chiron sighed, seeing that both of us were stubborn. "Things will get better, Percy. Don't get distracted."

"Distracted?"

"You mustn't forget that the time is nearing…"

That was the last thing I wanted to think about. My prophecy.

But Chiron was right, Kronos might have been doing all this just to get me distracted. Or using her as a bait to get me to turn against the gods.

At this point I had absolutely idea what to think or what I was going to do.  
-star things-

I spend the rest of the day drowned in horrible thoughts.

I felt guilty. My brain kept echoing the words _This is my fault_ over and over. They just seemed to replay in my head automatically now that I had told myself them so many times.

I prayed to the gods for Calypso's safety as the day went by.

That night I dreamt of Kronos.

His golden eyes were like large spot lights and I felt like a deer frozen in front of them. He spoke to me, telling me that the prophecy was coming. It was only a matter of time.  
"Percy! Please! Help me!" Calypso's voice would click into my head from no where. "My brave one!"

I woke up.

The next few days past by like that.

Only two weeks were left before I turned sixteen.

I found myself sitting at Half-blood hill often, just like I was that evening.

It was the place where everything had started. Calypso had fell into my arms, because of my stupid wish and her days of misery began. If it wasn't for me, she could have been on her island peacefully right now, in immortality. Instead, she was probably in Luke's grasp tied up somewhere. I had ruined her life.

"Percy?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I jerked around to see Annabeth.

Annabeth and I had pretty much just pushed everything behind us for the time being. It didn't seem like we talked very much anymore, but when we did, we avoided the topic of Calypso or Luke at all costs. It wasn't the same between us, and I missed it.

"Oh,…hey," I said.

"What are you doing up here?" She stood next to me.

"I don't know...thinking, I guess,"

"Thinking? That's a first."

Under different circumstances we would have laughed. But at the moment a heavy cloud of stress hung in the air between us, and I knew Annabeth could sense it just as well as me.

I looked up at her, "What are _you _doing up here?"

"I don't know," Annabeth sighed taking a seat next to me. Which made me feel a lot better than when she ignored me.

"A daughter of Athena, not knowing something?"

Again, behind our words, the air was tense.

Silence.

"It's cold," Annabeth attempted at a conversation after a while.

"Yeah. Do you think the borders will get better?"

"They should. It will probably all balance out after one huge storm."

I nodded.

It felt like the air was almost holding its breath.

I was looking into the blazing streaks in the sky, silently, when I noticed Annabeth staring at me.

"Hmmm?" I looked at her.

"Percy..." She paused, "This isn't like you. Sitting up here alone, I mean."

I wasn't sure how to answer that. "I'm just…confused-"

Annabeth looked in front of her, taking a silent breath, "Do you miss her?"

She was referring to Calypso.

I stared at her. I didn't know why , but I found myself telling her, "You know...we weren't even really that close."

Annabeth kept her eyes fixed in the distance.

"And its not that I _miss _her," I said.

"Then why are you taking this so hard?"

"Because, it's my fault, Annabeth." I looked at my feet, "It isn't fair."

For a second Annabeth opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped. I watched her gray eyes deepen. She looked sympathetic.

In the distance, the conch blew for lunch.

Annabeth sighed, standing up, "Come 'on."

"You go ahead," I told her.

"Percy," She extended her hand, "Don't skip out on dinner. Please, just...come 'on."

I looked up at her. For a second gray eyes met green and I felt like we went back in time.

When everything was normal, and me and Annabeth weren't just putting up and act trying to display everything as _alright _even though it wasn't. For the first in days I felt small hope flicker through me.

I took her hand.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Please review! I promise that more will happen in the next chapter. I've got most of it written, and I'll update fast if you guys review!**

**On another note…here's a random fan girl squeal: EEEEP! Only one more day till TLO comes out!!11!!!!1! I can't wait!! -faints- **


	14. I Regret the Silence

**AHHH! The Last Olympian is out, and it was amazing! I have a lot to say about it- read it on my profile.  
But anyway, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Quick recap: Calypso has suddenly disappeared after the invasion and Percy can't stop blaming himself.**

* * *

There was less than a week left before I turned sixteen.

The world was on my shoulders.

I had spent the past days dreading over Calypso, and as pathetic as it was, I couldn't help it.

The guilt wouldn't leave, and my dreams were getting worse and worse. I heard Calypso's piercing screams almost every singe night in my sleep; reminding me of all the unnecessary pain I had caused her.

The grief didn't stop there: The borders weakening, the invasion, the injured campers…everything was because of me.

"Dude, it's faith," Bekendorf told me as I stood giving him company in the camps forge, "It was always meant to happen."

I watched Bekendorf slide a worn out sword along burning coals as they sharpened the dull blade.

"No it wasn't," I muttered, "I _changed _faith. If I hadn't had wished for her…"

Bekendorf looked up from his work, "You did what's right Percy. You freed her."

"_Freed _her?" I began to get angry at myself all over again, "She's probably somewhere in Kronos' cage right now."

"That's not you're fault." Bekendorf told me, "Look, if you got the chance to make you're decision all over again- would you wish for anything different?"

That was something I had never thought about.

"Would you just leave her on her island?" Bekendorf said.

"At least she was safe there." I looked away, "And it would have kept things a lot better here at camp. The borders would be okay, no one would have gotten hurt, the world would be balanced…Annabeth wouldn't hate my guts."

Bekendorf rotated the hilt of the sword and the other side of the blade sizzled in the jumpy fire. "She doesn't hate your guts, dude."

I was tempted to prove him wrong and tell him how much things had changed. Annabeth and I were still talking to each other like everything was okay, but it wasn't the same. Our conversations were dull and forced. Annabeth barely laughed anymore, and when she revealed one of her rare smiles, her heart wasn't in it.

Bekendorf pulled the blade out of the heat and it glistened newly sharpened. "Maybe that's why you're blaming yourself so much." He said.

I looked at him, "What?"

"I don't know," Bekendorf said, wiping his hands on a torn rag, "I guess, you just can't stand seeing Annabeth this way."

I didn't know what he meant, but a strange tugging in my stomach told me not to think too hard on it.

"Cheer up, man," Bekendorf said as we exited the forges. "You've got other things to think about."

He was right. As difficult as it was, I distracted myself that day. Most of my time was spent in the sword arena.  
During the past few days, it felt like I had I found new inspiration with Riptide. I felt like I needed to get better. I needed to win the next time I saw Luke. I needed to make him regret what he did to hurt Calypso. He needed to regret leaving camp, his cabin, his brothers. He needed to regret betraying Annabeth. That thought was enough to get me through the day.

--- star things---

That night, my dreams were relentless.

_"It's only a matter of time..." The Titan Lords voice echoed against the ceilings. "How long do you expect to run, Jackson?"_

_I could feel my hands clutching in my sleep. _

_"You will have to chose one or the other." Kronos stood from his thrown, " The day is nearing."_

_Time sped. In a zip of air I saw snippets of camp. Monsters invading. The woods and cabins in flames. My friends on their knees pleading with me. It was everything I feared. _

_"Perrccy!!" Calypso's sharp scream rang through my head, "Please! Save me! Don't let it happen! Don't-" Her voice was cut off. _

I shot up in my bed. My hands felt sweaty and my heart was racing.

My cabin was pitch black and it felt like the air itself was cutting through me. I stood abruptly, and exited my cabin.

I probably wasn't thinking to have gotten up and left in the middle of the night, but I seriously had to get away.

Kronos' words repeated themselves in my head over and over. My prophecy was coming and I had no idea what choice I was going to face.

I felt helpless.

Was Calypso warning me? Was she in trouble?

Thoughts after thoughts zapped in and out of my head. I slowly strolled the edge of the fields as I gathered myself.

The night was quiet, except for the howls of the winds and the distance voice of the sea. I kicked a pebble out of the grass underneath me as I walked forward aimlessly.

I would have to choose _one or the other. _Kronos words crept in the back of my mind.

I was nearing the borders when suddenly, I saw a figure in the distance.

It was hours past camp curfews. Who would've have been up this late at night?

I felt Riptide fill my pocket. Walking over the hills, I approached and the sea came into view.

The waves seemed to be fiercer than usual tonight. They rose high above the earth and crashed back into the currents without restrain.

The air was frigid and the wind was restless.

I had gotten close enough to get a clear view.

The next thing I saw struck me. The figure standing in the ocean was Annabeth.

Before I could allow my mind to pull out a conclusion, I inched forward.

She was standing a few feet into the deep water. It looked like she was talking.

I couldn't hear her over the roar of the currents that wrestled against themselves, forming violent waves.

"Annabeth?" I called out, but my voice was faded away into the night wind.

I took another step forward.

The wind swayed her blonde hair in different directions. I stopped at the edge of the ocean, right behind Annabeth.

Waves crashed around her knees.

When the wind would take silent breaths, I could hear snippets of what she was saying.

"Don't you remember any of it?" She was looking up into the sky. Her voice weak.

"You were the only thing I ever had!" She cried, her voice picking up.

At that moment I forgot everything. My dreams, the prophecy, Calypso- they suddenly vanished from my head. All that mattered to me right now was Annabeth and what she was saying.

My heart sank. She was talking about _him_. Luke.

Annabeth stepped farther into the ocean, "Don't you remember all those nights you sat next to me until I fell asleep? You took care of me!"

The sea rose up high and then back down.

"How could you do this, Luke? Do you have any idea how much it hurts?" She ran the back of her hand across her eyes, wiping tears.

"You made me believe. You told me about happy endings!" She walked in deeper. The water whirled around her waist now. "Family, Luke! Did you mean anything you said?"

She was almost screaming now, but it didn't matter. The growl of the ocean cut her voice off before it could get back to camp, and I could barely hear her.

"Was it all just a lie?"

I stood there frozen, watching Annabeth scream away her hurt for Luke.

"I trusted you!" She screamed.

Her next words stung into me, "I loved you, Luke!" She allowed her knees to collapse, the restless ocean crashing at her chest. She didn't avert her eyes from the pitch black sky. "Luke!"

Her words washed away into the air. I stood there, watching the waves rock around her.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Then -without any warning- a tall wave suddenly rose deep in the ocean, towering above Annabeth.

I didn't mean to, but reflexively I stepped into the water.

Before Annabeth could react, the wave crashed down and she went under.

My heart raced and threw myself into the currents.

To my relief, a few seconds later, my eyes caught sight of Annabeth. She hovered near the rim, gathering her breath.

Annabeth was a pretty strong swimmer, but for some reason she wasn't trying tonight. The waves tossed against her.

I knew the sea's will, and if she didn't get out soon the tides would collapse down on her.

"Annabeth!" I called, commanding the ocean to carry me towards her.

Higher waves stood, threatening to drown anything in their path. I swam faster, skyscraper-like waves rising above me.

Just before a fierce curl of water hurtled down, I reached and managed to pull Annabeth out of the way.

For a quick second, when Annabeth realized it was me, her gray eyes widened.

Before either of us could say anything, another wave crashed down on top of us, forcing both me and Annabeth under the surface.

I gathered my thoughts, concentrating the will of the sea away.

"Hold on," I told Annabeth underwater, trying to surface.

Annabeth was clenching onto something silver in her hands that I couldn't quite make out clearly.

Even being the son of the sea god didn't have many advantages tonight. The ocean was reckless, trying to break free.

We were only inches away from the rim when another huge load of water boomed down and pushed us farther back. Bubbles escaped Annabeth's lips and I didn't know how much longer she could hold her breath.

It was hard concentrating with everything going on, but I managed to calm the ocean's force. I tried making an air bubble, but my mind was split in a thousand different places to fully concentrate.

"No!" Annabeth suddenly cried, reaching forward. Water filled her mouth. I realized that the small that object she was clenching onto had washed out of her hand down into the ocean.

There wasn't any time. I gathered the currents underneath us and willed them to push us up.

Our heads came above the surface and Annabeth gasped for air. "Percy!" She said, "The ring!"

"What?" I screamed over the waves.

"Please! Percy, I need it!" I held Annabeth back as she reached down cravingly.

I realized she was talking about the small object that had fell out of her hands.

"Annabeth!" I shook her. We were far out into the ocean and we had to get back to shore.

For a second, her eyes looked so pleading, it was as if they were reflecting the entire sea itself.

I looked back down at the dark purple water.

There wasn't anytime to argue. I looked at Annabeth, and without thinking I plopped my head back under the rim and swam towards the ocean's floor. It took me a minute, but a flashing object caught my eye and I scooped it up.

Annabeth was calling my name above the surface as I came back up.

"Percy," She gasped, fighting the waves crashing at her face. I gripped Annabeth's hand as I commanded the ocean to carry us back to camp.

Minutes later the water finally got shallower and shallower and we climbed out of the water until solid ground met our feet.

Annabeth and me crashed right there on the sand, taking in everything that had just happened.

Now I had no problem breathing under water, but Annabeth on the other hand didn't look too good.

I opened my hand, revealing a small circular object, and Annabeth snatched it. Her eyes shooting me a quick thank you as she caught her breath.

I watched her stare at the sand as we finally settled, her fingers tightly closed around the mysterious object.

Collecting a steady breath she turned to me, and it was as if her breathing got panicked all over again, "Percy!" She hissed, "What are you doing out here?"

"_Me?" _I said, "What were _you _doing out here?"

"That's none of you're business," she snapped, "How long have you been here?"

I took a breath, "Look, all I was doing was taking a walk and then I saw you. Annabeth, the borders aren't protecting us anymore- the ocean isn't restrained. If you hadn't gotten out, the waves would've..." I didn't finish the thought.

Annabeth looked back towards the sea calming her breath.

"Taking a walk?" She said, "It's the middle of the night."

"Yeah," I answered honestly, "Couldn't sleep."

Annabeth suddenly coughed up water.

"Hey, you okay?" I leaned towards her.

"I'm fine." She looked at me. "Um...thank you."

"No problem," I managed. Annabeth's soaked curls hung in ringlets over her shoulders. She had swallowed too much water. Her hands clenched open and close around the small object in her grasp.

"I didn't know the waves were going to drown me like that." She spoke staring forward.

It took me a minute but I finally asked, "Annabeth, really...why were you out here?"

She looked at me and I was expecting her to snap, but then she exhaled, "I couldn't sleep either. Just wanted to come out here."

There was a lot I wanted to ask her, but I knew better. This wasn't the time.

Annabeth hugged her knees to her chest, "Percy,"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly how long were you standing behind me?" Her voice steady.

I opened my mouth, but the words came out a second later, "Not that long..."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No," I lied.

I remembered Annabeth's words for Luke and I felt like the entire sea was wrestling in my own stomach.

Annabeth's hands were still closing around the small item. I waited a long time before asking, "What is that?"

"Huh?"

"The thing in you're hand,"

"Oh..." She looked down at her clenched fingers. "...it's nothing."

I remembered the look in her eyes when it had washed away from her. It definitely wasn't nothing. "Annabeth..."

She looked at me. It felt like her gray eyes were evaluating me, observing my every flaw before she could decided whether I deserved to know. Then she opened her hand, "It's a ring."

Sure enough, a glistening silver ring laid in the center of her palm. It had a blue stone on it; reminding me of electric blue shade in Thalia's eyes. Looking closer, there was a miniature owl carved in the middle of the jewel.

I looked back up at Annabeth. She was studying my reaction intently.

She took a breath, "It's Luke's ring."

My mouth opened, and the words followed a second later, "What?"

Annabeth closed her fingers around the silver again and set her eyes on the ocean. "The day of the battle," She said slowly, "when I pulled Luke's scythe back from Calypso's neck, this ring fell off of his hand. He was wearing it."

Thoughts began to flow slowly. Suddenly it seemed more like a blade that had drawn innocent blood rather than a simple ring. Annabeth closed her hand.

"What he said to you," I looked forward, "about doing a lot of things for you even though you don't notice. It's really getting to you, huh?"

Annabeth stiffened. "You don't understand, Percy. Luke...he wasn't always bad."

"But he is now," I muttered before I could stop myself.

Annabeth exhaled, turning her head, "Forget it, Percy. I can't even talk to you."

I looked at her, "Look...I'm sorry. It's just-" I stopped in loss of words.

"Whatever," she said dryly.

We sat there in silence.

"You said you couldn't sleep." Annabeth finally broke the barrier.

"Yeah...bad dreams," I told her.

Slowly, Annabeth pressed and I began to tell her about my recent dreams of Kronos.

"He tells you the time is nearing? What?" She said.

"My prophecy. There's only a week left."

A dark shade passed over Annabeth's face, and I had a feeling that she had began thinking.

"And...Calypso," I said cautiously, "I think she could be in trouble." I told her about Calypso's screams that usually woke me up.

Annabeth stared ahead, "At least now you know that she's alive."

I didn't answer to that. Again; silence.

Annabeth suddenly stood up. "Percy, it's almost morning. Look…thank you for pulling me out of there…" she looked at the sea.

I stood after her.

Annabeth crossed her arms as a gust of wind came forward, blowing her hair back. "It's late. We should get back."

"Right."

She looked at me, and I wasn't really sure what to say. It felt like we stood there in silence forever.

"Right…" She said, "Get some sleep."

I nodded. "You too," A part of me just wasn't satisfied. I felt like I wanted to say something. I wanted to ask her about Luke. I wanted to tell her it would be okay. Luke was evil, and she shouldn't waste her breath on him.

Then Annabeth turned and headed towards the cabin. I watched after her as the ocean's thick mist slowly surrounded her and she disappeared into the fog.

* * *

**Okay…I've seriously been tweaking with this chapter forever. I hope they aren't OOC. I really tried. Tell me what you think! I know that some of the character's died in TLO, but at least they can still live on in this fic! ^_^ Please review! **


	15. I Regret the Unsaid

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot and keeps me motivated to keep writing. Here's another chapter! Starts out slow, but percabeth is promised towards the end. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please! ^_^**

* * *

Time wasn't on my side.

The days has already zipped by and I felt like I had barely stopped to take a breath.

Now, I was looking at August 17th. The day before my sixteenth birthday- the day the great prophecy spoke of.

I tried to feel normal, but all the campers knew. Quiet laughter echoed through the dining pavilion as I sat down. I couldn't help but sense a nervous aura hanging in the air.

Chiron cleared his throat, standing up from the head table. Everyone quieted.

Annabeth entered the dining pavilion and walked across the room as Chiron started talking. She took a seat next to her siblings and then offered me one of her rare smiles when she saw me looking. I had a feeling Annabeth was just a little nervous too. No one knew what to think of my prophecy or imagine what could possible be coming tomorrow.

I tuned back into what Chiron was saying, "The borders, however," he spoke, "are, thank the gods, showing much recovery. Kronos and his monsters may find it harder to invade."

"So…are you saying Kronos will come here? To camp?" One of the Aphrodite campers spoke up.

Chiron sighed, "I'm not sure what we're supposed to expect, but we should be ready for everything. We are the gods tools. Kronos must get through us before he is to attack Olympus."

Nervous chatter arose and Chiron spoke over the voices, "I'm not sure what Kronos is planning. Though, as the great prophecy speaks of…something may very well happen tomorrow."

I tried to ignore all the campers that had turned to steal glances at me. The prophecy was in my name. I would have to face a decision.

"We are already prepared for battle," Chiron said, "Our camp can hold. _If _something does happen tomorrow, we must fight in the name of the gods."

Quite whispers were passed across the room.

"But as I have said; I don't know what we should expect. We must keep our guard. Stay calm. In the mean time, try to get a good night's rest tonight-" I zoned Chiron out as he finished his conclusion.

_A good night's rest._ Those words seemed foreign in my ears. I couldn't even think about sleeping.

I found myself staying seated as Breakfast was dismissed and the hall emptied.

Chiron trotted over to me, "What's wrong, child?"

I stared at the table. "The prophecy," I said, "What kind of a decision will I have to make…what if-"

"Keep your head strong," Chiron interrupted, "The campers have faith in you."

It felt like my brain was throbbing. I needed more information- it was almost frustrating. I had no idea what the prophecy would bring.

"Whatever happens, my boy," Chiron said, "You must keep your constitution. Prepare yourself. Expect anything."

I looked up, trying to feel confident. "Okay," I said, "But one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Calypso." I said, "What do you think will happen to her?"

"I'm not sure, Percy. But whatever Kronos is planning with her…we'll find out tomorrow."

_---Star Things---_

The day moved by slowly. My friends kept stopping by to say a few words of encouragement. No one directly brought up the prophecy but it felt pretty obvious.

I sat down in my cabin after lunch, just staring at the floor. I half expected Rachel to appear, but thankfully I got my quiet time to think.

Would we stand a chance if Kronos invaded tomorrow? Could I stand against him? Fighting Kronos seemed impossible. He controlled time.  
But then, thinking about fighting Luke sparked something in me. I felt like I could match Luke's sword play. I could be better than him. I had the inspiration after every thing he had did.

I began thinking about my friends. Annabeth. I needed to keep her safe. Grover, Bekendorf, Connor, Travis, Silena, Chris, even Clarisse. All the campers. I couldn't let them get hurt. My family. My mom.

I felt a drum bang in my chest. _My mom. _It had been months and I hadn't even called her. What was wrong with me?

The mist fountain at the back of my cabin glowed as I reached in the small pool of cold water and pulled out a _drachma_. I pled my offering and the mist adjusted till I saw my mom sitting at the dining table in our small apartment down in Manhattan just like I had imagined.

"Mom!"

She jumped, and her face crossed a billion emotions when she saw me. "Percy! Honey, are you alright? I haven't heard from you. How are things at camp? How's-"

"Mom," I stopped her before she lost her breath. She hadn't changed at all. I couldn't help but smile.

"Right, sorry," She laughed, "But, Percy, tell me,-"

"I'm fine," I said.

She wringed her hands, "I heard things. Chiron said there was an invasion….the camp borders are weak. What's going on there?"

I exhaled. I had never told my mom anything about Calypso and I didn't really know where to start. With a breath, I managed to tell my mom that the gods had offered me a decision and it affected fate. It was the reasons the borders were weak and why Kronos had invaded. I didn't mention anything about Calypso. I told her everything was fine and the camp was safe.

My mom smiled, but I could read the nervousness on her face, "The important thing is your safety."

I nodded. "Mom…do you remember the silver plant out by the fire escape?"

She frowned, "Yeah, I'm still watering it everyday, but since last week it's been drooping."

My heart skipped a beat. The moon lace was dying. Did it have anything to do with Calypso's current condition?

"Percy, is everything alright?"

"Huh?" I focused back in front of me, "I mean…yeah."

My mom nodded, and I remembered how much I liked the way she didn't press when she knew something was wrong.

"So how's everything going with you? How's Paul?"

"Everything's the same old. Paul's doing great." The iris message moved as my mom walked down into the living room.

We continued talking when something caught my eye on the window sill. "Have you been painting?" I asked my mom looking at a framed art work perched on the sill behind her.

"Oh!" My mom walked over to hold it up, "Percy, I almost forgot. I need to tell you about something."

The mist steadied and I got a full look at the painting. It had a black background- a dreary theme. There was a picture of me, just hovering in mid-air, in the center. You could only see my back. Under me was a jungle of silver roots with clumps of sparking leaves. I almost bit my tongue; It was a jungle of moon lace. Above me, in the sky, were a pack of snow owls. They're eyes glowing bright.

I looked at my mom.

"Rachel," my mom said, "She stopped by here a few days ago to give me this. She painted it." My mom set the frame down. "Percy, Rachel said she's been having dreams."

"What? What kind of dreams?"

"She said they're dreams where she feels like she's sitting with you in your cabin and she can talk to you, and gives advice."

I was pretty sure my mouth opened as something clicked. _Dreams,_ huh? I still didn't know how the whole Rachel-dreaming-and-me-seeing-an-illusion-of-her thing worked but at least now I knew I wasn't crazy.

I looked back at my mom, "Did she say anything else?"

"Well she seemed nervous, Percy. She said she made this about…your prophecy."

My heart skipped a beat and all at once my brain blocked out thoughts. I didn't even want to think about what the things on Rachel's painting represented and how it possibly connected to my prophecy.

My mom pursed her lips, "It's August 17th."

I walked across the room and sat down on my bunk, "I know."

"Honey…just stay safe, okay?"

fI tried to smile, "If I survive whatever decision I have to make…"

My mom closed her eyes, "You _will _survive, Percy. I know. I trust you, you'll make the right decision- whatever it is."

Her strong words settled into me, and for the first time I realized that I _did _have people who believed in me. I had been taking in for granted when Grover would put a hand on my shoulder and tell me that so many times. Or when Bekendorf laughed and said that he wouldn't trust the prophecy with anyone but me.

We found ourselves smiling. "Oh and another thing, Percy," My mom looked behind me, "Pick up you're clothes, you're cabin looks worse than your closet. And make you're bed, honey."

"Mom," I groaned. "I'm going to make a decision for the fate of the world tomorrow. I don't thing you still need to tell me to clean my room."

If I didn't know any better, she'd start going into her speech about how kids grow up so fast. One day she was changing my diapers and now I was deciding the fate of the world. But my mom just smiled, "Alright."

Outside, the conch sounded for Dinner.

"You'd better go," She said.

"Yeah,"

I was about to say _Bye _when my mom asked, "Oh, and how's Annabeth doing?"

I didn't know why but the question had caught me by surprise. I wasn't exactly sure what to tell my mom about Annabeth. "Oh, she's…fine, I guess."

My mom frowned for a second, knowing something was wrong. But then she backed off, "That's good. Tell her I said Hi."

I nodded.

"Percy, I believe in you. No matter what happens tomorrow…promise me you'll try to stay safe."

"I promise."

The mist started fading and my mom said. "I love you. Listen to Annabeth."

_---Star Things---_

The rest of the day passed by faster than I wanted it to. We trained and prepared for battle- made battle plans and set up positions. Dinner tasted flavorless. Chiron stood up to give a few more announcements and last words of encouragement. He offered a camp fire but no one was in the mood.

Annabeth headed to her cabin right after dinner and I realized that I hadn't even talked to her once today. Putting the disappointment behind me I strolled the camp grounds a little longer.

I watched Juniper hug Grover goodnight, telling him to stay safe. Bekendorf and Silena sat alone by the lake, talking in quiet whispers about tomorrow. Connor and Travis were the only happy ones jumping around after they had successfully hustled a pack of coke out of a mortal passing by the borders. Other campers were walking around too, nervous in thoughts.

The moon was full in the sky when I headed back towards my cabin. As always, the air inside was cold and dry.

I sat on my bed. The walls were silent and I couldn't even think about going to sleep. I was doing my best not to think about the prophecy or what would happen tomorrow but the thoughts were permanently stamped in the back of my mind.

_Knock Knock knock._

I jerked up, looking towards the door. Who would be knocking on my cabin this late at night?

Getting up, I opened the door.

Strange enough, no one was there. I looked around at the trees swaying in the distance. Before I could shut the door I felt something in front of me and then Annabeth shimmered into view. Her invisibility cap in her hands.

Annabeth?" I said probably looking pretty stupid with surprise.

'Um, sorry," she said, "Were you sleeping?"

"No..." I blinked, "It's okay."

She looked down at her hands, suddenly interested in folding her invisibility cap, "Well, I just…I couldn't sleep, and, um…" She looked back at me and her voice finished in a whisper, "And…I just wanted to talk to you."

Chilling wind blew by as Annabeth brushed her hair out of her face and before I could change my mind I said, "Um, do you want to come inside?"

I opened the door wider, and immediately felt thankful for taking my mom's advice and straightening up a little, as Annabeth stepped inside.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked. It was pretty stupid, but I wanted to avoid silence at all costs.

We stood in the center of the room. For a quick second my mind flashed back to the no-boy-and-girl-alone-in-one-cabin rule. Especially in the middle of the night. But I forced my mind not to think about it. The air in my cabin was still frosty, but the it moistened as if it was breathing again.

Annabeth fingered her necklace absently, "I've been thinking…about stuff."

"Stuff?" I asked, although I pretty much knew the answer.

"Yeah," She looked at me, "Everyone's been talking about it. Tomorrow's you birthday."

"Some birthday," I mumbled.

Annabeth looked down, "I know."

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

She gave me a half hearted smile, "I don't have _all_ the answers, Seaweed Brain"

I returned it, "Hard to believe."

She sighed, "There might be an invasion, just like last time. All of us against Kronos. What else is new?" As I looked at her I noticed how tired she looked. Like life was just dragging on.

"And the prophecy," I reminded her, "I'll have to make some sort of decision."

After I said it, I felt her staring at me intently. Then she said, "Are you…nervous?"

My mouth opened before the words came out. I realized that it was the first time someone had asked me that. I mean, everyone had encouraged me and told me they trusted me, but it was as if they just assumed I was perfectly okay and strong just like I was showing on the outside. I hadn't ever talked to anyone about this, but looking at Annabeth's gray eyes, I saw our friendship that went way back. She could see right through me. I found myself admitting, "Um, yeah…a little."

Her eyes were deep and her face looked honestly sympathetic.

I continued, "It's just that…I don't know what decision I'll have to face. I mean, I don't want to mess up. I can't mess up. This is about the world." I was aware that I had begun ranting but Annabeth kept her eyes on me which made me feel okay. I felt like I was confessing, and Annabeth listened. "What if…I just can't choose? Or if I make the wrong decision? Everything would be destroyed. I just…don't know if I can do this."

"Percy," Annabeth touched my arm and I felt like the room spinning with everything going on. "Listen to me. Forget about the world. When you have to choose, just think about what _you_ want. What _you_ think is right."

Her eyes were clicked into mine and I couldn't look away. I felt like I had every shade of gray memorized. "Choose whatever your heart tells you to." She said softly.

A thousand feelings crossed me again. "But, what if-"

"I trust you." She cut me off. Her fingers slid down my arm and intervened with my hand. "Whatever you chose, Percy, you won't mess up."

At that moment I felt like nothing else mattered. Me and Annabeth were suddenly the only people in the world and her face was barley two inches away from mine. Our eyes were still locked. Unreadable emotions passed between us.

"I just need you to stay safe tomorrow," I whispered.

She pursed her lips and returned the whisper, "Don't worry about me."

I didn't even bother to acknowledge the fact that butterflies were racing through my stomach. Her hand was still in mine and I felt like I was close enough to feel her breath.

I don't know what would have happened if we stood there another second but then suddenly, footsteps were heard outside. It was probably a random camper heading to the restroom, but it was enough to break our trance. Annabeth stepped back, staring at the floor. "I... better go before anyone notices I'm gone."

I nodded not really wanting to say good-bye. I thought about the last few months, and Calypso, and Luke and how much I wanted to say. I felt like this could have been my only chance before the battle, but the words were stuck in my throat.

Annabeth looked at me one last time before pulling her invisibility cap over her head and disappearing.

I stood there, not moving, for a long time. The air was still moist. I was about to turn when suddenly, I felt solid air knock me back a little, filling my arms, and I'm pretty sure my eyes widened. I felt Annabeth's invisible form tight against my chest. It was an unseen hug. Something that even me and Annabeth didn't have any evidence of. It was something that never had to be mentioned. And so I returned it, closing my eyes. I felt fingers tangle through my hair and her breath touch my neck. I wanted to hold on forever.

The last thing I heard before Annabeth stepped back and sprinted out was her whisper in my ear, "Stay alive, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Ah, it feels so good to write percabeth. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I didn't really get many reviews for last chapter and I've lost a lot of motivation. So please review! I'll get to some action in the next chapter. My update depends on your reviews!**


	16. I Regret the Pain

**Sorry for the long wait! Finally, here's another chapter! This is basically the war, and is mostly action. Once again, I think I'm absolutely horrible at writing action/fighting scenes. I hope it turned out okay! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder rumbled across the sky. Inky black storm clouds rolled in and flashes of lights sparked every few seconds.

You could feel the ground shaking underneath you. Campers were screaming.

Another flash of light blinded everything, followed by loud grumbling thunder.

Around me, spears and swords swiped through the air. Monsters disintegrated. Half bloods fell in battle.

I was on the ground with a giant on top of me. I held riptide above my chest horizontally, using all my force to push the giant back.

It had just been a normal day up until then. I had woke up this morning, and ignored the hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. For the first time I was unable to recall what I had dreamed of that night. It didn't matter. There were other thoughts on my mind. Today was my sixteenth birthday. The possible war with the Titans. The day I would possibly decide world's faith.

Not sure of what to expect, Chiron ordered that we proceed normally. It was after breakfast when everything started: the sky and ocean went wild, the underworld rumbled beneath our feet, and monsters of every kind broke through the barriers leaping into camp.

With the last bit of strength I could find, I thrust Riptide up, pushing the giant off. I jumped up and struck again. The giant shriveled into dust.

For a second I stood frozen in the heart of camp. Watching other half bloods scramble around me, weapons swinging, blood, my friends dying in battle.

More lighting.

"It's happening." I heard a scream from among the campers, "The invasion. Kronos is invading!"

More thunder.

I held riptide out in front of me as I ran across camp. Monsters poofed away in my path.

I saw Chiron in the distance, armed with his bow and arrows. He aimed calmly, sweat beaded on his forehead, taking out a single monster with every shot.

Annabeth was fighting down by the south woods. She was single handily taking on three growling hellhounds; timing her hits and working a plan. Her shirt was torn and marked with blood.

I didn't have time to spot anymore of my friends as a Cyclops suddenly attacked me from my left.

It tackled me and we rolled in the ground. Using my feet to kick I found a position where I had the advantage. I almost didn't want to kill it. I remembered Tyson, and memories of the rest of my family flooded me. Then I thought of all the reasons my family was in danger. Anger sparked inside of me and the one-eyed beast was easily vaporized.

More monsters leapt at me. I balanced Riptide and kept my guard up. Everything was happening in a heart beat.

I felt the claws of dog like paws rip right through my shirt, seeping into my back. Blood dripped and I stabbed Riptide into the telekhine. Another set of claws cut through me before I could dodge, and a hellhound pinned me down.

Riptide had scattered away and I reached for it. My finger tips were just centimeters away from touching the cold celestial bronze, but then suddenly something happened.

I heard a sound. It started off as a screech, and then got louder and louder. It was the sound of pure fear. In the distance I saw Grover, his mouth open.

I had only witnessed it once before. It was the scream of Panic.

The monster on top of me screeched in pain before disappearing. Other monsters around us went crazy, trampling each other and disintegrating into dust.

Grover went on for a few more seconds before the sound faded and he collapsed. Not all the monsters were gone, but the better majority of them had faded. The camp suddenly seemed clearer and it gave campers a minute to catch their breath.

Annabeth and I ran to Grover's side.

"Grover!" Annabeth grabbed his arm.

"Foooood," he groaned, "Enchiladas…"

We shook him.

Slowly his eyes focused, "Huh? What happened?"

"That was Pan!" Annabeth said, "Grover, you used Pan's power again!"

"The monsters," I said, "you're scream managed to kill more than half of them."

Before Grover could speak, out of nowhere, we were suddenly towered by a familiar monster with beady red eyes. Thankfully, I was actually happy to see this monster.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I said in disbelief. Riding on top of the hellhound was another familiar face. Dressed in black jeans and a T-shirt, a stygian sword hanging by his side and a signature ring on his finger. "Nico! How did you get here?"

Nico dismounted Mrs. O'Leary, looking out of breath. "Shadow Travel."

"Wha-"

"I'll explain later," Nico frantically looked around the damaged camp. "This is bad," he mumbled.

'Nico," Annabeth spoke, "What's going on?"

"Kronos," Nico turned towards us, "He's coming."

A lump formed in my throat. "How do you know?"

"Look, we don't have time. I convinced my father...Hades is preparing."

"Preparing?" Annabeth's eyes widened, "Nico, what are you talking abou-?"

"He's comming!" Nico said, "He has to. The Olympian's have to work together. It's the only way."

With a sudden jerk, I remembered my dream from last night. I had a faint memory of kneeling at my father's throne. I remember pleading, asking him to give up on his grudges just for today. We needed him to face Kronos.

Nico locked eyes with me. I nodded.

Before Annabeth or Grover could question it we heard Chiron's voice. He trotted towards us in speed.

He looked at Nico with slight surprise for a second and then sighed, "It's reliving to know you're all safe." He knelt next to Grover, "That was quite a 'Panic', my young Satyr. It might have saved our camp from complete destruction."

Grover blushed, "It was nothing."

Chiron patted Grover's furry leg and then stood. His eyes were hard. "The huntresses have arrived," he announced.

Annabeth's eyes widened for the second time, "The hunters! They're here?"

Marching down half blood hill, a group of girls armed with bows entered battle. They almost instantly took out all the last standing monsters with their arrows.

I searched among them looking for familiar blue eyes, "Where's Thalia?"

"She's defending the borders." Chiron confirmed, "trying to kill the monsters before they can even get in."

I raised my head to look up towards half blood hill. Through the dark clouds, a small beam of yellow light peered in. Standing straight and tall next to her tree, Aegis  
raised in front of her, was none other than Thalia.

"Zues," Nico looked at me and I knew his message. Zeus had agreed too.

Chiron and Annabeth helped Grover up, and me and Nico didn't wait around. We charged back into battle, killing off the very last three monsters standing.

After that, for a terribly long second everything was quiet. All the monsters were gone.  
The ocean steadied and the clouds grew lighter. The hunters lowered their bows and the campers caught their breath. _Was that it? Was the war over?  
_  
No sooner than the thoughts dared to cross my mind, a loud growling sound was heard. It jolted fear through my stomach.

In the distance Thalia screamed in anger and charged forward at full speed. It took everyone a minute to see through the commotion but when the dust fell we saw the demon Thalia was charging at. It was Kampe; reincarnated in a terrible new form.

The hunters didn't waste any time, following Thalia's lead and charging out of camp.  
I started forward, but Chiron stopped me. "Let them handle it. I fear worse is coming..."

No sooner than he said that, the ground beneath me rumbled and suddenly the world did a three-sixty spin. I felt like puking but I stood my ground.

When my world finally turned back the right side up, my heart nearly stopped at the sight in front of me.

It was Kronos.

He was in Luke's form about 10 feet across from me. He rode a skeletal horse made of nothing but bones and a mane of fire. Calypso was tightly trapped in his grip; Luke's harsh hands covered her mouth tightly. She looked weak and tired.

I couldn't move. Suddenly riptide felt like a 50 pound weight in my hands and I nearly let it slip out of my fingers.

Calypso and I locked eyes. Here pupils looked shaky and frightened and I felt a fist close around my heart. I let this happen to her.

I felt fire burning the skin inside my stomach and my eyes shot at Luke. He wore a crooked smile and his eyes were full of pure hatred, marbled in solid gold. When he spoke, his voice belonged to Titan Lord Kronos, "Happy to see her alive?"

I felt like all the veins in my body were throbbing as blood moved through. I couldn't even speak.

Kronos pulled Calypso hair back and I heard a small sound of protest escape her lips. Kronos leaned in close to her cheek, but kept his gold eyes fixed on me. "It's too late to run, Percy. The time has come."

"Let her go." I spoke daring to step forward.

Suddenly Kronos pushed Calypso down and my heart thumped. When she hit the ground, I felt a strange flashback zap through me.

_"Kronos is really powerful, isn't he?" Calypso asked me as we sat on the strawberry fields.  
I nodded. "Pretty much."  
Fear rimmed her almond eyes.  
"Calypso," I said, holding her fragile gaze. "No matter how powerful he is, I swear...I won't ever let anyone hurt you."_

And there she was. Her face buried in the ground. She lay there. Unmoving. Hurt. Unconscious.

I felt everything stop. When I blinked, I felt like a movie played in my head. I could see time turn to liquid. It dripped slowly in golden drops. Then, time sped to speeds that not even an immortal could catch. Kronos stood directly in front of me.

The tip of his scythe's blade was barley touching the center of my forehead. It was as if he could cut my face right in half.

When I looked into Kronos eyes, there was absolutely no sign of Luke.

I felt my heart beat click back into place. I immediately swung Riptide upward and it met Kronos' scythe right before his blade could touch me. I jumped back.

The skeletal horse came forward and I watched Kronos mount it calmly.

The next thing I knew, they were charging towards me.

I jumped out of the way, but the horse easily screeched to a stop, whinnied, then redirected it's path and charged at me again.

This time, I held out riptide and met the horses neck with my blade. Immediately at the horse's touch, ice formed on the tip of my sword and started up the blade. I pulled Riptide back.

Kronos' laugh rumbled through the air.

I looked back at Calypso on the ground. And then at my friends frozen under kronos's spell behind me. In the far distance, I saw Thalia.

Her face was scared and her hair hung in a messy nest around her. She was panting as she charged again. Kampe changed into the form of a lion and pounced. A huntress shot an arrow and Thalia sprung forward at the distracted demon.

I focused back on Kronos. He was twirling his scythe around in his hand. "Give up, Percy Jackson." His voice seeped right into my brain. "You have no chance. Look at you're camp, it has already been nearly destroyed by my monsters."

I felt every limb in my body telling me that he was right. Then I shook my head. This was Krono's trance. "I'm not Luke." I said.

Krono's frowned.

"You might have been able to talk Luke in, but I'm not Luke."

"Luke," Kronos sighed. "What a great help he has been to me. He will be honored. It was Luke's dream to see the camp in flames; the gods who abandoned him in mercy to me."

"That wasn't Luke's dream!" I said through my anger. I didn't know where the words were coming from. "That's what _you _made him believe. You used him."

"Luke had the common sense to listen to me." Kronos gripped his scythe, "It was wise to listen rather than to be suffering your fate, Jackson."

Kronos got off of his skeletal horse and it suddenly clattered to the ground in a pile of bones.  
I felt like his eyes were hypnotizing me and my head was spinning.

"_Kneel before me, Percy Jackson!" _Kronos boomed.

I didn't give it a second thought as I gripped Riptide and charged forward.

I gave it my best, but Kronos deflected my first hit easily. He swung at speeds I had never seen before. All I could do was block each one barley before it touched me. Kronos swung at me from the right and as I raised riptide to block, within a flash he pulled his scythe back and kicked me in my chest.

I'd like to tell you that I stood my ground and countered his attack, but I'd be biting the truth...by a lot.

Instead, I fell to the ground and felt pain pang through my body. I saw blood, and black blobs swam in front of my vision. Time slowed and suddenly Krono's towered me.  
He scowled and his gold eyes pierced into me.

I couldn't moved. Everything was happening in slow motion and suddenly Kronos lifted his scythe and stabbed down. I could see the blade lagging closer and closer to my open chest.

_Was this the end? _Voices echoed through my head. _Would I die here by the cold blade that would murder everything I cared about? Would I die before I could even know what my prophecy's decision was?  
_  
The scythe was just an inch away from my heart when suddenly I heard a girl's piercing scream. It wasn't in slow motion. Her voice went right through the barriers. "_PERRCCY_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Another strange flashback zapped through me.

_"Percy," Calypso looked at me._  
_"Yeah?"_  
_Her eyes looked so clear I could've counted every single shade of brown in them. She whispered, "If…staying with you means that I have to support the gods…then I will." _  
_I blinked._  
_"You're the only thing I have, Percy." She said._  
_Pools of tears filled her eyes and suddenly she leaned against me in a hug._

I felt a tug at my stomach and I moved at the last second.

Kronos scythe stabbed the ground right where I had been lying. The blade thrust into the ground so hard that the ground cracked.

I looked up and my heart pounded. The girl who screamed wasn't who I thought it was. It was Annabeth.

All I could do was stare at her. I suddenly felt warmth, hatred, relief, anger, and almost every other emotion slam down on me like a hammer.

My wide eyes settled into hers and refused to move. Then she screamed again, "Percy, watch out!"

Kronos swung his scythe at me again like a baseball bat. Frustration was engraved onto his face, as if he wanted me to die already.

I barley side stepped, but it wasn't' enough. The scythe had cut the sleeve of my shirt right off and stabbed into my shoulder. I felt a burst of pain and I remember screaming. I heard snippets of everything. My heart beat. Annabeth's scream. Kronos' laugh.

I fell on my knees, clutching my arm. The pain from one touch of the scyther was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Kronos stepped forward and I was sure that I was doomed.

There was no escape this time.

Kronos raised his scythe slowly and then struck.

After that, I could never explain what happened. A hurricane? A tornado? Winds from every breath came together in front of me as a shield, a separation between me an Kronos.  
Then, the air cleared and I saw Kronos' scythe deflected by a trident.

* * *

**Okay, I know nothing major happened this chapter but I'm building. ^_^ I'm still unconfident about this chapter because as I've said, I don't think I'm too good at action scenes. Please tell me what you thought of this! I promise that the next chapter is more exciting and will cover everything from Percy's prophecy to a fair dose of percabeth. I have most of it written and I'll update depending on your reviews! So please review!**

* * *


	17. I Regret the Consequences

**Another chapter! This one was a little hard to write and I really hope it isn't too confusing or anything! Please read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Everything was tinged in red in front of my vision but it was still enough for me to see what had just happened. Out of no where, my father had entered battle. His figure stood infront of me, big and strong.

Annabeth took this chance to run to me, and Nico and Grover followed her lead.

"Dad?" I croaked in disbelief.

Poseidon looked over his shoulder, "I'm sorry for the delay Percy. You've handled things well here." He glanced at the wound on my shoulder before turning back to Kronos, whose face was the color of pepperoni. Kronos pulled back his scythe as calmly as he could.

Streaks of green exploded in the distance. There was a loud screech outside the borders, and Kampe's remains burst into dust. Zeus stood by his daughter's side.

Through a half awake state I felt the ground rumble. Then, it split right in half, swallowing up the camps entire volley ball court. The aura of death flew through the air and Hades erupted out of the ground.

I blinked back the red marks in front of my vision as I stared. Everyone froze in disbelief as Hades walked across camp calmly, joining his brothers in front of Kronos. His face still grudged.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Annabeth whispered to me and I couldn't help but stare at her for a second. She had a few scratches on her cheeks and a strand of loose hair hung by her face. She was studying the wound on my shoulder, not even bothering to pay attention to the three vast gods that had just appeared in camp.

I looked at the stab in my shoulder and felt like my stomach did a summersault. Annabeth steadied me and I bit back a wince of pain. I felt blackness drape over my vision and I kept blinking to stay conscious. I felt like I was dying. _One touch of the scythe will server your soul from body._

"Hang in there Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered and I remembered my promise with my mom to stay alive.

Nico handed her a canteen and Grover steadied me upright. Annabeth gently positioned my head back and poured liquid into my mouth. I swallowed subconsciously and tasted the drink of Olympus. Nectar trickled down my throat, already helping. My vision steadied and the pain eased.

"Have you left your thrones to show up in battle?" I could heard Kronos challenging the gods. He was glowing bright gold. "Leaving Olympus unguarded..."

I stood up despite my friends concern and immediately felt pain tower down on me. "I'm fine." I muttered, realizing how stupid it sounded.

My eyes fell on Calypso lying unconscious near Kronos. I wanted to run forward and help her, get her out of the way. I felt Riptide return in my pocket and I gripped it with my good hand. My head was still throbbing.

Kronos' laugh boomed and the next few things happened too fast for demigod eyes to capture. Kronos moved swiftly and Zeus countered with his lightning bolt. I didn't know what they were doing, but I knew it wasn't a fight. They were both undefeatable. It seemed like Kronos was trying to move around, and the gods were blocking him. They were working powers that normal eyes couldn't catch.

And then suddenly, Kronos appeared in front of me. He swung forward but I managed to hold up Riptide just in time. Pain bolted through my arm.

Kronos struck again and I stumbled a side step. I didn't know why he was attacking at me while the gods themselves were in front of him, but I fought back. I felt like my body was being chopped up into a million pieces, but I kept hearing Annabeth's voice in my head telling me to hang in there.

I swung and Kronos deflected. One of my arms was completely useless. I concentrating on water, anything that would power me. We went sword on scythe. Fighting with only one hand, I expected Kronos to kill me easily, but he wasn't really concentrating on the swordplay. It felt like he was just moving around, trying to position himself. Sparks flew as our blades met. I didn't know what the gods were doing behind me but I could feel them storing power.

And then something happen. Time played tricks again and suddenly Kronos swooped down on the ground. I swung Riptide, and Kronos blocked. When time restored, I froze. Calypso was back in Kronos grasp. Her eyes weakly fluttered open as he jerked her.

Everything seemed to stop, and I locked eyes with Calypso. I felt like I was only sending her one message: "_I'm so sorry." _

Suddenly immense power brushed off the three gods. The next time our eyes fell on them, they were in they're godly forms. The Big Three.

I had never seen the three most powerful gods standing together in their full forms like that before, and I was willing to bet that it wasn't a kind of thing you saw every decade. But at the time, I didn't care in the least.

Kronos brought his scythe to Calypso neck and I screamed, "NO!"

The gods stopped in place. They didn't move for my sake, knowing that Kronos wouldn't show mercy and strike at Calypso. If they moved, Calypso would die...but they would have the perfect chance to hurt Kronos.

I felt my legs turning into Jell-o.

All I could think about was keeping my friends alive. Olympus and the Titans didn't matter anymore.

I also knew that if the gods _didn't _move and act fast, Kronos would over power them and manipulate time to attack straight at Olympus.

All eyes were on me and I felt a million pounds fall on my back. I could have stepped back and let the gods attack Kronos, also watching Calypso die. Or I could have asked to save Calypso and watch Kronos gain an advantage.

_Choose, Percy Jackson! _I heard a voice inside my head.

My decision. It was Calypso or the gods. The gods- who pretty much kept our world going.

But then, as I thought about it I realized there was a lot more to it.

I felt like time officially stopped. Everything was frozen, but my thoughts raced.

It was Calypso or my friends; everything I cared about. Calypso or Annabeth.

When I realized that, my heart did a strange cart wheel. Suddenly, I felt like I was being lifted off the ground and all the people around me were disappearing. Maybe fates were showing me this. It was a trance; an illusion.

I entered a room with no floor or ceiling. The world was just an empty white space.

All I could see was Calypso in front of me. Her face was innocent and flawless.

My father stood in the background with Zeus and Hades by his side. Their eyes were hard like solid stones.

I could sense a few of my close friends; Grover, Chiron, Nico, Thalia; standing behind me.

And then, wrapped in pure beaming light, was Annabeth. She seemed to be floating in the air next to Calypso and now I felt like I had all the time in the world just to stare at her. Everything about her looked so perfect that it wasn't even funny. I wasn't used to it.

I had the feeling in my stomach that you get when you stop at the very peak of a roller coaster.

I wanted turn away. To back out. I felt panicked. I couldn't even think about choosing. I couldn't do this. There was no way.

For a second, I saw Janus- the god of choices- throwing a key from hand to hand.

In my head, I heard soft laughter. _Deep Breath, Percy, _I heard a voice say. Rachel. _It's okay, _she said_, Just keep your mind open and choose._

I looked at Calypso. I had brought her into this world…for what? To kill her? To watch her die because of me? I couldn't let that happen.

Another Flashback entered my head.

_"You know," Calypso whispered, sitting next to me on the strawberry fields. Her face was inches away from mine and her eyes looked seriously pure and honest. The next thing she said made my heart skip a beat, "I really do love you."_  
_  
_I remembered the days before Calypso was here. I remembered how much I missed her and how many time I wondered what would happen if I had stayed with her. I remebered her island; our walks on the beach and our time planting immortal herbs under the stars. I didn't know how deep the feelings were, but I still knew that she was my friend. I cared about her._  
_  
But then I thought about all my _other_ friends and I felt the gods eyes staring at me.

I looked at Annabeth. It felt like she represented the gods, my family, my friends, all the things that were important to me, and just about everything else; my world.

And so I really thought about it. I thought about the past few days and how my life had been turned upside down when Annabeth wouldn't talk to me. I thought about what she meant to me. I remembered my very first quest, and Mt. St. Helens, and all the things we had been through together.

There was absolutely no way Annabeth was dying. That was about the only thing I was sure of.

_You can do this. _Rachel's voice encouraged me and I remembered something Rachel had told me in my cabin one night. _"You and Annabeth shouldn't be arguing right now. Her advice is the only thing that can save you when the time comes."_

I thought about my mom in our little apartment in Manhattan. I could imagine her sitting on the couch, nervous. Wondering what was going on at camp. And then something she had said to me echoed through my head, _"I love you. Listen to Annabeth."_

_Her advice?...Listen to Annabeth?..._

I felt a blow of wind and I suddenly understood what they were talking about. I closed my eyes and thought about what Annabeth had told me the night before.

_"Percy," Annabeth touched my arm and I felt like the room spinning with everything going on. "Listen to me. Forget about the world. When you have to choose, just think about what _you _want. What _you _think is right."  
Her gaze was clicked into mine and I couldn't look away. Her eyes were clear and I almost had every shade of gray memorized. "Choose whatever your heart tells you to." She said softly. _Her words echoed in my head.  
_A thousand feelings crossed me again. "But, what if-"  
"I trust you." She cut me off. Her fingers slid down my arm and intervened with my hand. "Whatever you chose, Percy, you won't mess up."_Now, the time was here, and I opened my eyes.

I was back at camp, surrounded by campers. Kronos had Calypso in his grip, and a blade to her neck.

My friends were scattered around next to me. Thalia was there. Nico. Bekendorf, Silena, Clarisse- they were all watching me. I couldn't meet Annabeth's eyes.

"CHOOSE, PERCY JACKSON!" Kronos bellowed.

My world was spinning and I remembered one last flash back; standing before my fathers throne.  
_  
"I've done the gods many favors and I'm the child of the prophecy. I am the only one left who could save Olympus." I said.  
Zeus was caught off guard. "Percy Jackson, are you asking for a reward to your favors?"  
"Yes."  
Zeus stared at me, "And if you are given the chance, are you swearing to save Olympus with your prophecy?"  
"Yes."_ _I said, "If I have any control in the final war and with the prophecy, if the choice is given to me, then I swear to save Olympus."_My father raised his trident and Kronos dug his scythe's hilt under Calypso's chin.

"Stop!" I said, my head spinning at a thousand miles per hour.

"Choose!" Kronos roared.

My heart was pounding. I could feel Zeus eyes on me, reminding me of my oath.

"Can you really watch this girl die? After everything she did for you?" Kronos boomed, obviously favoring Calypso.

Guilt, regret, hurt, sorrow, and almost any other negative emotion you can think of filled me at that moment. This wasn't fair. Calypso, she didn't deserve this. I couldn't do this to her.

On the other hand, even though the choice didn't directly involve Annabeth, for some reason, she was the only one I could think about. Along with my family and friends, she was really the thing I cared about most in the world. I couldn't loose her.

It was Calypso or Annabeth. Only one of them would get happiness.

I opened my mouth, fear immediately jumped inside me, and I stopped again. I felt everyone staring, waiting. The fate of the world rested on my shoulders. _No pressure here..._

_Forget about the world. _Soft words echoed through my head. _Just think about what _you _want. What _you _think is right._

I swallowed. And just for a second, I thought about _my_ happiness.

"Choose!" Kronos threatened, nearing his limit.

_Choose whatever your heart tells you to. _

I felt like my soul was yanked right out of my body and I said, "I choose Annabeth."

"WHAT?" Kronos bellowed and I realized that I had only whispered it. Calypso closed her eyes.

_I trust you. Whatever you chose, Percy, you won't mess up__._

"I CHOOSE ANNABETH!" I shouted, "Did you hear me?! I choose the gods! Olympus!"

The gods jumped forward faster than light.

I held my breath. Waiting to see Kronos slaughter Calypso in front of my eyes before the gods reached him, but something bigger happened.

Kronos roared and blinding yellow light filled camp. I didn't know what was happening but the power drifting off of him was enough to make anyone run all the way home.

Suddenly, Luke's voice was heard. He was screaming in agonizing pain, and as the light resided I could see golden beams of energy shooting out of his body. Kronos was exposing his true form; ripping right out of Luke's body.

The aura coming off from all of it was so strong that no one could move. Lighting was booming everywhere and golden beams of light shot out in different directions. I could sense all of Kronos contained anger unleashing into the light.

I couldn't see Calypso anywhere. Luke was still screaming, and by the sounds of it, every part of his flesh must have been on fire. I almost felt bad for him.

I heard Thalia's cry scream his name.

Everything was blurry but I could make out the figure of the gods. The big three coming together. I felt the aura of extraordinary power shooting out of Poseidon's trident. A vortex opened in the sky above Kronos, and a thousand bolt of electricity zapped down at him. I heard the clinging sound of Kronos' scythe swinging, servering his very own soul. Hades bellowed and the ground beneath Kronos ripped open. I couldn't see, but I had a pretty good imagination of the gods sealing Kronos right back into the pits of Tartarus_._

When the light cleared just a little, I could see the gods standing far apart from each other. Luke's body was completely torn apart and I made up my mind about feeling bad for him.

The life was drawn right out of his blue eyes as he stared in the distance.

He was surrounded by golden light and then he…faded.

It was strange. As if his body became a hologram, flickered, and just blew away with the wind.

And then there was silence. Everything was clear. The lightning and thunder stopped. The wind died. No one spoke.

I slowly looked back at my friends. Thalia was the first one I saw. She was frozen in shock, her eyes fixed on the spot where Luke had faded.

Before anyone could move, suddenly, I saw Calypso. She laid on the ground. At first no one understood but then Silena ran to her and other campers followed. "She's…she's breathing!" someone yelled.

Before I could take that in, or even believe it, I saw Annabeth. Tears marked her cheeks and suddenly she collapsed on the ground. On the other hand, Calypso also laid hurt but I was done making decisions. I didn't think for a split second when I ran to Annabeth, beating Grover and Chiron to it.

"Luke," she muttered and I felt the stab on my shoulder sting. She fell forward and I caught her.

She was fighting to stay conscious and then I noticed a deep gash near her ribs. Blood soaked her shirt.

My eyes widened, "Annabeth!" I shook her desperately.

It seemed like she used the very last of her energy to look up at me. Our eyes locked, green against gray, and I stared at her for what seemed like eternity. There was something in her eyes; a look that put Aphrodite to shame.

"Seaweed Brain," She mumbled, and then fainted in my arms.

* * *

**This turned out very different from what I was going for and no matter how much I tweak if, I just can't get it right. I really hope it wasn't confusing! Please tell me what you thought! Percabeth FTW! (But, don't worry, Calypso won't be completely neglected.) A lot of the things you may have questions about will be explained in next chapter, but I'll be happy to clear up any questions. Please review!  
**


	18. I Regret the Goodbye's

**Another chapter's up! This chapter has been one of the hardest to write, and I hope it turned out okay. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

**

* * *

**

I stared at the faraway face of Annabeth Chase.

Was she dead? No. Not in the least. Even just lying there on one of the Big House beds, she looked more alive than ever.

It was August 20th and the sun was especially bright today, peering in through the bay window.

I sat there, a chair pulled up beside Annabeth's bed, still trying to take in all the events of the past few days.

It just didn't seem real- the prophecy, Kronos' defeat, Calypso or Annabeth. I kept wondering if everything was just a dream that I would wake up to.

Annabeth was breathing slow and deep.

_The war was over. Kronos was defeated. I had chosen Annabeth over Calypso_. Those were the few thoughts I had to keep telling myself over and over to remember reality. It still hadn't settled in.

I felt like the entire world was holding its breath.

Camp was quiet. You'd think we'd be partying in honor of our victory, but it didn't feel like a time to celebrate. There had been a few deaths, Annabeth was severely injured, and the camp was mostly wrecked. Olympus was quiet too. The gods were still confirming Kronos defeat and gathering themselves along with the world.

My attention wandered from my thoughts when Annabeth shivered. Despite all my efforts to make sure the room wasn't chilly, Annabeth still looked sick and discomforted.

I tucked her blanket in tighter around her toes, silently cursing Kronos for causing Annabeth's condition.

At first, Annabeth's wound didn't make any sense. One second she was standing, and then the other second she was bleeding and collapsed in my arms. The only explanation Chiron could come up with was when Kronos perished; he had showed a glimpse of his true form, exposed in beams of light, and Annabeth had gotten attacked by a beam straight from Kronos soul.

Even getting sealed in Tartarus didn't stop him from turning my life upside down before he left. I was worried sick about Annabeth, and I hadn't taken a single peaceful breath since she last passed out.

Chiron had assured me over and over that the wound wasn't fatal, but that didn't stop me from praying to every single god I knew.

The more I thought about the day of the war and how the golden light might have cut her, the angrier I got. But then I looked at Annabeth's face and she looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but loosen.

I thought about the few things that were going through my mind when I made my decision, and I felt like there were so many things I needed to say to Annabeth. I didn't want to wait anymore. I never wanted to lose her the way I almost did because of all the stupid mistakes and choices I had made during the past few months.

"Percy?"

I nearly jumped at the voice behind me. Thalia stood in the doorway, a bag slung over her shoulder. She had stayed at camp for a few days along with the hunters to help with the battle damages.

She walked forward, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your world record for staring at a person's face for over 10 minutes straight."

"Have you been watching me?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Percy. Like I have nothing better to do than to stand here and watch you."

I returned the half hearted smile, standing up. "Wouldn't be surprised."

Thalia ignored me, pressing a hand to Annabeth's forehead. "She feels better. You've been taking good care of her, I'll give you that."

"Yeah…" I looked at my feet, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to say good bye." She leaned down and whispered something along the lines of _Get better real soon_ in Annabeth's ear.

With one last look at Annabeth, I followed Thalia out of the Big House. We stood outside by the felids in silence for a second, looking at satyrs and campers working together to dig out the volley ball court.

Nico had left that day too. I couldn't get a word out of him except for the fact that he had some kind of business to finish. During these past days, even though he would deny it, Nico had been happy. Hades had appeared in battle on Nico's request and that was the most acknowledgement you could ever get from the lord of the underworld.

Mrs. O'Leary was back in the sword Arena; happily bouncing around the walls and licking the other campers to death.

"So," I said, "You heading back to the hunt?"

Thalia sighed, "Yeah. Kronos may be down, but there are still monsters out there. Artemis needs us on duty."

"You don't sound too excited." I noticed. "Starting to miss Camp Half Blood?"

She stayed quiet for a long time, and I hoped I hadn't said anything wrong. The last thing I wanted was to be the target of her death stare. But for some reason, she looked…tired, weak even.

When she spoke, her voice sounded distant, "You know, Percy, sometimes I think-…I mean, I wonder what it would be like if…"

I saw the look in her eyes, and maybe for a second, I understood what was going through her mind."If…you hadn't had joined the hunters?" I supplied.

Thalia looked hesitant. "Yeah. I mean…maybe I could have made a difference. I could have helped. Maybe…saved more lives."

Her eyes were fixed on Half Blood hill and as much as I hated it, I suddenly realized exactly what she was talking about.

"Luke." I said.

This time she looked at me like she couldn't believe I had the nerve to bring him up, "_What_?"

"You're talking about Luke."

She got a fiery look in her eyes as if she was daring me to continue, but she kept quiet.

"Thalia, there's nothing you could've done. Luke wouldn't have been any different if you didn't join the hunters. You couldn't change him."

"I know that." She snapped. But then she took a deep breath. "I just…"

I watched Thalia stand there helplessly. I could only imagine the depth of the thoughts in her mind and how hard it must have been on her. I barely heard her when she said, "I feel like he's still here, standing in the air right next to me."

I didn't know if she was losing it, or whether she was really knew what she was saying.

"Thalia…"

She exhaled, and straightened her posture, "Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore."

I remembered Mt. Tam and the ring Luke carried with him, and the few stories I had heard about their journey together as children.

I didn't know what I would've said but then Thalia shouldered her bag and looked in the distance, her eyes hard. "I'm a huntress, Percy."

I nodded. "Right."

For a second she looked at Zues' fist and then the same grudging smile that I was used to reappeared on her face, "Whatever, _Seaweed Brain, _I bet my adventures are going to be way better than yours."

I still wasn't okay with the whole 'Seaweed Brain' thing coming from Thalia, but I grinned anyway, "In your dreams, _Pinecone face."  
_  
I watched Thalia say her last goodbyes. Chiron patted her shoulder and she gave Grover a hug before she gathered with the rest of the hunters.

Before disappearing out of view, Thalia turned back and waved one last time. "Take care of Annabeth!" She called. "I'm counting on you, Percy!"

And they gracefully set out over the hills.

_---Star Things_---

"I want to see the world, Percy!" Calypso stood on her tiptoes.

Since the war, Calypso had been in a much better physical condition. When she reappeared on the battle ground that day, she was fully recovered. It was like rebirth.

I hadn't talked to Calypso much during the past few days, but I was happy to see her smiling and dancing around on her new feet.

We stood on Half Blood Hill together that evening. I stared ahead at the blazing orange sunset.

There were just too many goodbyes today.

"What do you mean 'see the world'?" I asked.

Calypso spread her arms, looking at the roads outside of the camp borders. "There's so much to see. The world was nothing like this during the first Titan war. I want to see...everything. The Manhattan you talked about, the city, the buildings, the lights..."

"But you can't… just _leave_."

She looked back at me, smiling, "Why not?"

"_Because,_" As soon as I started, I stood at a loss of words. "Because...I mean, you just recovered. The mortal world is different, Calypso. There are monsters, and criminals, and-"

"My brave one," Calypso touched my shoulder, "I'm stronger than you think. I can handle myself. I've already been enough of a burden on you."

There was a shine in her eyes, and I thought about her figure on Ogygia and her voice that worked magic. I realized that she _was_ pretty strong in her own way.

But the idea of Calypso out on her own, still made me worry.

"So...where are you even going to go?" I asked.

She told me her plans. They had been well thought out and Chiron had approved of them. He agreed to let Calypso set out and leave camp for a while, but only under strict rules that she was complied to.

"Besides," her eyes searched the distance, "I want to see...what's left of my family. I need to know."

I wanted to blurt out that the Titan's wouldn't accept her, but then I thought better of it. I remembered something Calypso had said back in Ogygia_: "Are all the Titan's evil? All of them? All the time?" _

I thought about Zoe Nightshade and her sisters in the garden of Hesperids, and all the few other Titan supporters who still had a chance of changing their ways. Maybe Calypso could make a difference.

"So... What?" I said, still unsatisfied with the idea of her leaving camp. "You're just going to go?"

Calypso turned towards me, ignoring my denial. "You know," she smiled, "I really don't know how to thank you, my brave one."

I blinked. "Thank me?"

I didn't want to admit it, but these past few days- every time I looked at her- I felt like a traitor. I had chosen Olympus and left her to by slaughter by Kronos. She had just lived by a miracle. And still, Calypso was smiling at me like everything was okay. She didn't blame me. I had turned her whole life upside down, and pretty much betrayed her during the war, and now she was standing in front of me and thanking me. I didn't get it.

"You opened the doors for me, Percy. You freed me."

Her eyes pierced into mine, and I saw honesty in them. She didn't care about the war. I felt like she was saying that maybe if it was her making the prophecy decision up there instead of me, she would have chosen her family too.

Calypso looked down. "You know, my brave one, you still haven't answered me one thing…"

I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew what she was talking about, and I remembered Calypso's words when she told me she loved me. I hadn't answered her back then, and we had made a silent promise to forget everything until I could really answer her honestly.

I felt the words stuck in my throat, but I tried my best to speak, "Calypso…when I wished you here…I thought that maybe-…I felt like I missed you and I thought…" I faltered.

Calypso kept her head up, and her eyes weren't' demanding. She gently urged me to go on.

I tried again. "All this time that you've been here…it's made me realized that I have other friends, and…I can't just forget about them. I care about them, and…"

Calypso gave a small nod, and looked down at her hands. "You don't love me." She said. "You thought you did, but you didn't."

As I stared at her, I realized that maybe that was just a shorter way to sum up what I had been trying to say.

"No," I said, immediately starting to feel like a jerk, "I mean…you're my friend, and…"

"Percy," Calypso met my eyes, "I just want you to be happy. I've told you before: you're the only thing I have here, and if I have to let you go…then I will. You've already done enough for me."

This time I was truly speechless. There was a tug of guilt in my stomach and it felt like she had just said that she loved me enough to let me go.

I stepped back into reality when Argus honked the horn down the road. He was Calypso's ride into the city and a type of a body guard. He had specific instructions by Chiron on where he would take her and where she could stay.

Calypso took my hand, and it felt like we were saying goodbye- like we had on Ogygia- all over again.

"I don't think I ever told you, my brave one, but you were always different."

"What?"

"I had never seen anyone like you wash up on Ogygia before. There's something about you that no other hero could have ever given me before. You changed my life, Percy, and maybe for the better."

Calypso leaned forward and kissed me softly on my forehead. I remembered our time back on her enchanted island. When she pulled back, she was smiling. "Maybe I can visit you." She said quietly.

Those were the words I had said to her right before I left her island. We were repeating our conversation in Ogygia all over again, and I found myself saying, "You can always find Camp Half Blood twice."

It sounded strange, but I meant it. Calypso was always welcome here, and this time I knew we weren't saying good bye forever.

Argus honked again.

"Goodbye, my brave one." Calypso said. She walked down half blood hill, the sun enveloping her into shadows.

"Bye," I whispered. I watched right up to the moment when she got into the van.

I took a breath. There would always be something in my heart for Calypso-a strange knowledge of our past, and the future of a strong friendship-, but right now, everything seemed to belong to Annabeth.

As I watched the van disappear into the city, I realized that maybe the fates weren't so cruel. This was always meant to happen. If I wanted to live an honest life, and be able to look Annabeth directly in the eyes with no regrets- not even the slightest thought holding me back, then I knew Calypso's appearance was the only way to clear my regrets.

I turned back towards the camp, and this time I felt hopeful.

* * *

**How was that? I personally don't like the way this chapter turned out. I've actually been planning this chapter- Calypso's departure from camp- since the very beginning of this story. Hopefully, it was realistic. Calypso leaving might seem kind of sudden, but I'm really trying to wrap this story up. Hopefully, I'll be able to come up with more detailed reasons as to where Calypso's going and I'll provide them in the next chapters. Please tell me what you thought! Percabeth is coming up very, very soon! Please review! **

**---**

**Also, as an extra treat, here's a brief preview of the next chapter:**

_Before heading back to my cabin that night, I stopped to go see Annabeth one last time. _

_  
She laid there._

_I had promised myself I would just take a look- make sure that she wasn't cold and the windows were shut- and then head back. _

_  
But then I made the mistake of allowing myself to take a full look at Annabeth's face and my willpower gave out; I took a seat beside her. _

_There was a tight bandage around her waist._

_  
She had been unconscious for two days now, and I hadn't stopped telling myself that she was going to be okay. But, now, the thought of not knowing when she'd get better was starting to drive me crazy. _

_I felt useless knowing that I couldn't really do anything to help her. I didn't know if she was in pain or where she was hurting. _

_I closed my eyes tightly. My brain felt jammed with all the things going on. _

_I might have sat there for hours, just listening to the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. _

_I was pretty sure that my mind eventually carried me away into a dream, but I could have sworn that I was awake when I heard Annabeth mumble in her sleep. "Percy..."_


	19. I Regret Holding Back Until Now

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And finally, through all the tweaking, and re-reading, and editing, I've finally managed to get this chapter up. It's been one of the hardest to write, and the one that I had been planning for the longest time. I really hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review! ^_^**

* * *

"Why can't you heal her?"

"The wound _is_ healed, child."

"_Then why won't she wake up?"_

Chiron sighed. I had kept this up for a good ten minutes now, and Chiron's tolerance was withering.

It was early in the morning, before most of the campers had woken up. I tagged behind Chiron through the mess hall feeling aggravated. I threw question after question at Chiron, and he was about a second away from ordering me back to my regular schedule.

I was going crazy. Annabeth was still unconscious and I couldn't take it anymore.

For about the billionth time, Chiron assured me that Annabeth would wake up on her own time. She was recovering, and her injury wasn't fatal.

Giving up, I finally nodded.

Chiron patted my shoulder. "I understand your distress, my boy. Have faith. Annabeth has a strong constitution. She'll make it."

Chiron trotted away, leaving me standing alone.

_Annabeth would be okay. _That was the only thought that kept me moving through rest of the day.

And so the day dragged on- breakfast, lunch, and some sword training in between. I wasn't doing a great job hiding how concerned I was, but I couldn't help it. Grover put up with my constant talk about Annabeth all throughout dinner.

_---Star Things---_

Before heading back to my cabin that night, I stopped to go see Annabeth one last time.

She laid there.

I had promised myself I would just take a look- make sure that she wasn't cold and the windows were shut- and then head back.  
But then I made the mistake of allowing myself to take a full look at Annabeth's face and my willpower gave out; I took a seat beside her.

I felt useless knowing that I couldn't really do anything to help her. I didn't know if she was in pain or where she was hurting.

There was a tight bandage around her waist.

I was used to seeing injuries and deaths, but this was different. I felt completely panicked. Just looking at her made me feel like I was holding my peace. There were things in the very back of my mind that I needed Annabeth awake to hear.

I closed my eyes tightly. My brain felt jammed with all the things going on.

Hours might have passed as I sat there, just listening to the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

I was pretty sure that my mind eventually carried me away into a dream, but I could have sworn that I was awake when I heard Annabeth mumble in her sleep. "Percy..."

Reality found me almost immediately, and I sat up straight.

For the first time in days, color rushed over the paleness of her face.

I scooted in closer. "Annabeth?"

Her forehead broke out in sweat and her hand made a slight movement to grip at the bed sheets.

My heart sped. "_Annabeth_."

A look of panic spread across her face and her breaths were becoming irregular. She mumbled again, "Percy…"

"Annabeth, I'm right here." I touched her fingertips with mine. "Annabeth. _Wake up_."

She moved again and I held her hand. I felt like I could catch every small detail of her movement considering how alert the suspense was keeping me. I was staring at her so intently that I didn't even realize it when the door opened behind me.

"Percy!" I heard a voice behind me yelp. _Grover_. "We've been looking for you."

I kept my eyes on Annabeth, but I was pretty sure that it was only Grover and Chiron who had entered behind me.

"_Annabeth_," I said again.

Chiron came forward. "Is everything alright?"

I told him about Annabeth moving and saying my name. Grover didn't waste time running into the kitchen to get Nectar.

I touched Annabeth's forehead. "She's…she's warm. That's a good thing, right?"

Chiron nodded, keeping his eyes on Annabeth.

"Percy…" Annabeth took in a sharp breath and I didn't even miss a second to blink as I watched her. I gripped her hand tighter.

Annabeth's breathing steadied and I stared in absolute disbelief as her eyes opened.

My world froze, and I watched Annabeth blink a couple of times before her eyes focused and she looked at me. "Percy?" she spoke. Her voice sounded so close.

There were thousands of emotions roaming around in her eyes and I felt like my heart might have jumped out of my chest.

Suddenly nothing else mattered and I let my gut reaction take over when I leaned down and pulled Annabeth into an upright position, gathering her body into my arms.

My heart was pounding and I hugged Annabeth, holding on for life. "Oh my gods, Annabeth."

"Percy," she mumbled into my shoulder sounding close to crying. I held her tightly. I could only imagine the confusion going through Annabeth's mind with all the sudden things happening.

I lost the sense of time. Even with Annabeth in my arms, I still couldn't believe that she was conscious again. I had missed her way too much to believe she was suddenly awake. Behind us, we heard Chiron clear his throat sincerely.

It took me a few minutes but then I remembered where I was, and I eventually felt my face burning. I gently pulled away.

Annabeth looked up like she had just realized Chiron and Grover in the room for the first time.

Chiron rolled his wheel chair over beside her. "Annabeth." He sighed of relief. "Thank the gods. How do you feel, child?"

Annabeth swallowed, looking at her surroundings for a second. She gathered a breath before speaking, "I'm…I'm okay." She looked at the bandage around her waist and the concern on our faces. "What…happened? The war…" She touched her forehead like it was hurting. "…and Kronos, and…"

"It's over, Annabeth." Grover spoke up. "Everything's alright." He came forward and handed Annabeth a glass of Nectar. She sipped uncertainly.

"My dear, how much do you remember?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth stared down, thinking hard, and we all gave her a minute. She took a shaky breath, "I remember the battle, and…Kronos, and the gods. They were fighting." She paused and fixed her eyes on the floor. "But then Percy…he chose…_Olympus_."

She looked up and our eyes locked. I really hadn't spoken yet, but it was pretty much just because I was still trying to take everything in. Annabeth was awake, and despite the huge flood of relief inside me, I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know what Annabeth was thinking but she was looking at me, almost shocked, like she had just remembered the day of the battle and how my prophecy played out.

"And?" Chiron pressed.

She focused back on Chiron. "And then...all I remember is…Luke's voice. He was in pain, and then…I couldn't see anything. And…I- I don't remember anything else. " She touched her forehead again in pain.

"Alright," Chiron said. "You mustn't speak too much, child. You need rest." He helped Annabeth back into a laying position.

She touched the bandage around her waist. "What…happened?"

There was a short silence.

"Annabeth," Grover spoke, "before Kronos was sealed, he exploded. And some of the light coming off of him hit you."

Annabeth took that in.

"Yes," Chiron said, "However, Annabeth, you have made a fantastic recovery. You mustn't worry."

Despite the fact that Annabeth has just woken up after two whole days, and that she was probably confused and in pain; she put on her brave look and nodded.

Chiron patted her arm. "You should rest for the night, my dear. We'll see you first thing in the morning."

Annabeth meekly nodded again.

Grover gave her one last encouraging smile and he and Chiron started out the door, but I found myself just standing there.

Annabeth's eyes found mine and I could never explain the feeling she gave me. I felt like there were a million thoughts leaking out of both of our eyes. With all the things that had happened between us during the past few months and how complicated and confusing everything had gotten, I knew that both of us had endless things to say. Annabeth's eyes were asking me questions that made my stomach flip.

I heard Chiron's voice, "Percy?"

Annabeth dropped her gaze. I looked toward the door where Grover and Chiron were waiting for me.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk to Annabeth in the morning." Chiron assured me, "Let her rest right now."

I nodded, though I found myself looking back at Annabeth. And so I stupidly said the first thing that came to my mind, "I'm really glad you're awake."

Gray flickered in her eyes as she glanced at me.

Silence.

I stood there awkwardly. "Bye," I said.

She whispered, "Bye."

_---Star Things----_

The next morning, the sun was brighter than usual, as if Apollo was driving it especially close to earth for us. Memories of the previous night hit me, and I felt strangely happy for a second.

I started my day normally.

Annabeth was asleep most of the times we went to visit her, and it was a little disappointing but not enough to take away from the amount of relief I felt.

My friends commented on my sudden change of mood a couple of times as we dueled in the Sword Arena after lunch.

It was finally after dinner when Grover and me found the right time to see Annabeth. She was awake.

Chiron gave her some more nectar, and Annabeth was looking fresh and recovered. Her bandage was safely removed.

It took some hard work, but Grover and I finally managed to convince Chiron that it was alright for Annabeth to get out of bed.

And so, Annabeth took her first steps outside into fresh air, and Chiron announced a campfire.

---

It wasn't a huge event, but most of our close friends came along to roast marshmallows and join in the sing-along.

Almost everyone ended up laughing when Grover swallowed an entire bag of marshmallows- plastic and all- and complained about his stomach hurting. Juniper gave him a kiss on the cheek which eventually resulted in the rest of us breaking out into a chorus of "Awww!" Grover blushed.

Connor and Travis weren't so secretive about the new six-pack of coke they got a hold of, but Chiron pretended to let it pass for once.

For a while, no one had any worries. Annabeth was awake again, and laughing and everything just seemed to fit into place. I found myself smiling as I watched Annabeth already finding her old self again- arguing with Silena, who was trying to convince Annabeth to paint her nails.

The argument was going something like this:

"I swear, Annabeth! It would look _so_ good! Just let me do one nail!"

"No! I refuse to put a toxic substance on my finger!"

Silena rolled her eyes, "Come' on, Annabeth!"

"No!"

"Fine! But at least tell me you'll do something with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Annabeth challenged.

"Nothing, it's fine. But, you've gotta try something new sometime."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Silena waved her hand, "You need to straighten in or something."

"_Straighten_?" Annabeth said the word like it was an insult.

"Yes, straighten! It would look _sooo_ much better!"

It might have been my ADHD, but I couldn't stop myself from butting in. "No way," I said, "She already looks great with her hair the way it is."

Silena smirked, and I realized what I had just said. In the dark, I couldn't tell whose face was redder, mine or Annabeth's .

But despite of it, Annabeth laughed. "Well, the eavesdropper agrees with me."

Silena pretended to be angry, "Fine! You two are so impossible! I bet Charles would agree with me!" She stood and stormed off to go find her boyfriend.

Annabeth and I stared after her but we found ourselves laughing.

As the night drew in, Chiron eventually concluded the small campfire with a speech. He said a few words appreciating Annabeth's recovery and honored the few deaths which made me think about how grateful I was for everything I still had.

Chiron spoke briefly about everything we had been through this summer, with Calypso's appearance and the war. I wasn't expecting it, but then Chiron took out a small bead.

"In honor of another year," Chiron said.

The campers cheered. When Chiron held it up, I tried to imagine what the new bead would look like on my camp necklace.

The bead was a mossy shade of green, bordered with a design looking like a silver plant representing the daughter of Atlas; _moon lace_.

The more I thought about Calypso's representations on the bead, the more I realized that Calypso had a big part in the battle. If it weren't for her, Kronos wouldn't have attacked camp, and the gods and my prophecy wouldn't have played out the way it did. In her own way, Calypso had helped save the world.

As I fingered the rest of the beads on my necklace, memories shot through me like bolts of electricity. I thought about the first time Annabeth called me "Seaweed Brain", and my first capture the flag game when she set me up. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of the second summer, when Annabeth and I set out to save our friends, and I thought about how we got past C.C's island and the sirens.

Then the third summer, it was all of us trying to save Annabeth. I remembered the feeling I had when I found out Annabeth was safe, and I remembered the feel of her hands around my neck during our celebration dance together on the floors of Olympus.

And no matter how complicated things got, Annabeth and I always found a way to pull through it.

"Hey," Annabeth moved over next to me on the wooden log that I was sitting on. "What are you thinking, Seaweed Brain?"

When I looked up I realized that all the campers had cleared out and the get-together was over. The flames in the campfire were still towering over each other, blazing bright orange, and Annabeth and I were the only ones left sitting.

To tell the truth, it felt kind of good; just having Annabeth next to me. She was happy, and that's all I really cared about.

"Just thinking about all the crazy stuff we've been through."

Annabeth smiled, fixing her eyes into the flame. "That could take forever."

The night was cold and the stars were spread out in a giant blanket above our heads. Annabeth had changed her clothes and her hair looked newly washed, tumbling down in golden curls over her shoulders. She looked good for someone who had recently been unconscious.

The more I looked at her, the harder the tugging feeling in my stomach got.

"Annabeth," I said quietly, "Don't ever do that to me again."

She looked towards me, "huh?"

"When you wouldn't wake up," I said, "It drove me crazy. Don't ever scare me like that again." I didn't know why I was saying all this but I was serious, and it was the truth.

Annabeth stared at me for a long time before averting her eyes again. She poked the campfire with a stick. "Yeah, well, you do kelp-headed things that scare me like that every other second. Welcome to my world."

When she shifted on the log, her shoulder brushed against mine, and our knees touched. She kept it there.

Annabeth and I sat there together in silence just trying to absorb our lives in. It was kind of peaceful. The full moon was fixed low in the sky in front of us, and I was very aware of Annabeth's shoulder pressed against mine. Everything was quiet except for the monsters in the woods and the crackle of the fire.

"Percy?" Annabeth said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"The war." Annabeth said. "What really happened? I mean-"

"We won," I said, almost believing it for the first time myself. "Kronos is gone."

"I know that." Annabeth brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "But, I mean...your prophecy."

The fire rubbed against the coal nearby, making it glow. I whispered, "What about it?"

"Percy, when you were up there...I mean, what did you see? How did you know what you had to choose?"

I watched the flames dance around in front of me for a long time. "I don't know," I said. "I just...knew that I had to choose between Calypso and the world."

"Oh," Annabeth nodded silently. She dragged her stick through the ash rimming the fire. "So," she said, "I haven't seen _Calypso_ around..."

I looked over and saw that Annabeth was trying hard not to meet my eyes.

"She's gone." I said.

_"What?"_

"She left camp." I told Annabeth about calypso leaving. "…She wanted to the rest of the world. Explore."

Annabeth stayed quiet for a long time before speaking. She looked at me, "You didn't try to stop her?"

I met Annabeth's eyes and found myself saying, "Why would I?"

I could see Annabeth's grip tightening on the stick in her hands. "I thought you wouldn't want her to leave." The flames from the fire were reflecting in Annabeth's eyes. "You probably _miss _her."

There was another pull on my stomach and I stared at Annabeth.

"I don't." I said. "I already have everything right here and I didn't know that when I wished Calypso back. It was a mistake, okay?"

Annabeth looked over at me and I held her gaze. I continued, "And I thought that I missed her, Annabeth, but I didn't."

"So you just wished her here for fun?" Annabeth matched my tone, her voice beginning to envelope anger. "You obviously wanted her back."

"It's not like that." I said. "Since she's been here-"

"Save it, Percy." Annabeth looked nothing but hurt and angry. We had raised our voices enough to be heard farther into camp, but I didn't care. Annabeth threw her stick into the flame. "Since she's been here, you've been crazy worrying about her, and showing her around, and spending time with her, and-"

"Since she's been here, I've been going crazy thinking about you, Annabeth." There was too much going on at once, and I wasn't in control of my words anymore. I felt my stomach loosening as I blurted out everything I'd been holding back.

Annabeth was staring at me, completely taken aback. "What?"

I continued, "And when I was up there making my decision, you were the only one I could see in front of me."

Annabeth dropped her voice. "But...it was Calypso or _the world_. Not _me_."

"You _are_ the world."

"What?"

I fixed my eyes on the ground. "The world meant what I cared about the most, Annabeth."

Silence. I felt every inch of my body burning hotter than the fire, as I stared down waiting for Annabeth to say something.

It took me a few seconds to realize what happened next, but Annabeth blinked down her emotion and pushed herself against me. She hugged me so tightly that I thought she might have crushed my lungs.

'You chose me over Calypso?" Annabeth mumbled almost to herself.

With Annabeth hugging me, I could have stayed that was forever. My mind felt ready to explode with the millions of thoughts going through me; like the fact that Annabeth smelled like peppermint, or that I could feel her heartbeat.

My head was spinning, but I found confidence to answer her, "You mean more to me. Annabeth, if I ever lost you..."

She pulled back to look at my face. She was so close that our noses were touching. Gray eyes were against green, and I felt like the entire planet flipped underneath my feet. I flashed back five years ago- when I first met Annabeth, and I realized how far we had gotten together. Along the way, Annabeth had become my world.

Annabeth whispered, "You're not going to lose me, Seaweed Brain."

And when we kissed, it put the campfire to shame.

* * *

**So…I don't have much to say, but I'm crossing my fingers hoping that this turned out good. Sadly, this story seems to be coming to an end, and the next chapter will probably be the last. As for this chapter; I've been tweaking it for weeks, but it refuses to be changed. I'm not too confident about it, but I'm _really, really, really_ hoping that you liked it. _Please_ review!**


	20. My Regrets Washed Away by Gray Eyes

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I apologize greatly for the long wait in getting this chapter up. So, without further ado, I'd like to present the very last chapter of this story. Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was the third week since the war.

Along with time, it seemed like everything was fitting back into place. It was like all the empty puzzle pieces in the world were re-filling.

The fates had balanced themselves, and our borders were back to normal. More importantly, the Big House roamed empty without any sick patients in bed.

I wasn't used the feeling, but I couldn't deny it- everything was perfect.

Just standing there, looking over the camp where all my friends were lounging out below on the camp fields, I couldn't help but feel happy.

We were celebrating. For the first time in days, our victory against the Titans seemed real.

As I walked through the grass, I could almost feel a drum beat high above my head. There was no questioning it- even the gods up in Olympus were partying today.

I joined my friends down below, making my way through a large crowd of busy Satyrs by the shore. I bumped into a few flustered nymphs, who were being chased by the satyrs, on my way, but I finally found the face I was looking for. Annabeth stood a few inches into the ocean, the ocean mist spraying at her face.

"Hey," I came to a stop, positioning my body directly behind her.

She ignored me, staring into the deep orange horizon. Her eyes were profound, as if she was revising a strategized plan to take me down in our next Capture the flag game.

"Annabeth..." I mumbled playfully.

Still no response.

A gust of wind came forward, blowing Annabeth's pony tail in my face.

I tried again, slightly louder. "_Annabeth_..."

The waves swayed forward, rising to our ankles and Annabeth's hair tickled my nose.

This time I smiled, leaning in close right by Annabeth's ear, "ANNABETH!"

That got her attention.

"Gods, you are _so _annoying!" For a minute she tried to sound angry, but then I caught her trying to bite back a smile. She sighed, allowing herself to lean back into my chest.

I grinned. "What are you doing out here? Grover and Clarisse are about to have a Pie Eating contest."

"What?" Annabeth laughed, "A Pie Eating contest?"

"I bet all my money down on Grover."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Your held is full of kelp."

I couldn't help but laugh at the old saying. "So, you coming?"

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded. She looked back towards the sky. "Just give me a second."

She had a look on her face that I recognized immediately.

"Something's on your mind." I stated.

She tried to smile again, but before she could say anything, a huge splash of freezing cold water shot at us from the side.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet!" We heard a voice yell at us.

In the distance a small group of campers stood smirking at us.

Connor and Travis stood in the front, trying to hide giant buckets that they were carrying behind their backs; but Annabeth and I had already figured that they were the culprits who had splashed us with water.

"Quit cuddling and get back to the games! We're waiting on you!" Connor called.

My face felt completely red, but I guess I couldn't blame them. During these past few weeks, Annabeth and I hadn't exactly been so _secretive _about being around each other.

I felt Annabeth's body stiffen in front of me. I stood completely dry, but Annabeth on the other hand was soaked. She narrowed her eyes at the Stoll brothers. "Oh, you are _so dead_."

Before I knew it, the campers were running for their lives with Annabeth chasing them all the way back to the fields.

_---Star Things---_

The rest of the evening passed by before our eyes.

With all the food contests, arm wrestling matches, canoe races, pranks played on the cabins, practical jokes, and the laughs- we barely succeeded to notice the evening drawing in.

Mr.D grumbled as he flipped burgers on the grill. Of course it would have been easier just to be served magically at the dining pavilion, but Camp Half Blood went old fashion as Chiron announced a barbeque.

We ate on the wooden tables under the trees. Grover complained throughout the meal about how he couldn't eat another bite due to an accidental fork-swallowing mishap.

After dinner, Annabeth and I found ourselves pulling our picnic cloth away from everyone else; just to find reality for a quick second.

It wasn't like we were annoyed of our friends always interrupting us, not to mention that Chiron had become much firmer with the late night curfews and cabin rules lately (now I knew how Bekendorf and Silena felt), but despite all of that- it was still nice to be at camp. For the first time in months, camp felt safe again.

Annabeth laid on her stomach, the sunset above the lake turning her eyes a bright shade of gray. As I stared at her, I couldn't help but think about something that had nagging me in the back of my mind for a while now.

"Annabeth?"

She stared at a pigeon flying through a tunnel of clouds beyond the camp borders. "Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking." I propped myself up on an elbow, "I mean, after summers over…what's going to happen?"

She tore her eyes away from the sky to look at me, and I could tell that this wasn't the first time she had thought about this either.

She pursed her lips, "I don't know, Percy. I guess…its back to San Francisco for me."

I nodded, trying not to think too much about the fact that I would be staying in New York to finish my sophomore year and Annabeth would be in San Francisco about a jillion miles away.

It wasn't like me and Annabeth hadn't ever lived like that before, but now that things between us were…well, _different_, I had been hoping to see her more.

Annabeth reached over to intervene her fingers in mine. "But, hey…I haven't talked to my dad yet. If I convince him; maybe he'll let me stay in New York a while longer after camp ends."

I had already given that idea thought, but hearing it from Annabeth's mouth gave me a strange kind of hope. Suddenly, even being far apart felt like nothing but a bump in the road. Maybe, just maybe, Annabeth and I could make this work.

"Good," I tried not to smile, "because if you were back across the county I'd miss you way too much."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, but I could see her smiling. "I've always been living in San Francisco. It's not like it's something new for us."

"Yeah…but things are different now."

I locked eyes with Annabeth, and my heart did a little jumping jack. These past weeks, just being able to be with Annabeth with no worries, knowing that I wasn't going to lose her, it felt like the best days of my life. Annabeth's eyes were shining, and that's all I could have asked for.

She smiled, "Exactly how different are they?"

I tried to come up with something to say, but I lost myself in her face and when my brain finally settled, I realized that Annabeth's lips were on mine.

It wasn't like this was the first time we ever kissed, but I still felt like I would never get used to the feeling. Every time Annabeth kissed me, my world did a three-hundred sixty degree flip. I felt like, just for those few seconds; I wasn't on the ground anymore.

Annabeth pulled away, smiling for real this time.

And so we laid there on the red and white checkered picnic cloth, all the other campers far down the field, and everything was just right. The fresh smell of wet leaves on a cold morning roamed through the air and I found Annabeth staring at the purple sky again.

I'd never known Annabeth not to be thinking but this time she looked bothered, and I knew for sure enough that there was something on her mind.

I nudged her lightly, "You okay?"

She focused back on me. "Yeah, it's nothing." Then she saw the look on my face, and sighed. "I'm just thinking, Percy."

"About… Kronos?" I didn't know where if came from, but I knew Annabeth. And I knew she wasn't going to accept his defeat until she was had all the evidence she needed to believe it for herself.

She looked at me, surprised.

"He's gone." I promised. "You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"That's not it." She fixed her eyes on the grass. "Percy…don't you remember Luke's voice?"

I stared at her. "What?"

"_Luke_." She said. "Percy, before Kronos exploded or whatever, I know I heard Luke's voice."

I wanted to tell Annabeth that it didn't matter, she shouldn't care. But then I saw the look in her eyes and I knew how much thought she was putting into this.

I told her about what I saw; the way light shot out of Luke's body and how he faded.

"_Faded_?" Annabeth looked frustrated. "That doesn't make sense."

I listened to her think aloud. She mumbled about the possibility of Luke living and escaping Kronos body before he was sealed in Tartarus.

"And what if he's dead?" I said out loud without meaning to.

"But…he _can't_ be." She mumbled.

I stared at her. Just for a second, I felt a knot tightening in my stomach. But then Annabeth saw the look on my face and it was like all the thoughts drained right out of her eyes as she stared back. She was sending me a silent message; a message that said "trust me".

So I did. I closed my eyes and trusted her the way she had trusted me so many times about Calypso.

Luke was a part of her past that she needed to clear up for herself, instead of spending the rest of her life wondering. For the first time, I understood that.

And for a second, it was like there was nothing else on the earth that could have been stronger than the trust build by the silent words spoken between me and Annabeth lying under the sunset that evening.

_---Star Things---_

That night, after returning to my cabin I found a letter on my bedside. It was the typical routine informing us that camp was ending. We had to alert the Big House if we would be staying at camp longer, otherwise the cleaning harpies would assist us to a horrible death if we weren't gone.

I thought about my talk with Bekendorf earlier today. He would be heading out of the state with plans to attend a college this year. Even if he didn't have his entire life planned out, he still had Silena's support, and he knew what he wanted to do next.

We had also heard back from Nico this morning. He wouldn't spill a word about where he was, but he informed us that he was alive and I guess it was better than nothing. Thalia dropped a call by Chiron, notifying us that she was back on the move with the hunt.

Sitting there on my bunk, staring at the camp letter in front of me and not really knowing what to do next, I did the only thing I could think of.

I iris-messaged my mom.

She had already gotten word from Chiron that I was safe, but she was still overjoyed to see me when I called. She nearly jumped off of her chair, and I tried to speak in-between the load of questions she had thrown on top of me. It was just like always, and I found myself smiling.

"So…" I shifted on my feet, "I guess you'll be seeing me in a couple of days."

My mom's smile got about ten feet wider. "I'll straighten up your room."

She told me Paul was doing fine, and that he had enrolled me in for another year at Goode high school.

Just when I thought she was going to say bye, she tossed another question at me. "Oh and Percy, how's Annabeth doing?"

"She's…um…doing really great." I didn't exactly know why my face felt hot, but I was positive that the look on my mom's face wasn't helping it. It was like she knew way more she was letting me know, and I wondered how many things Chiron had told her.

My mom laughed. "That's good to hear, honey. You can tell me all about it when you get home."

Eager to change the subject, I smiled for my mom's sake. "Bye, mom."

--

There was only one thing left on my mind: My red headed nightmare.

I still didn't know if was magic, or my will, or simply my imagination, but the next time I opened my eyes, Rachel stood in front of me.

"Percy!" She shrieked in obvious surprise to see me, "Oh my gods! Did you-"

"We won the war." I stated.

She relaxed slowly, but still demanded to know every last detail about the past weeks. Hours might have passed, but I told Rachel everything I could about the battle. I tried to explain my prophecy, and suddenly Rachel's painting made sense to me.

"You know," I told Rachel, "that thing you said to me; that 'only Annabeth's advice would be able to help me make the right choice'?"

"Yeah,"

"You were right," I said. "I took Annabeth's advice…and I did what my voice told me to."

Rachel was practically grinning from ear to ear. "So…you chose Annabeth?"

Sitting there I realized that no matter what, I would always choose Annabeth over anyone, any day. I nodded slowly, "It wasn't hard."

Rachel beamed and I could barley understand her through the speed she had begun ranting in. She suddenly, reminded me of one of the Aphrodite campers; mumbling about how happy she was for me, and demanding to know everything.

"Okay, I can't talk if you're going to be smiling like that." I complained.

"Sorry," She took a long breath. "But, Percy, tell me...are you and Annabeth...like officially going out now?"

When she said it, I realized that it was the first time I had ever thought about it that way; me and Annabeth were _going out._ _Dating. Together. A couple._

Rachel waved her hand in front of my face but before I could answer her, there was a knock on my cabin door.

"Percy?" A voice called, "It's Annabeth."

Rachel smiled, "Looks like your girlfriends here. I'd better go. I'll talk to you later, Percy."

She disappeared into air.

She had called Annabeth my _girlfriend_. Sitting there, staring at the door I thought that just maybe, I could have gotten used to that.

I looked at the vacant space where Rachel had been standing. Throughout everything, Rachel had almost been a voice inside my head helping me with every step. I couldn't have gotten through it without her. I made a mental note to thank her in person when I got back home.

"Percy?" Annabeth called again.

"Yeah, sorry." I opened the door. Annabeth walked in, dragging a moaning Grover in behind her.

When they entered my cabin, the air loosened. The smell of sea mist floated through the room. It was like the same warm cabin that I knew on the first day, before any of my dreams about Calypso had started.

I tuned back into reality when Annabeth stood in front of me. "Percy, who were you talking to?"

With her sudden demand, all I could say was, "What?"

"I heard you talking to..." she paused and glanced around at the empty cabin, quickly beginning to doubt her own suspicion, "a voice."

I thought about telling Annabeth about my illusions of Rachel.

_Yeah, right._Like I was going to stand there explaining that I was talking to a ghost form of Rachel, but she wasn't actually here. The last thing I wanted was to have Annabeth thinking that I was insane.

"What?" I played dumb. Some things were just better off unsaid, "I wasn't talking to anyone."

Annabeth looked at me pretty unconvinced, but then Grover groaned and she turned her focus away from me.

"Grover," Annabeth helped him take a seat, "I told you not to eat all those pies!"

"But...but, they were so good." Despite the pain he was in, he still looked dazed. "The aluminum trays were the most wonderful flavor I've ever tasted."

I tried not to laugh, kneeling down next to him. "How many pie's did you eat, G-man?"

"Oh, not many..." Grover whimpered, "About thirty-six...forty?"

"_Forty_?" Annabeth demanded.

"Juniper was right," he mumbled, "she told me to stop after my twenty-third."

I patted his back.

Grover stood. "I'm going to bed." he groaned, lugging himself out. "Ever try to sleep with a fork poking at your stomach?"

After Grover shut the door behind him, Annabeth and I found ourselves laughing.

"Same old goat-boy." Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Listen," Annabeth turned to me, "I just came to say Goodnight."

I nodded, but she spaced out for a second. She stood, staring at the window.

"Hey," I said, "are you still thinking about Luke?"

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah," she told me honestly, "a little bit. I just...I mean, it doesn't make sense, Percy. How could he just _fade_?"

"I know," I said, "but, maybe...we can figure it out. We'll ask Chiron about it." I assured her, "Maybe, he'll let us confirm the oracle."

Annabeth was looking at me, almost surprised. She nodded slowly. "You're probably right."

She still looked pretty distracted, but I knew she was glad that I was giving Luke a chance and the hope on her face made it worth it.

We smiled.

"Oh, and Percy," Annabeth said, "Another thing; I just wanted to say that..." she paused.

"What?"

"I mean...Chiron just wanted me to tell you that he got a message from Argus, and he wanted you to know that Calypso was safe. She's happy."

As I stared at her I realized that it was the first time Annabeth had ever said Calypso's name without any bitterness.

"That's really good." I said.

Annabeth nodded, giving me a fake smile. "So..." she said casually, "do you...ever think about her?"

"No," I said almost immediately, "why would you think that?"

She looked towards the door, "I meant..."

"Annabeth..." I took her hand and pulled her down into a seat next to me on the edge of my bunk. "You know, if I haven't said this to you already...you mean more to me than her."

Annabeth stared at me. It wasn't like me and Annabeth got to talk and say things like that to each other all the time. To tell you the truth, with camp going on and all the distractions- I almost never got to tell her things that I really wanted to. This was about the only time we had gotten completely alone in weeks.

"I mean, she crosses my mind," I told Annabeth honestly, "and I hope that she's safe. But it's not like I think about her."

She smiled slowly."You better not."

Annabeth put her head on my shoulder. The room was silent except for the low gurgle of the bubbling sea water from my fountain.

"You know, you actually did a pretty amazing thing." Annabeth said, "I mean...freeing her from her island."

Not that Annabeth would ever admit that she had been wrong about Calypso, but even she was beginning to accept that Calypso wasn't all bad.

"It was a promise." I told Annabeth, "I promised her that I would help her. I couldn't break it."

"You're way too nice, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mumbled.

"Hey," I adjusted myself to make Annabeth look at me. "I kind of did it for myself too, you know."

"Huh?"

"I didn't want to spend the rest of my life thinking 'what if'."

"You mean...'what if you stayed on her island?'"Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Because I swear, Percy, I don't know how, but if you ever stayed on her island; I swear I would have found you and killed you."

I smiled, "I know that."

Annabeth touched my hands, wrapping her fingers around mine tightly.

"You know, I just wanted to be sure." I said, almost understanding it for the first time myself, "I mean...I always wondered what would happen if she was standing in front of me, would I care about you or her."

Annabeth's eyes were sparkling, and just seeing her honestly happy made my heart feel light. She smiled, "And?..."

I thought about Calypso one last time, and I thought that just maybe...if Calypso hadn't had come here then maybe Annabeth and I wouldn't be sitting here right now. In her own way, she had helped save the word, and made me realize just how much Annabeth meant to me. No matter where she was, I wouldn't remember her as my 'what if' or the girl left abandoned in Ogygia anymore.

Annabeth leaned forward, touching her forehead to mine. The look in her eyes made all the doubts in my head drain right out of me. For a second, there was no Calypso, no Rachel, no Luke, no Kronos, no gods. At that moment it was just me, Annabeth, and some unwanted space between our lips. I spoke:

"Now I know."

* * *

**_The End_**

**-takes deep breath- Well, how was that? In all?**

**It's almost sad for me to see this story end, but I hope I portrayed my main idea across which was basically trying to express Calypso in another light, and give her a chance.**

**Last thing; as for a sequel to this story...honestly, I'm not completely sure if there will be one or not. If you noticed, I tried to leave a somewhat open ending with Luke, but a plot for a sequel just isn't coming together. I would really, really, really be grateful for anyone who has any suggestions or ideas for a follow up to this story. When the inspiration hits me, I promise to present a sequel.**

**But as for now, I really hope you enjoyed the story, and this last chapter. Calypso isn't all that bad anymore, right? Tell me what you think! _Please_ review!**

P.S: A special thanks to all my _regular _reviewers, who stuck with me from chapter one, gave me great feedback, and played a big part in inspiring me to update every time! Thanks to: _ashl3yj0nas43v3r, haubing, sports990, Miz636, Laughing-like-Bells, PERCABETHGIRL-12, tcnthinh, keplo, sea. of . stars41, Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain, Athena's Hatchling, Xein of Nethling, Demeter And Artemis Rock, bombplaya3 , XxXTridentsXForxRentXxX , kevlan3001_, and a bunch of others that I'm forgetting at the moment. I promise to go back later and add your name to the list if I forgot it.


	21. Sequel Infromation

Dear readers,

This is a quick notice for those of you haven't discovered the sequel yet.

A sequel for this story is now up! You can find it on my profile.

Title: Regret and the Return of Luke

Summary: Sequel to Regret and the Return of Calypso! Percy struggles to say 'the three small words every girl wants to hear' to Annabeth, but will Luke's shockingly sudden reappearance delay everything they stood for? To top it off, add Calypso and the hunters to the mess. Thuke and Percabeth!

Hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

Percabeth777


End file.
